


Будущее несовершенное

by littledoctor, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Drama, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Леонард выигрывает мальчишку в покер. Он играет в грязной подсобке какой-то забегаловки в Южном Зажопинске, штат Айова, спустя две недели после окончания унизительной процедуры развода и на шестой день подпитываемого бурбоном запоя, который, начавшись в его лофте на верхнем этаже небоскреба в Атланте, окончился в клоповнике хрен знает где.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Future Imperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/953907) by [Savoytruffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savoytruffle/pseuds/Savoytruffle). 



> Евгеническая дистопия, некоторое подобие рабства, генетическое неравноправие, упоминания насилия и жестокого обращения с детьми (неодновременно). Действие происходит в тот же временной промежуток, что и события первого фильма, и, в целом, следует его сюжетной линии.  
> К главам первой, третьей и пятой добавлены иллюстрации авторства Takashiro

Леонард выигрывает мальчишку в покер.  
  
Он играет в грязной подсобке какой-то забегаловки в Южном Зажопинске, штат Айова — спустя две недели после унизительной процедуры развода и на шестой день подпитываемого бурбоном запоя. Запоя, который, начавшись в его лофте на верхнем этаже небоскреба в Атланте, окончился в клоповнике хрен знает где.  
  
Это единственное, что помнит Леонард, когда просыпается в этом самом клоповнике полностью одетый, не считая ботинок, и видит перед собой огромные голубые глаза.  
  
Остаток ночи теряется в тумане.  
  
— У тебя тут пожрать есть? — интересуется его новое приобретение.  
  
— Вряд ли, — выдавливает Леонард. Одного упоминания еды хватает, чтобы желудок подкатил к горлу, и он зажмуривается, борясь с тошнотой. Но тут же открывает глаза, понимая, что у него шарят в заднем кармане. Парнишка уже держит в руках кредитку. Его кредитку. — Эй!  
  
— Что? — интересуется тот. — Ты обязан меня кормить.  
  
Леонард моргает. Ну да, все верно. Во всяком случае, пока.  
  
— Напомни мне, что обязан делать ты? — спрашивает он.  
  
Парень плотоядно ухмыляется и перекидывает через него ногу, садясь верхом. Мягкая ткань его протертых джинсов почти непристойно обтягивает пах. Он хмыкает:  
  
— Ты мне скажи.  
  
Леонард с отвращением понимает, что, пусть на секунду, предложение кажется соблазнительным. Он распахивает глаза — хотя от света головная боль только усиливается — и спихивает наглеца с себя.  
  
— Отъебись, — бормочет он.  
  
Парень снова ухмыляется.  
  
— Со мной, конечно, можно не церемониться, — язвительно замечает он, — но не настолько же.  
  
Леонард одаривает его выразительным взглядом, и тот наконец слезает с постели. Кредитка по-прежнему у него, но Леонарду еще слишком хреново, чтобы волноваться по этому поводу.  
  
— Слушай. — Леонард прикрывает глаза рукой. — Раз уж ты собрался выходить, принеси мне хотя бы нормального кофе?  
  
Он слышит, как парень передвигается по комнате, чем-то шуршит — наверное, обувается.  
  
— Не боишься, что я сбегу с твоими деньгами?  
  
— Поверь мне. — Леонард переворачивается на бок, пытаясь побороть очередной приступ тошноты. — Далеко ты не уйдешь.  
  
Когда желудок более-менее успокаивается, Леонард пользуется отсутствием своего нового соседа, чтобы найти какую-нибудь информацию по содержанию немодификантов.  
  
Де юре, никаких особых знаний не требуется. Рождение немодификантов не под запретом, но на услуги национальной системы здравоохранения они могут не рассчитывать. Большинство регистрируется как и все остальные, хотя Леонард слышал и о немодификантах, живущих полностью вне системы. У тех, кто остается в обществе, выбор невелик. Они допускаются лишь к неспециализированному ручному труду, и сейчас, в эру механизации и компьютеризации, подобных вакансий не так много.  
  
Де факто, количество рождающихся немодификантов в последние сто лет осталось практически неизменным, несмотря на повсеместное распространение и доступность репродуктивных технологий, поэтому в обществе сложилась определенная система. Слово на «р» произносить не принято — ведь это же все добровольно, никто не вынуждает немодификантов соглашаться — поэтому в обиход вошел термин «патронаж».  
  
Патрон кормит, одевает немодификанта и дает ему крышу над головой.  
  
Немодификант делает все возможное, чтобы отплатить ему за заботы. Как именно — каждая пара решает самостоятельно.  
  
Кажется, обычно договор сопровождается первичным денежным взносом, но тут Леонард не уверен. Его собственный опыт ограничен. На старом Юге патронаж не распространен — от этого института идет нехороший и слишком знакомый душок. К тому же, семья Леонарда всегда была способна нанять квалифицированных работников, если требовалась помощь по дому. Вопрос семейной гордости. От использования немодификантов за милю несло новыми деньгами и средним классом.  
  
Леонард горько смеется. Пожалуй, теперь это как раз про него.  
  
Его мысли прерывает хлопок двери и восхитительный запах кофе. Леонард садится, откинувшись на изголовье, и принимает из рук парнишки предложенную чашку. На прикроватную тумбочку опускается бумажный пакет.  
  
— Бейгл, — поясняет парнишка. Если он что-то и купил себе, то съел по дороге.  
  
— Кредитка? — напоминает Леонард.  
  
Подмигнув, парень достает карту из кармана и кладет рядом с пакетом.  
  
— Ну так что. — Он садится на край кровати, откровенно вторгаясь в леонардово личное пространство. — В чем проблема?  
  
Леонард поспешно отодвигается, делает глоток кофе.  
  
— Проблема? — уточняет он, надеясь замять разговор.  
  
Парень, однако, не собирается ходить вокруг да около.  
  
— Ты правда не хочешь меня трахнуть? — уточняет он. Судя по его виду, подобное предположение кажется ему весьма сомнительным.  
  
— Правда, — Леонард изо всех сил старается на него не пялиться. Он ведь не лицемер, правда? К тому же мама слишком хорошо его воспитала, чтобы он связывался с немодификантами, не говоря уж о весьма сомнительной добровольности подобных связей.  
  
Мальчишка хмуро разглядывает Леонарда.  
  
— Ты что, натурал?  
  
Леонард фыркает.  
  
— Конечно, нет. — Избыток гетеросексуального секса — как раз то, что ведет к рождению немодификантов... если, конечно, ты слишком беззаботен, чтобы думать о контрацепции, и слишком сентиментален, чтобы согласиться на аборт. В качестве развлечения и способа расслабиться гомосексуальные связи куда безопаснее. — У меня были любовники. — Как и он, дети из хороших семей, разумеется.  
  
— Любовники? — дразнит его парнишка. — Ах, так ты один из этих.  
  
Леонард понятия не имеет, почему до сих пор поддерживает разговор, но не в силах удержаться от вопроса:  
  
— Каких «этих»?  
  
— Тебе кажется, что твои потребности... исключительно чисты. — Прежде чем Леонард успевает возразить, парень перебирается в гостиничное кресло и закидывает ноги на стол. — Тогда у меня для тебя неприятная весть: тебя надули.  
  
Леонард изгибает бровь — вместо ответа и на его заявление, и на позу.  
  
— Прости?  
  
— Ну, смотри, — парень начинает загибать пальцы. — У меня тяжелый характер, я ненавижу подчиняться приказам, постоянно спорю и имею привычку влипать в неприятности. А, и на настоящий момент, учитывая всю мою предыдущую историю, стою я гроши, так что выгодно перепродать меня тоже не получится. К тому же, я много ем. Так что, раз тебе, насколько я понимаю, не требуется кто-то для выполнения физической работы и ты слишком хорош, чтобы меня трахать, стоило бы выбить из Льюиса кредиты или хотя бы взять чек.  
  
Леонард какое-то время задумчиво его изучает, осмысливая сказанное.  
  
— Я так понимаю, — произносит он наконец, — эта маленькая речь должна была подтолкнуть меня к мысли, что тебя проще отпустить?  
  
Парень отвечает ему таким же пристальным взглядом.  
  
— Почему нет? Ты ведь сам этого хочешь, верно?  
  
Он прав. Леонард понятия не имеет, что с ним делать, к тому же едва в состоянии обеспечивать себя, не то что немодификанта.  
  
С другой стороны, он уже две недели совсем один, а нынешнее утро — пожалуй, самое интересное, что с ним произошло за последние несколько месяцев, если не больше.  
  
— Если я тебя отпущу, куда ты пойдешь? Кто будет тебя кормить?  
  
Парнишка смеется.  
  
— Ну да. Ты-то, конечно, меня бы отпустил, но ради моего же собственного блага оставишь. Как благородно.  
  
Леонард пожимает плечами.  
  
— Да я вообще Мать Тереза.  
  
Повисает напряженное молчание. Леонард думает, что делать дальше.  
  
— Тебе нравится спорт? — спрашивает он наконец.  
  
Парень молчит.  
  
— Консоль, — приказывает Леонард. — Включить спортивные каналы.  
  
На белой стене немедленно загорается несколько трансляций. Леонард бросает взгляд на некоторые из счетов, скатывается с кровати и идет в душ.  
  
Пятнадцать минут спустя, вымыв голову и почистив зубы, Леонард снова ощущает себя человеком. Обмотав бедра полотенцем, он выходит из ванной.  
  
Вместо спорта на экране идут новости.  
  
Паренек отрывается от монитора и откровенно его разглядывает. Леонард не знает, то ли чувствовать себя польщенным, то ли встревожиться. Все его постоянные ухмылочки — не более чем маска. Что на самом деле скрывается за этими небесно-голубыми глазами, он понятия не имеет.  
  
Леонард убеждает себя, что уж ему-то стесняться нечего. Он здесь главный. Это его комната. Черт, да это его немодификант.  
  
Он отпускает полотенце и начинает рыться в сумке.  
  
— Как тебя зовут, парень?  
  
— Как ты хочешь, чтобы меня звали?  
  
— Очень смешно. — Леонард не удостаивает его реплику даже взглядом. — И сколько же тебе?  
  
Ответ ожидаем.  
  
— Сколько ты хочешь, чтобы мне было?  
  
Леонард достает джинсы.  
  
— Ладно, раз своего имени у тебя нет, придется дать одно из своих. Как насчет Горацио?  
  
Леонард поворачивается как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать искривившую лицо парня гримасу.  
  
— Тебя зовут Горацио?  
  
— Вообще-то, Леонард. Леонард Маккой.  
  
Парень снова корчит рожицу.  
  
— Тоже не сахар. — Он вздыхает. — Джим.  
  
— Джим, — повторяет Леонард. — Скажи мне, Джим, ты всегда такая заноза в заднице?  
  
Джим пожимает плечами. В глазах его ни капли раскаяния.  
  
— Я предупреждал. И я есть хочу.  
  
— Опять? — В голову Леонарда закрадывается ужасная мысль. — Господи, пожалуйста, скажи, что тебе не пятнадцать.  
  
— Мне не пятнадцать, — послушно повторяет Джим. Понять, правда это или ложь, совершенно невозможно.  
  
— Боже, — вздыхает Леонард. — Ладно, пойдем поищем, где тут можно поесть.  
  


***

  
  
Столовую в конце улицы не назовешь изысканной, но внутри обнадеживающе чисто. Народу не слишком много, однако у местных она явно в ходу. Официантка записывает заказ, и теперь, когда за меню больше не спрятаться, Леонарду не остается ничего другого, кроме как пялиться через стол на Джима и пытаться угадать, что же творится в этой голове.  
  
Джим ему подмигивает.  
  
Леонард в ответ кривится.  
  
Хлопает дверь, и Леонард, пользуясь шансом отвлечься, смотрит в сторону входа. Новыми посетителями оказывается пара молодых людей, и он, глядя на их одежду и манеру держаться, отвлеченно думает, кто они друг другу.  
  
Вдруг ему в голову приходит неожиданная мысль, и сердце его пускается вскачь. Взгляд Леонарда мечется по забегаловке, оценивая других клиентов, и наконец останавливается на Джиме.  
  
Тот снова ухмыляется.  
  
— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — нараспев произносит он.  
  
— Ни черта ты не знаешь, — рявкает Леонард.  
  
— Ответ — да, — продолжает Джим. Его не так-то просто сбить с толку. — Любой, кто не поленится взглянуть, поймет, кто ты. И кто я. И все они думают, что знают, почему мы сидим здесь, в дешевой столовке рядом с дешевым мотелем. — Джим склоняется над столом к нему и шепчет, дразня: — Они не в курсе, что у тебя есть принципы.  
  
Леонард игнорирует подколку, цепляясь за суть.  
  
— Но как? — спрашивает он. — Ты ж не.. То есть, ты... — он машет рукой в сторону Джима.  
  
— Ах. — Джим хлопает ресницами. — Ты думаешь, я красивый.  
  
— Ну, уродом тебя точно не назовешь, — снисходит Леонард. — Поэтому как они догадаются, что ты не... ну, ты понимаешь.  
  
Джим секунду молчит, словно размышляя, стоит ли объяснять, и Леонард почти не осознает, что склоняется ближе, желая, чтобы тот продолжал.  
  
— Позволь рассказать тебе кое-что о природе, — говорит в конце концов Джим. — Видишь ли, люди считают, что природа стремится к совершенству. И именно в совершенстве ищут красоту. И думают — раз так, почему не помочь? Если самая красивая трава — зеленая, пусть вся трава будет зеленой. Пусть она остается зеленой круглый год. И, чтобы уж наверняка, давайте позаботимся и о том, чтобы она вырастала только до нужной длины и оставалась такой навсегда. Слишком много хорошего тоже плохо, да?  
  
Леонард вспоминает место, в котором рос, дома соседей. Все четко распланировано, организовано и обихожено. В таком месте могут жить только воспитанные дети, которые потом обязательно вырастут в воспитанных взрослых. Все остальное, в конце концов, будет мозолить глаза как сорняк на клумбе.  
  
— Но все это не имеет к природе никакого отношения, — продолжает Джим. — Природа живет. Она растет. Экспериментирует. Природа предоставляет тебе тысячу вариантов самой незначительной черты во всех возможных — и некоторых невозможных — комбинациях, и тебе остается только поражаться результатам. Некоторые ужасны, да, но от других дух захватывает.  
  
Леонард не сомневается, что впервые с момента их знакомства Джим говорит искренне. Голубые глаза горят. К слову о том, что захватывает дух...  
  
— Люди думают, что знают, что им нравится, и, да, может, они и правы. Но порой их увлекает нечто совершенно неожиданное. — Джим бросает взгляд вниз, на себя, поднимает глаза на Леонарда. — Я уже сказал, чего большинство хочет от меня, но почему? В смысле, взгляни на меня. Кожа в рябинах от прыщей, брови слишком густые, волосы торчат в разные стороны.  
  
Леонард невольно хмыкает — определение на удивление правдиво.  
  
— И, да, задница у меня охуенная, но сидит она на тощих кривых ногах. — Джим качает головой. — Из этого не должно было получиться ничего хорошего — ни один генетик в здравом уме не составил бы подобную комбинацию, не говоря уж о моей чертовой аллергии буквально на все — но почему-то сумма оказалась лучше слагаемых.  
  
Леонард слушает, правда, но не может не думать о том, что Джим ничего не сказал про глаза... пока тот в очередной раз не напоминает ему о своей жутковатой проницательности.  
  
— Конечно, за мои глаза любой генетик убил бы, но за них тоже надо сказать спасибо природе. Такой цвет не намутить в пробирке.  
  
«Как же ты прав», — думает Леонард.  
  
— Так что, — подытоживает Джим, возвращаясь к началу разговора, — да, они все знают. И даже те, кто в этом не признается, считают, что тебе чертовски повезло.  
  
Леонард качает головой. Он-то знает, с везением у него в последнее время не складывается. Но, может, черная полоса закончилась?  
  
  
  


***

  
  
— Мне скучно, — заявляет Джим спустя две минуты после возвращения в номер.  
  
Леонард закатывает глаза.  
  
— Включи новости.  
  
— Новости скучные, — ноет Джим.  
  
Ох, блин, как же Леонард надеется, что Джим все-таки не подросток.  
  
— Я, может, и должен тебя кормить и одевать, — говорит Леонард, — но, уверен, развлекать тебя в мои обязанности не входит.  
  
— У тебя есть падд? — интересуется Джим.  
  
— Свой падд я тебе не дам, — отвечает Леонард. — Я не идиот. — Какая бы хорошая защита на нем не стояла, не стоит отдавать незнакомцам единственную вещь, на которой хранится вся твоя личная информация.  
  
— Ладно. — Джим театрально вздыхает. — Согласен на интересную беседу. Начинай.  
  
— Господи, парень, неужели никто не учил тебя отдыхать?  
  
Джим одаривает его недоверчивым взглядом.  
  
— Мы, конечно, только познакомились, но что-то говорит мне: не тебе вести разговоры об умении расслабляться.  
  
— Я расслаблен, — ворчит Леонард.  
  
— Не считая навязчивого беспокойства о том, что подумают о тебе окружающие.  
  
— Я не... — начинает Леонард, но замолкает. — Оставь меня в покое, парень.  
  
Джим слушается.  
  
Хватает его минуты на две.  
  
— Ну, если ты не собираешься меня развлекать, давай я хотя бы помогу тебе расслабиться.  
  
Леонард возводит очи горе.  
  
— «Нет» значит нет.  
  
Джим фыркает.  
  
— И кто из нас озабоченный? Я имел в виду всего лишь массаж. Без продолжения.  
  
Предложение, как и многое в Джиме, неожиданно заманчиво. И все же.  
  
— Спасибо, обойдусь, — говорит Леонард.  
  
— Серьезно? Откажешься от массажа? Между прочим, массажист из меня отменный. — Джим качает головой. — Знаешь, если ты не найдешь мне применения, тебе действительно лучше меня отпустить.  
  
— Ладно, — соглашается Леонард, слишком уж быстро. Он ложится на живот. — Вперед.  
  
— Будет лучше, если ты разденешься, — сухо замечает Джим. — Лосьон у тебя нигде не завалялся?  
  
— В ванной.  
  
Пока Джим ищет, Леонард снимает рубашку.  
  
Вернувшийся Джим машет в его сторону.  
  
— Продолжай.  
  
И даже не думает отворачиваться, пока Лео стаскивает джинсы. Леонард быстро возвращается в постель, пока Джим не потребовал снять и боксеры.  
  
Джим забирается в кровать и седлает его бедра.  
  
— Свет на двадцать процентов.  
  
Комната погружается в полумрак. Леонард слышит, как Джим выдавливает из бутылки крем и растирает в ладонях. Потом они опускаются на его спину, осторожно растирая лосьон, прежде чем приступить собственно к массажу.  
  
Дьявол. Леонард понятия не имел, насколько изголодался по прикосновениям, пока не ощутил на коже тепло рук.  
  
Он с трудом подавляет желание застонать.  
  
— Почему ты так хочешь сделать мне приятно? — спрашивает Леонард, чтобы не выдать нечто более откровенное. — Разве ты не должен меня ненавидеть?  
  
— Эта поза наиболее удобна чтобы вырвать тебе почки, — сообщает ему Джим таким тоном, будто они обсуждают погоду.  
  
Леонард замирает, сердце пускается вскачь. Каким же идиотом надо быть...  
  
И слышит за спиной смех Джима, в котором нет ни капли безумия.  
  
Джим пошутил.  
  
— Вообще-то, — говорит Леонард, заставляя себя расслабиться, — угол был бы более удобным, если бы я лежал на боку.  
  
— Учту. — Джим возвращается к массажу.  
  
Джим действительно хорош. Он мягко разминает спину, прежде чем впиться в болезненно сведенные мышцы на плечах большими пальцами. Шесть или семь узлов спустя Леонард больше напоминает себе желе, чем человека. Он дрейфует на границе между сном и явью, чувствуя себя таким свободным, каким не чувствовал очень давно. Может быть, никогда.  
  
К сожалению, его сознание плывет вместе с ним, тихонько нашептывая, какого хрена он делает, превращая в раба несчастного парнишку, выигранного в карты в подсобке.  
  
«Разве это так плохо — устать от одиночества?» — спрашивает он свой разум.  
  
И, наверное, ему снится тихое «Нет», произнесенное сверху в ответ.


	2. Chapter 2

Следующим шагом их совместной жизни становится пьянка в баре по поводу того, что возраст Джима таки позволяет ему пить.  
  
Самое забавное, что ответ с самого начала хранился на падде Леонарда. Среди разнообразных сообщений из Джорджии, которые он удаляет, не читая, оказывается контракт с передачей патронажа над Джимом от некоего Николаса Льюиса Леонарду Маккою.  
  
В контракте указываются кое-какие детали его происхождения (и генома), но Леонарда больше всего интересуют два пункта.  
  
Во-первых, Джиму двадцать два.  
  
Во-вторых...  
  
— Значит, — Леонард ухмыляется, глядя на Джима через стол, — Тиберий, да?  
  
— Заткнись, — огрызается Джим.  
  
Они успевают каждый опрокинуть по несколько рюмок, когда в бар вваливаются кадеты Звездного флота, похожие на идеально смазанные машины. По нынешним временам не так-то просто стать «лучшими из лучших».  
  
Леонард следует за взглядом Джима, а тот провожает глазами стройную юную кадетку с идеальной гладкой кожей и длинным блестящим хвостиком. Девушка направляется к стойке.  
  
— Пожалуй, возьму нам еще. — Джим поднимается.  
  
Леонарду стоит возразить — платить придется ему, а его возможности ограничены — но ничто так не стимулирует желание напиться, как мысль о том, что на следующей неделе тебе, возможно, придется ночевать на улице.  
  
Он согласно машет рукой и откидывается на спинку сиденья, наблюдая за действом.  
  
Джим успевает усесться за стойку прежде, чем туда добирается кадетка. Она быстро привлекает внимание бармена и заказывает напитки, пока Джим оценивающе оглядывает ее с ног до головы. Когда он наконец склоняется к ней, на его лице поселяется уже ставшее знакомым Леонарду выражение — Джим само обаяние, пусть это лишь и маска, под которым читается глубокая уверенность в себе, говорящая: «прими мое предложение, и ты не пожалеешь».  
  
Впрочем, как бы не разливался Джим, девушка не поддается. Однако его настойчивость ее скорее веселит, чем оскорбляет, и спуску она не дает. Да, она ждет свой заказ, но все равно ушла бы, если бы чувствовала угрозу.  
  
Проблемы начинаются с появлением ее друга, здоровенного кадета, явно вздумавшего поиграть в рыцаря в сверкающих доспехах, независимо от того, хочет дама или нет. Ухмылка, с которой он оглядывает Джима, ясно дает понять, он знает, что Джим представляет собой, и убежден, что немодификанты не имеют никакого права разговаривать с «их» женщинами.  
  
Джим мотает головой и поднимает вверх руки, показывая, что не имел в виду ничего плохого. Немодификанту опасно проявлять дерзость. Джим наверняка об этом знает. Но кадет явно не отстанет пока не увидит, как Джим униженно просит прощения за свой проступок.  
  
Леонард не сомневается, что «униженно» и «просить» — не про Джима.  
  
Он отставляет бокал и торопливо идет к барной стойке, вставая между Джимом и неминуемой дракой.  
  
— Приношу свои извинения, — говорит он. — Он не собирался делать ничего дурного.  
  
— Все нормально, — вмешивается девушка. — Я в порядке.  
  
Парень, однако, не собирается успокаиваться.  
  
— Этот, значит, твой?  
  
Леонарду сложно дается ответ, но он все же выдавливает из себя достаточно уверенное:  
  
— Да.  
  
— Он не имеет права с ней разговаривать, — продолжает кадет, и теперь у него за спиной стоят три его дружка.  
  
Не существует закона, который запрещал бы Джиму с кем-то говорить, и Леонард уверен, что Джим собирается об этом напомнить. Поэтому он хватает его за плечо и предупреждающе стискивает.  
  
— Нам не нужны проблемы, — говорит он, таща Джима от стойки. — Давайте вернемся за столы и забудем об этом неприятном инциденте.  
  
Девушка ловит его намек.  
  
— Да, — поддерживает она. — Наш заказ готов, пойдемте сядем.  
  
— Ладно, но ты бы получше за ним следил, — предупреждает парень Леонарда.  
  
Тащить Джима становится тяжелее, но Леонард не останавливается. Ему хочется предложить этому мудаку сходить на хуй, но он сдерживается.  
  
— Мы вас больше не потревожим, — убеждает он.  
  
Осталось только вернуться за их столик...  
  
Кадет поворачивается к одному из друзей и, даже не пытаясь понизить голос, говорит:  
  
— Разве я не говорил? Этих тварей лучше держать на поводке.  
  
Джим вырывается из его хватки, но Леонард это едва замечает — он разворачивается, поднимает руку и что есть силы бьет говнюка в челюсть.  
  
Пока он и говнюк сцепляются друг с другом, Джим, отстраненно замечает Леонард, бросается на его друзей. Четыре на двоих — и так не лучшая комбинация, а скоро Леонард понимает, что в заварушку ввязался весь бар.  
  
Выпивка льется на пол, бутылки бьются, стулья ломаются — как минимум один из них о спину Леонарда.  
  
Они, конечно, проигрывают.  
  
Вместе с Джимом он оказывается на длинном крепком столе, Говнюк и Друзья нависают над ними, готовясь ввалить им по полной, уже просто в наказание. Леонард поворачивается к Джиму. Тот улыбается, скаля окровавленные зубы, и Леонард уверен — через пару минут они либо оба будут в отрубе, либо их арестуют, и он не знает, что хуже. Он зажмуривается и...  
  
И едва не подпрыгивает, когда на весь бар раздается пронзительный свист.  
  
Кадеты моментально встают по стойке смирно. Для тех, кто только что выиграл драку, вид у них поразительно напуганный.  
  
— Если вы не в курсе, — объявляет властный голос, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, — это не то поведение, которого ждут от будущего Звездного флота. Те, кто не успеют в казарму раньше меня, на завтрашний шаттл могут не торопиться.  
  
Бар пустеет за минуту — а Леонард не сомневается, что большинство посетителей никакого отношения к флоту не имели.  
  
Ну, почти пустеет. Леонард не находит в себе сил пошевелиться.  
  
Он снова смотрит на Джима.  
  
— Так и знал, что с тобой будут проблемы.  
  
— Вообще-то, — возражает Джим, — я сам тебе об этом сказал.  
  
Леонард переводит взгляд на потолок и раздумывает над этим минуту, а, может, час. Голова еще немного кружится. Из всего, что можно сейчас добавить в его жизнь, честность, пожалуй — не худшее.  
  
— Вставай, — командует голос, владелец которого, как он думал, давно ушел. Что-то подсказывает, что отказаться не получится.  
  
Леонард и Джим поднимаются.  
  
Один из перевернутых поблизости столиков снова поставлен на ножки. К нему подтащены три кресла. В одном расположился мужчина в униформе Звездного Флота, немолодой, но подтянутый. Седина на висках лишь добавляет ему представительности. На столе перед ним стакан, ещё два стакана поставлены перед свободными креслами.  
  
Приглашение — или, скорее, приказ, — очевиден. Они садятся. Леонард берет стакан и выпивает залпом, надеясь позаимствовать у алкоголя храбрости.  
  
И тут же начинает плеваться и кашлять.  
  
— Господи, что это было?  
  
— Попросил бармена смешать специально для вас. Старое средство от похмелья, — сообщает ему мужчина. — Рецепт моей прабабки.  
  
Он выжидающе смотрит на Джима, и тот, к большому удивлению Леонарда, выпивает свою порцию без лишних вопросов.  
  
— Вот и славно, — говорит незнакомец. — Вы мне нужны трезвыми. Я капитан Кристофер Пайк.  
  
— Послушайте, капитан Пайк, — говорит Леонард, глядя ему в глаза и стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал со всей возможной честностью. — Мы не собирались встревать в драку с вашими кадетами...  
  
— Правда? — удивляется Пайк. — А свидетели говорят, что одному из них вы врезали в челюсть.  
  
Леонард опускает взгляд.  
  
— Ну, я...  
  
— Он не виноват, — встревает Джим. — Ваши кадеты — редкие мудаки.  
  
— Джим! — шипит Леонард.  
  
— Не переживайте, доктор Маккой, — успокаивает его Пайк. — Он прав.  
  
Пораженный Леонард вскидывает голову.  
  
— Что, простите? — и добавляет: — Погодите... откуда вам известно мое имя?  
  
— Ну, имя мне назвал бармен, — поясняет Пайк, делая глоток из своего бокала, — но ваша репутация и так идет впереди вас.  
  
— Слушайте, если дело в том, что... — Леонард бросает взгляд в сторону Джима, боясь продолжить.  
  
— Звездному флоту пригодились бы доктора вашего уровня, — мягко прерывает его Пайк.  
  
— Звездному флоту? — Леонард, видимо, еще пьян. Он моргает, пытаясь прогнать туман в голове. — Вы, должно быть, шутите.  
  
— Почему? Пока вы там валялись, я просмотрел ваше досье. У вас отличная статистика по пациентам и репутация человека изобретательного и не ограничивающего себя стандартными протоколами.  
  
Леонид хмыкает.  
  
— «Не ограничивает себя стандартными протоколами»? — повторяет он. — Красиво сказано. Но, поверьте мне, это не качество, о котором стоит сообщать работодателям.  
  
— Возможно, вам просто не везло с работодателями, — предполагает Пайк. — Здесь, на земле, медицина действительно стала... шаблонной, но там, — Пайк указывает в потолок, имея в виду звездное небо за ним, — мы по-прежнему имеем дело с неизведанным, и нам бы не помешали люди с острым умом, любящие вызов, а не пытающиеся в очередной раз усовершенствовать колесо.  
  
Леонард вынужден признать, это куда лучшее предложение, чем ожидаемый подзатыльник. И все же...  
  
— Есть еще кое-что, — говорит он, тыча в потолок. — Мне не очень-то нравится «там».  
  
— Космос прекрасен, — искренне — по нему это видно — отвечает Пайк. — Когда впервые увидишь звезды — да что там, Землю, — из атмосферы, у тебя просто дух захватит.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь, — сухо соглашается Леонард. — А потом я начну задыхаться. У меня аэрофобия. Это означает, что я боюсь умереть в чем-то, что летает.  
  
Пайка это не смущает.  
  
— С этим мы справимся.  
  
Джим фыркает, привлекая его внимание к себе.  
  
— Забавно, — говорит он. — А ведь ходили слухи, будто Звездный Флот работает в космосе.  
  
— Поверь мне, на Земле тоже есть чем заняться, — возражает Пайк и снова поворачивается к Маккою. — Ксеномедициной в том числе. Вы самородок, доктор, а с вашей лицензией вам не придется начинать в Академии с нуля.  
  
Леонард думает над тем, каково это будет — снова учиться; погружаться в массивы незнакомой информации, выяснять, как лучше ее применить; как спасать жизни.  
  
А потом переводит взгляд на мальчишку, ради которого только что встрял в драку. Джима придется отпустить.  
  
Пайк провожает его глазами.  
  
— Академия предусматривает программы для патронов, — слишком уж ровным тоном продолжает он. — Мистер Кирк сможет проживать и получать питание вместе с вами на всем протяжении вашего обучения.  
  
— Ладно, — уступает Леонард. — Мы... то есть, я подумаю над этим.  
  
— Хорошо. — Пайк встает. — Шаттл улетает в семь утра.  
  
Леонард провожает взглядом его спину. Пайк ни разу не оглядывается. От предложенных возможностей голова идет кругом.  
  
То, что капитан Звездного Флота знает фамилию Джима, ускользает от его внимания.  
  
Они идут обратно в мотель, решив проветрить головы ночной прохладой, и к возвращению в номер окончательно трезвеют. Шаттл отправляется через пять часов.  
  
— Да уж, — говорит Джим. — Вот дела.  
  
— Я должен согласиться, — говорит Леонард. Уверенность в его голосе становится сюрпризом даже для него.  
  
— Ладно, — соглашается Джим.  
  
— Я не буду заставлять тебя ехать со мной, — продолжает Леонард. — Слишком далеко и слишком неопределенно. У тебя есть здесь родственники?  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Джим, хотя это больше похоже на «больше нет».  
  
Леонард кивает, не зная, что еще сказать. Запинаясь, он продолжает:  
  
— Я тебя отпущу. Ты прав, я и раньше хотел. Понятия не имею, о чем я только думал. Я просто... перепишу договор на тебя, или как там это делается.  
  
— Ага, — говорит Джим, но, кажется, радостно кричать «Свобода!» ему почему-то не хочется.  
  
Повисает неловкое молчание.  
  
— Денег у меня почти нет, — признается Леонард, почему-то чувствуя себя виноватым. — Но все, что есть, я тебе оставлю. Хватит на первое время, пока не найдешь себе работу или нового покровителя.  
  
— Конечно, — соглашается Джим. — Много времени не займет. Вокруг полно мудаков. Наверняка найдется кто-нибудь, кому понравится ставить меня на колени.  
  
От вставшей перед глазами картины Леонарду становится тошно.  
  
— Джим... мне нечего здесь делать. Я даже не знаю, зачем... В смысле, мне даже содержать тебя не на что. Мне нужна работа, и пока кроме флота мне никто ничего не предложил.  
  
— Ну да. — Джим все еще не смотрит ему в глаза. — Лови момент и все такое. — Он оглядывает комнату и поворачивается к двери. — Похоже, мне пора. Спасибо за... хм... меня.  
  
— Тебе не обязательно уходить, — говорит Леонард. — Комната оплачена до полудня, если хочешь, я продлю.  
  
Джим колеблется.  
  
— Хотя бы останься и выспись. — Леонард достает кредитку, перепрограммирует и оставляет на тумбочке.  
  
Джим долго стоит, не шевелясь, но наконец раздевается до трусов и укладывается в постель.  
  
Секунду помедлив, Леонард следует за ним.  
  
И ворочается еще почти час, прежде чем забыться рядом с ним беспокойным сном.  
  
Они не впервые делят одну постель, но еще никогда Леонард так остро не чувствовал разделяющее их пространство... и то, насколько оно невелико.  
  
Просыпается он с членом во рту Джима.  
  
И, разумеется, не сразу понимает, что происходит.  
  
Поначалу он просто тонет в теплом влажном удовольствии.  
  
Потом вдруг понимает, что исходит оно от члена, которому горячо, и влажно, и, боже, так тесно.  
  
И он дергает бедрами, беспомощно толкаясь вперед, желая большего. Все его тело оживает прежде, чем он открывает наконец глаза и понимает, что окружающая реальность совсем не похожа на сон.  
  
Он смотрит вниз и... Привет!  
  
Леонард вспоминает, где он и осознает, что происходит, секунд на тридцать раньше, чем до него доходит: это нужно прекратить.  
  
Еще минута уходит на то, чтобы собраться с силами и, схватив Джима за плечи, все-таки от себя отцепить.  
  
Он держит Джима на расстоянии вытянутой руки и смотрит на него, не зная, что сказать.  
  
— Джим... — приходит на ум первое слово и остается в одиночестве.  
  
Он так и пялится на Джима, когда тот облизывает нижнюю губу.  
  
Блядь.  
  
— Дай мне закончить, — шепчет Джим. — Ты же хочешь.  
  
Конечно, хочет — его член устроен так же, как у всех остальных — но ему двадцать восемь и он собирается вступить во флот. Самое время поучиться самоконтролю.  
  
— Что ты делаешь, Джим? — интересуется он. Выходит неприятно покровительственно.  
  
— Пытаюсь сделать тебе приятно, — огрызается Джим. — Прости, забыл, что ты ненавидишь веселье.  
  
Наверное, это должно было прозвучать насмешливо, но в его голосе слышится... отчаяние? Хотел бы Леонард знать, почему.  
  
— Я же сказал, мне это не нужно.  
  
— Тогда какого хрена тебе нужно?  
  
«Друг, — думает Леонард. — Вспомнить, каково это — быть счастливым».  
  
— Новое начало, — произносит он вместо этого.  
  
Лицо Джима превращается в привычную маску.  
  
— Ну да, — говорит он, слезая с постели и натягивая штаны и рубашку. — Удачи.  
  
Он скрывается за дверью прежде, чем Леонард успевает пожелать ему того же.  
  
Кредитка остается на прикроватном столике.  
  
Наконец, Леонард проверяет часы. До отлета шаттла остается меньше часа.  
  
Он идет в ванную, плещет водой на лицо. Отражение в зеркале подсказывает, что оставшиеся пару лишних минут неплохо бы потратить на бритье. Бритвенный набор остался в сумке.  
  
Первое, что бросается ему в глаза, когда он возвращается в комнату, — прикроватная тумбочка.  
  
С лежащей на ней кредитной карточкой.  
  
Леонард переводит взгляд на кровать и проигрывает в голове события прошедшего часа, пытаясь понять, чего добивался Джим.  
  
Все еще размышляя, он достает бритву и возвращается в ванную. И тут до него доходит.  
  
Позабытая бритва летит в раковину.  
  
Леонард едва вспоминает схватить кредитку и обуться, прежде чем схватить сумку и выбежать из номера. Он так занят размышлениями о том, где искать Джима, что чуть об него не спотыкается.  
  
Потому что тот сидит прямо у двери номера.  
  
«Что ж, — думает Леонард, — хотя бы с этим проблем не возникло».  
  
Следующая часть, разумеется, будет куда сложнее. Леонард решает не играть со словами.  
  
— Ты хотел, чтобы я взял тебя с собой.  
  
Джим, прищурившись, поднимает на него глаза.  
  
— Нет? — Ответ почему-то звучит как вопрос.  
  
— Ты хотел сделать так, чтобы у меня мысли не возникло тебя отпустить.  
  
Джим смотрит куда-то Леонарду за спину.  
  
— Дебильный план, — говорит он.  
  
Леонард пожимает плечами.  
  
— Ну, ты сам его придумал.  
  
Фыркнув, Джим встает и отряхивается.  
  
— Ты спятил, старик. Я просто понял, что тебе давно ничего не обламывалось. Решил сделать прощальный по...  
  
— У меня нет на это времени, — прерывает его Леонард. — У меня шаттл улетает. Ты идешь или нет?  
  
Леонард поворачивается и уходит, не оглядываясь, и улыбается, слыша шаги за спиной.  
  
Они успевают вовремя, оказываясь последними и занимая единственных два свободных места.  
  
Которые как раз напротив их знакомых по прошлой ночи. Зачинщик недовольно пялится на них.  
  
Джим ему подмигивает.  
  
— Привет, Пирожок, — говорит он и посылает воздушный поцелуй.  
  
«Пирожок» дергается вперед, но ремни безопасности откидывают его обратно, и прежде чем он успевает их отстегнуть, шаттл отрывается от земли.  
  
Леонард тут же забывает о «Пирожке» и поворачивается к Джиму, вцепляясь в подлокотники.  
  
— Меня может на тебя вырвать, — предупреждает он.


	3. Chapter 3

К моменту приземления в Сан-Франциско Леонард чувствует себя так, будто попал в ад в разгар сезона.  
  
А там его переехал автобус и пару километров протащил по каменистой земле, после чего Леонарда замариновали в уксусе с лимонным соком и, наконец, поставили тушиться на медленном огне.  
  
— Так ты правда не любишь летать? — замечает Джим, и если бы у Леонарда не тряслись так сильно руки (и не были сбиты костяшки), он бы сам отправил его в полет подзатыльником.  
  
Приходится ограничиться выразительным взглядом.  
  
— Доктор Леонард Маккой плюс один, — объявляет женский голос.  
  
Леонард хмыкает. Можно подумать, он притащил Джима вместо подружки на чью-то свадьбу.  
  
— Похоже, это нас, — бормочет он. — Пошли.  
  
Стоит им дойти до стойки регистрации, Джима куда-то утаскивает здоровенный парень в серой форме. Леонард даже не успевает сдать свой биометрический паспорт.  
  
— Эй. — Леонард замечает, что Джима уводят, почти случайно. — Куда вы его тащите?  
  
— Он должен пройти медобследование и зарегистрироваться, — объясняет ему женщина за стойкой. — Не бойтесь, доктор, его вернут в том же виде.  
  
Леонард не очень понимает, что означают ее слова, но решает не спорить.  
  
Женщина отводит его в крохотный квадратный кабинет и дотошно опрашивает. Выпытав все, что отсутствует в официальных файлах, она протягивает ему новенький блестящий падд, куда более навороченный, чем его собственный.  
  
— Пароль биометрический. Внутри найдете номер вашего кампуса и комнаты. В комнате установлен также стационарный комм. Логин откроет доступ к вашему расписанию — оно составлено на первый семестр — и к учебным материалам. Кроме этого, вы можете пользоваться академическим сервисом обмена сообщениями, общей и медицинской библиотеками. После первого входа в систему увидите пару сообщений. Одно будет касаться возможности получить дополнительные баллы и повышенную стипендию за подработку в клинике. Другое определяет правила и ограничения, касающиеся вашего компаньона. Пожалуйста, заполните обе формы как можно быстрее. Вопросы?  
  
Если у Леонарда и есть вопросы, сформулировать их он пока не в состоянии. Женщина воспринимает его молчание как согласие.  
  
— Отлично. – Она встает. — Пройдите в конец коридора на медосмотр. Там получите дальнейшие указания. Добро пожаловать в Академию Звездного Флота.  
  
Несмотря на потрепанный внешний вид, медосмотр Леонард проходит без труда (сейчас подобные вещи по большому счету формальность — все, что действительно нужно знать, расскажет твоя ДНК). После осмотра доктор залечивает ему синяки и ссадины, и даже вкалывает быстродействующее успокоительное, чтобы помочь справиться с последствиями аэрофобии.  
  
Оттуда Леонард попадает под ультразвуковой душ, а потом к парикмахеру, который его стрижет и бреет. И то, и другое весьма к месту.  
  
Когда Леонард поднимается из кресла, он ощущает себя новым человеком. Достойным членом общества.  
  
Последним пунктом становится снятие мерок для формы и еще кое-каких флотских вещей, которые, как ему говорят, прачечная доставит в комнату к концу дня.  
  
Выходя в задний холл, Леонард задумывается, где ему теперь искать Джима.  
  
Однако волнения оказываются напрасными.  
  
Джим и еще шесть молчаливых молодых людей тихо стоят в углу комнаты. Все они одеты в свободные кремовые штаны и туники. Одинаковые, ничем не выделяющиеся, кажется, по природе своей... покорные.  
  
Они стоят там как скот на торгах.  
  
У Леонарда по спине пробегают мурашки.  
  
Джим замечает его почти сразу и, не говоря ни слова, направляется к нему.  
  
Тишина и без того действует на нервы, а Леонард замечает еще и то, что, хотя Джима переодели, синяки и ссадины на его руках и лице никуда не делись. Собственно, Леонард сомневается, что Джиму дали возможность хотя бы помыться.  
  
«Его вернут вам таким же».  
  
В этот раз Леонарда по-настоящему пробирает дрожь.  
  
Помня, что они не одни, Леонард прикусывает язык и кивает в сторону выхода, намекая, чтобы Джим шел за ним. По пути включает новый падд, находит информацию о своей комнате и сразу идет туда, коротко оглянувшись, чтобы убедиться, что Джим не отстал.  
  
Повсюду толкутся люди — рекрутированные в разных местах новички и вернувшиеся к осеннему семестру кадеты — поэтому наедине они остаются только когда добираются до их комнаты, и Леонард вдавливает большим пальцем кнопку возле двери.  
  
— Какого черта? — спрашивает он, едва они оказываются внутри. — Я думал, тебя отвели на медосмотр.  
  
— Так и есть, — сухо отвечает Джим. — Тебя наверняка обрадует, что, хотя я по-прежнему генетически ущербен, заразных болезней у меня нет.  
  
— Они проверили тебя на инфекции, но не потрудились залечить лицо?! – Как доктор он в бешенстве. Черт, да любой нормальный человек был бы взбешен.  
  
Джим пожимает плечами.  
  
— Зачем? Насколько им известно, тебя все устраивает. Черт, да ты сам вполне мог это сделать.  
  
— Я мог?.. Господи Боже. — Леонард с отвращением мотает головой. — Как только доберусь до аптечки, обязательно все исправлю, а пока иди сюда.  
  
Леонард ведет слегка удивленного Джима в ванную и усаживает на сиденье унитаза. Смочив полотенце, приподнимает его голову за подбородок и берется за синяки и порезы.  
  
Джим сидит тихо-тихо. Большинство людей в подобной ситуации закрыло бы глаза, но Джим смотрит на него, не отводя взгляда, и почему-то это кажется даже более интимным, чем тот раз, когда член Леонарда был у него во рту.  
  
А вот об этом думать не стоило. Не сейчас, когда Джим так близко.  
  
— Ну вот. — Леонард резко выпускает его подбородок. — Готово. Лучше?  
  
Джим тихо смеется, не обращая внимания на разбитую губу, и смотрит прямо на Леонарда — или внутрь него.  
  
— Не знаю, как мне, но тебе наверняка.  
  
Поразительно, насколько хорошо Джим его изучил.  
  
Леонард оставляет его принять ультразвуковой душ. Торопясь получить аптечку, он садится за комм и заполняет запрос на предоставление ему практических часов в госпитале Звездного флота. Там наверняка будет куда больше интересных случаев, чем в клинике Академии, полной избалованных (и улучшенных) кадетов.  
  
Закончив с этим, он открывает вторую форму, упомянутую той женщиной — ту, что касается «правил содержания компаньона».  
  
В первую очередь форма информирует, что Джиму имплантирован стандартный академический маячок, в постоянном режиме следящий за его перемещениями и передающий информацию в службу безопасности. Леонард тоже может получить данные в любой момент.  
  
Хотя причиной слежки называются соображения безопасности, следующие вопросы наводят Леонарда на мысль, что составителей гораздо больше волновали лично его, Леонарда, предпочтения, чем проблемы Академии.  
  
Он должен решить, можно ли Джиму покидать кампус. Если можно, следует задать время, когда это разрешено (не больше трех часов в совокупности и только в светлое время суток). Нарушение грозит наказанием. Видимо, чтобы у Джима не возникло желания сбежать.  
  
Поскольку у Леонарда в голове не укладывается, как в принципе можно иметь в этом вопросе какие-то «предпочтения», не говоря уж о том, чтобы их сформулировать, он переходит к следующему блоку вопросов.  
  
Оказывается, он решает также, может ли Джим свободно передвигаться по кампусу. Эти прогулки тоже ограничиваются определенным количеством часов в день, но даже если Леонард предоставит полную свободу, все равно останутся зоны, куда немодификантам заходить запрещено, к тому же, после десяти вечера они все обязаны находится в своих комнатах, «не считая экстренных ситуаций».  
  
Насколько ситуация экстренная, решает тоже Леонард, и он же несет наказание, если служба безопасности с ним не согласится. Леонард делает себе мысленную пометку и выбирает пункт, согласно которому Джим может свободно посещать любую открытую для немодификантов зону в любое разрешенное время.  
  
Почему-то Леонард совсем не чувствует себя благородным.  
  
Из следующего отдела он узнает, что его комната — собственно, весь жилой блок — был сконструирован с расчетом на кадетов-патронов. В нем предусмотрены места специально для немодификантов, где они могут собираться и общаться без ограничений. Есть среди них и небольшой тренажерный зал.  
  
Видимо, Джиму разрешается иметь друзей.  
  
(И поддерживать себя в форме, хотя только слепой не увидит, что выгадывает в этом случае в первую очередь сам Леонард.  
  
Леонард, конечно, не собирается пользоваться выгодой, но все же).  
  
Еще это означает, что «одноместный» номер предполагает наличие дополнительной спальни, расположенной за крохотной кухонькой. Поначалу Леонард радуется, узнав, что у них обоих будет некоторое подобие личного пространства.  
  
Потом он идет смотреть комнату.  
  
Из мебели в ней только узкая постель и маленький комод на три ящика, и она уже кажется захламленной. Леонард встает в изножье кровати, протягивает руки в стороны — пальцы касаются стен. Он говорит себе, что это лучше, чем ничего, по крайней мере, у Джима будет, где уединиться, но помещение в полный голос заявляет, чего стоит его жизнь.  
  
Вернувшись к комму, Леонард узнает, что хотя ему потребуется специальное разрешение, чтобы запереть Джима в его клетушке (или в общей комнате), он, тем не менее, может поставить галочку в нужном месте, и дверь Джима всегда будет для него открыта.  
  
Почему-то именно эта привилегия кажется Леонарду самой жестокой.  
  
Он быстро выбирает пункт, дающий Джиму полный контроль над дверью в собственную спальню.  
  
Последний абзац предупреждает, что личный падд и стационарный комм должны быть открыты только когда Леонард непосредственно ими пользуется. Джиму доступ к ним не разрешается вовсе. Также в нем говорится, что на кампусе Джим обязан носить стандартную флотскую одежду для немодификантов, если только не находится в личных апартаментах (видимо, там ему разрешается одеваться по собственному вкусу — или, скорее, по вкусу Леонарда).  
  
Другими словами, по внешнему виду Джима любой должен понять, кто он такой (или кем он не является).  
  
Леонард со стыдом вспоминает, как сам жаловался, пусть и не вслух, что его слишком ограничивают, что от него слишком многого требуют и ждут, что ему не дают принимать собственные решения. Прежде чем он успевает задуматься, сколько на самом деле ему дозволено решать, дверь в ванную с мягким шипением распахивается.  
  
Леонард быстро пролистывает форму к началу и выдает Джиму разрешение на пребывание в кампусе с трех до шести вечера — самый большой возможный интервал. (Джим производит впечатление ночного человека, но придется ограничиться ранним вечером). Леонард быстро подписывает форму и закрывает, прежде чем к нему подходит Джим. Ни к чему сразу представлять новую жизнь в черно-белом цвете.  
  
— Здесь не так уж плохо, — замечает тот, вставая позади.  
  
Леонард поворачивается, но не смеет посмотреть ему в глаза.  
  
— Ага, — говорит он. — У тебя будет собственная комната, там, за кухней.  
  
— Я не готовлю, — предупреждает Джим.  
  
Леонард хмыкает.  
  
— Я и не надеялся.  
  
Джим подходит к двери в свою спальню и заглядывает внутрь.  
  
— Прости, что она такая крохотная.  
  
Джим пожимает плечами и разворачивается обратно к нему. Леонард по-прежнему на него не смотрит.  
  
— Что? — интересуется Джим.  
  
— В смысле «что»? Ничего.  
  
— Выкладывай.  
  
Леонард пялится на пятнышко на джинсах.  
  
— Есть... несколько правил.  
  
— Да неужели, — бормочет Джим, ни капли не удивленный. — Рассказывай.  
  
Леонард набирает воздуху в грудь и излагает основные моменты. О решениях, которые ему пришлось принимать, он умалчивает.  
  
— Спорт, друзья и редкие послеобеденные прогулки, — подытоживает Джим, когда он заканчивает. — О чем еще можно мечтать?  
  
«Обо всем», — думает Леонард.  
  
Ночью он переносит данные со своего падда на выданный Академией, и стирает старый начисто. Он оставляет его на кухонной стойке с пометкой «Джиму».  
  
Им обоим должно быть до жути неловко.  
  
Правила Академии ни на секунду не дают Леонарду забыть о статусе Джима, и его постоянно терзает жуткое чувство вины. В то же время, он не сомневается, что Джим хочет быть здесь. Ему не известны причины, да, но он знает, что Джим предпочел свободе поездку в Академию и его патронат.  
  
Знает, хотя они ни разу об этом не говорили, что Джим пойдет на все, чтобы остаться.  
  
(Порой Леонард просыпается посреди ночи, покрытый потом, потому что ему снова снится Джим и его губы на члене).  
  
И хотя Джим готов играть свою роль до конца, Леонард никак не может вступить в свою. Не то чтобы у него перед глазами не было должных примеров. Кампус полон ими. Каждый день его окружают люди, рожденные и выросшие внутри системы патронажа; люди, которым немодификанты служили так или иначе всю их жизнь. Перед ним маршируют ряды уверенного красного, осторожно оплывают их течения непритязательного бежевого, и все вместе это похоже на танец.  
  
Танец, в котором каждый заучил свою партию наизусть.  
  
В котором все движения выверены и точны.  
  
И только Леонард неуклюже топчется как детсадовец на первом уроке, то и дело поправляя плохо сидящее трико.  
  
Жизнь с Джимом просто обязана быть до жути неловкой, но это не так.  
  
Они не проводят вместе время в кампусе — по правде говоря, Леонард вообще не в курсе, чем занят Джим, когда сам он на занятиях или в госпитале — но когда они остаются в комнате вдвоем... им легко.  
  
Леонард хмурится, глядя на монитор комма, и пытается составить расписание на следующий семестр так, чтобы оно хоть немного сочеталось с дежурствами в больнице. У первокурсников нет привилегий в регистрации, и придумать что-то удобоваримое оказывается гораздо сложнее, чем он ожидал. 

— Чертов семестр едва начался, а они уже хотят, чтобы я распланировал следующий, — бормочет он. — И, судя по всему, никому на хрен не надо, чтобы я работал в госпитале, потому что они явно не пытаются облегчить мне жизнь. Знаешь, что случается, когда доктора не спят? Люди гибнут, вот что. Идиоты. — Леонард замолкает и вздыхает, готовясь совершить еще один подход к расписанию. – Впрочем, хуже, чем сейчас, уже не будет, — бормочет он. Обязательные циклы в этом семестре настолько же утомительны, насколько скучны.  
  
Сзади слышится шлепанье босых ног. Джим поднимается с дивана и идет к нему. Плечи обхватывают крепкие руки, с силой разминают. Леонард стонет, закрывает глаза и роняет голову назад, подаваясь навстречу прикосновениям.  
  
— Ох, блядь. Спасибо, — тянет он, надеясь, что избыток благодарности в голосе не спугнет Джима.  
  
Порой Джим напоминает ему кошку тети Эдны, Мэгги. Чем больше ты пытался с ней подружиться, тем сильнее она старалась увильнуть, но стоило перестать обращать на нее внимание, и кошка тут же начинала виться возле ног или карабкалась на колени.  
  
Леонард старается не представлять, как к нему на колени карабкается Джим.  
  
И все же, чаще всего Джим что-то делает для него, когда Леонард ничего сам не просит. Неожиданный завтрак или сваренный кофе, уборка, массаж ног. Джим, кажется, обладает сверхъестественным чутьем в плане того, что и когда нужно Леонарду больше всего, но не торопится выполнять, если попросить напрямую.  
  
Джим впивается в особенно плотный узел мышц, и Леонард стонет снова.  
  
Массаж длится так долго, что расписание почти вылетает у него из головы, как вдруг все прекращается. Джим склоняется вперед, перегибаясь через его плечо, и протягивает руку к экрану.  
  
— Что ты….  
  
— Курс транспортных протоколов у Олафсена тебе точно не нужен, — объясняет Джим. – Он конченый мудак, лекции у него адски скучные, а за хорошую оценку придется просто убиться.  
  
Леонард моргает.  
  
— Ты-то откуда знаешь?  
  
— Алекс и Ди рассказали. Они живут наверху со второкурсниками Леонетти и Хастингсом, и те жаловались на него весь семестр. А Джастин рассказывал, что Лоусон как преподаватель гораздо лучше, и она как раз собирается вести этот цикл в следующем году. Тебе не обязательно его сдавать до конца второго семестра, так что можно подождать до нее.  
  
— Ладно, — соглашается Леонард. – Но тогда…  
  
— А если мы его вычеркиваем, — продолжает Джим, убирая цикл с экрана, — эти три курса легко можно впихнуть между дежурствами в госпитале. – Джим подставляет в план нужные строчки. – Лабораторные занятия ставим на среду – для тебя они все равно легче легкого – и тогда поместятся еще и основы рукопашного боя с Огштайном. Он занимается с безопасниками и остальными, не входящими в будущий командный состав, и может научить всяким грязным приемчиками, но в следующем году собирается уходить.  
  
Джим вбивает основы рукопашного боя в поисковое окно и перетягивает в последнее свободное окно в расписании Леонарда. Его новом, идеальном составленном расписании.  
  
Леонард восхищенно пялится на экран.  
  
— Ух ты, — только и может сказать он. – Лучше просто не придумаешь. Спасибо.  
  
Джим лишь пожимает плечами и возвращается на диван.  
  
А у Леонарда впервые мелькает мысль, что Джим и остальные немодификанты, пожалуй, знают о внутренней кухне Академии куда больше, чем сам директор.  
  
И что, несмотря на весь надзор, Академия понятия не имеет, что между ними происходит.

[](http://imgur.com/RRZj3oN)


	4. Chapter 4

У Леонарда входит в привычку рассказывать Джиму о сменах и парах. Сложно сказать, вникает ли тот в то, что ему говорят, возможно, ему вообще наплевать, но Леонарду просто нравится возможность озвучивать приходящие в голову идеи и не зацикливаться на них самому.  
  
Джим слушает, и это главное.  
  
О своих делах Джим по-прежнему не распространяется, но не прочь поделиться гуляющими по Академии сплетнями. В его полном сарказма пересказе большинство из них уморительны.  
  
Некоторые неожиданно полезны и помогают избегать неприятностей.  
  
Только по этому пункту их отношения с Джимом затмевают как минимум два из четырех лет его брака.  
  
Черт, их не портит даже полное воздержание. По крайней мере, с Джимом не приходиться жаловаться на недостаток невинных прикосновений и здоровой дозы сексуального напряжения.  
  
К тому же, Джим ему не изменяет.  
  
На самом деле, Леонард понятия не имеет, обламывается что-то Джиму на стороне или нет. Из его же рассказов он знает, что другие немодификанты иногда спят друг с другом, есть даже несколько постоянных пар, но о себе Джим молчит, а Леонард не спрашивает.  
  
Ясно лишь то, что Джим немало времени проводит в тренажерном зале. Не то чтобы он плохо выглядел раньше, но изменения в его внешности не заметил бы только слепой.  
  
И изменения эти отвлекают Леонарда все чаще и чаще. Впрочем, он не жалуется.  
  
Однако, когда катастрофа в виде семестровой работы по ксенобиологии все-таки случается, ему совершенно некого винить, кроме себя. Идет второй семестр, и да, учитывая флотские курсы (действительно интересные) и смены в госпитале, где ему предоставляют все большую самостоятельность, а с ней растет и ответственность, Леонард завален делами по самую маковку. Но, черт возьми, он это прекрасно осознавал — он, в конце концов, закончил медицинский. Ему не нужно объяснять, как важно правильно управлять своим временем.  
  
И Леонард безнадежно далек от этого сейчас, когда пялится на пару листков с примечаниями и пытается понять, как сделать из этого что-то более-менее пристойное. Через два дня контрольную нужно сдать, и сейчас он бы должен был ее перечитывать и вносить последние правки, а не начинать писать с нуля.  
  
Поэтому Леонард чуть ли не впервые за все годы учебы проводит бессонную ночь за текстом, набирая к утру в лучшем случае половину. Академия — не то место, где можно просто так пропустить пару, поэтому он поднимается и идет в аудиторию, хотя все его мысли только о контрольной, и он втихую делает пометки о том, что еще нужно раскрыть.  
  
Пропустить смену в госпитале тоже нельзя, равно как и думать о чем-то еще, кроме здоровья пациента, однако в периоды затишья и в свой перерыв Леонард умудряется дописать еще пару абзацев.  
  
И вот наступает ночь перед сдачей. Леонард сидит перед компьютером, пялясь красными глазами, в которые будто насыпали песка, в монитор так, словно от этого зависит его репутация. В некотором смысле, так и есть — преподаватель строг и весьма влиятелен в медицинских кругах Звездного флота. К трем часам основная часть работы готова. Заключения нет.  
  
Сил на то, чтобы его написать, тоже. Голова звеняще пуста.  
  
Леонард делает пару заметок о том, что нужно добавить, чтобы подвести к выводам, и убеждает себя, что пара часов сна пробудят в нем красноречие. Он ставит будильник на шесть утра, отчаянно надеясь, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы перезагрузить мозги, а оставшегося времени хватит на вычитку и выводы, от которых ему потом не будет мучительно стыдно.  
Валится лицом в подушку и отключается, даже не раздевшись.  
  
В шесть будильник не звонит.  
  
В девять Леонард просыпается сам. До конца приема работ остается три минуты. Доктор Лоулер зациклен на пунктуальности — опоздать с подачей работы равносильно тому, чтобы не сдать ее вовсе, поэтому Леонард собирает бумаги и делает единственно возможное — зажмуривается и нажимает кнопку «отправить».  
  
Потом тащится в душ, готовясь встречать новый день.  
  
На контрольную он больше не смотрит. Он всерьез боится при виде нее расплакаться.  
  
Неделю спустя приходит ответ. Леонард нацеживает себе бурбона, залпом выпивает и открывает сообщение.  
  
Не вдаваясь в комментарии доктора Лоулера, которые сливаются в одно мутное пятно, он мотает страницу сразу к оценке.  
  
Девяносто восемь.  
  
Не может быть, он, наверное, путает девятку с шестеркой. Шестьдесят восемь — вот это куда более реально.  
  
Леонард моргает, перечитывает и удивленно раскрывает рот. Все верно.  
  
— Джим, — зовет он, — не мог бы ты подойти?  
  
Джим появляется тут же, с видом человека, готового отрицать все, в чем его попытаются обвинить.  
  
Леонард, впрочем, едва это замечает.  
  
— Не мог бы ты прочитать вслух оценку? — просит он.  
  
Джим встает позади, привычно кладет руку ему на плечо и склоняется к падду.  
  
— Девяносто восемь, — говорит он. — Отлично!  
  
— Но я же... я даже не...  
  
— Глубокий и всесторонний анализ и исключительно точное заключение, — с гордостью зачитывает Джим. — Похоже, ты сразил его в самое сердце. Надо отпраздновать.  
  
Леонард берется за бутылку и на автомате наливает еще два стакана. Не может быть, чтобы настолько въедливый человек как Лоулер так бы хвалил его в лучшем случае посредственную работу. Так не бывает.  
  
И все же он поддается уговорам Джима и пропускает стаканчик. А потом еще один, и еще, и к шестому они валяются на диване практически друг на друге, едят куриные крылышки, хохочут и обсуждают, что сегодня может идти на развлекательном канале.  
  
В один момент повисает молчание, Леонард выворачивает шею и смотрит на Джима.  
  
Он ловит тот редкий момент, когда Джим сбрасывает все маски, и если продолжать метафору с кошкой, то улыбка на его лице явно говорит об особо жирной канарейке.

Наступившее субботнее утро Леонард встречает гипошприцем со средством от похмелья, после чего наконец берется за свою контрольную. Она выглядит гораздо более аккуратной, чем тот вариант, который остался у него в памяти. К тому же, к ней добавили заключение.  
  
Отличное заключение.  
  
Что ж. Ладно.  
  
Леонард идет в кухню и готовит завтрак на двоих.  
  
В обед, пока Джим гуляет где-то с друзьями, Леонард решает, что ему тоже пора выбираться из кампуса. Он неторопливо доходит до центра города, где набредает на маленький старомодный книжный магазинчик.  
  
Его прабабка по отцовской линии питала слабость к бумажным страницам и напечатанным словам, которую передала и Леонарду. Но сейчас, разглядывая полки, он думает не о себе.  
  
Ему мало что известно о предпочтениях Джима в литературе, но есть предположения, что должно прийтись тому по душе. Леонард останавливается в историческом отделе и выбирает несколько книг про знаменитые военные кампании и военную стратегию. Особенное внимание привлекает история мореплавания. Захватывает он и пару фантастических и шпионских романов, стараясь не думать, не делает ли Джима опасным.  
  
Джим, может, и старается это скрывать, но голова у него золотая, и Леонарду ненавистно смотреть, как его способности уходят в никуда.  
  
Когда он возвращается, Джима по-прежнему нет, чему Леонард немножко рад. Не желая без спроса вторгаться в его личное пространство, он оставляет связку книг у двери маленькой спальни.  
  
Джим, придя домой и увидев книги, заносит их внутрь, но не произносит ни слова.  
  
Это Леонарда тоже не расстраивает.  
  
На следующее утро уже его ждет плотный завтрак на двоих. Для того, кто «не готовит», Джим постарался на славу.  
  
Пару недель спустя Леонард, вернувшись домой, обнаруживает там не только Джима, но и еще одну девушку-немодификанта. Она уже попадалась ему на глаза в кампусе. Девушка вместе с Джимом сидит на диване. Раньше Джим никого не приводил, по крайней мере, не в его присутствии, и теперь Леонард не очень понимает, как себя вести.  
  
Он так и не определился, как вести себя с другими немодификантами Академии: ни один из них пока не осмелился заговорить с ним первым, а сам Леонард боялся, начав разговор, совершить какую-нибудь бестактность.  
  
В конце концов южное воспитание берет свое. Леонард улыбается, кивает гостье и, глядя ей в глаза, протягивает руку.  
  
— Привет, я Леонард.  
  
Девушка секунду колеблется, но отвечает на рукопожатие.  
  
— Анна-Лиза.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, Анна-Лиза, — продолжает Леонард. – Выпьете чего-нибудь?  
  
Но ответом ему служит лишь застывший взгляд – похоже, вопрос застал ее врасплох.  
  
— Ну, если вам что-то понадобиться, уверен, Джим справится, — мямлит Леонард, до которого вдруг доходит, почему Джим мог привести в их комнату женщину. – Я, хм, не хотел вам мешать. Располагайтесь. Я пойду к себе и…хм… позанимаюсь.  
  
Он успевает сделать пару шагов в направлении своей спальни, как его останавливает смех. Леонард поворачивается. Джим поднимает бровь.  
  
Джим качает головой и пытается перестать хохотать, но выходит не очень.  
  
— Ты безнадежен.  
  
— В чем? – рявкает Леонард. – В манерах? По-моему, тут мне тебя не догнать.  
  
— Это же твоя комната, — поясняет Джим. – Ты должен выгнать нас, а не ретироваться сам.  
  
— Если это моя комната, — возражает Леонард. – Уверен, я могу делать с ней что захочу.  
  
Джим снова смеется и поворачивается к Анне-Лизе.  
  
— Я же говорил. Он не такой, как остальные. Давай, спроси.  
  
Анна-Лиза смотрит на Джима так, будто тот сошел с ума, и молчит.  
  
— Ей нужен доктор, — поясняет Джим за нее, и эти слова действуют на Леонарда почище любого заклинания.  
  
Он вытаскивает аптечку из стола в углу и опускается на корточки перед сидящей на диване девушкой.  
  
— Не волнуйся, — мягко произносит он. – Я здесь, чтобы помочь. Скажи мне, что случилось.  
  
Анна-Лиза не отвечает.  
  
— Ты не против, если я тебя просканирую? – спрашивает Леонард, не шевелясь, пока не получает согласный кивок.  
  
На мониторе трикодера появляются результаты, и Леонард прикладывает все усилия, стараясь сохранить на лице нейтральное выражение.  
  
Во-первых, показатели говорят о перенесенном сексуальном насилии.  
  
Во-вторых, о том, что Анна-Лиза беременна.  
  
Леонард не успевает решить, как поделикатнее выспросить, знает ли она, и тут вмешивается Джим.  
  
— Ей нужен аборт, — говорит он.  
  
— Я должен услышать это от нее, Джим, — возражает Леонард. Вдруг ему в голову приходит мысль. – Погоди. Джим, это же не твой…  
  
— Конечно, нет, — рявкает тот. – Это ее патрон.  
  
— Джим... — мягко произносит Анна-Лиза, кладя руку ему на плечо.  
  
— Что? – Джим впервые на памяти Леонарда по-настоящему зол. – Не прикрывай его. Он мудак.  
  
Леонарда разрывает между облегчением по поводу того, что Джим ни при чем, и волнением, что же должно было произойти, чтобы тот растерял все свое хладнокровие.  
  
Ситуация на редкость странная. Уже несколько веков женщины не испытывают проблем с тем, чтобы прервать беременность по собственному желанию. Даже те, кто планирует ребенка заранее и принимает все необходимые меры, чтобы обеспечить плоду идеальный геном и условия вынашивания, имеют право передумать. В конце концов, тот же самый идеальный набор генов могут воспроизвести в любой подходящий момент.  
  
Собственно говоря, с точки зрения общества и медицинских кругов угрозу представляют как раз женщины, отказывающиеся от аборта. Несмотря на все успехи, достигнутые в вопросах репродукции, время от времени ошибки случаются, и все врачебные рекомендации в подобных ситуациях сводятся к тому, чтобы прервать беременность и начать сначала.  
  
И именно женщины, решающиеся выносить «ошибку», подвергаются общественному остракизму.  
  
Именно их невозможно защитить, как бы ты ни пытался.  
  
Леонард останавливает поток мыслей. Обстоятельства неважны. Джим просветит его позднее.  
  
Что же касается Анны-Лизы, Леонарду нужно знать лишь одно.  
  
— Ты этого действительно хочешь? – спрашивает он, глядя ей прямо в глаза. – Я должен услышать «да» или «нет».  
  
— Да, — отвечает Анна-Лиза, мягко, но уверенно. И это всего второе произнесенное ей слово.  
  
— Хорошо. Это время тебе подходит? Ты сможешь прийти сюда завтра в эти же часы? – Она кивает. – Тогда ладно. Я позабочусь о необходимом. Джим, не проводишь ее домой?  
  
Леонард не сомневается, что тому ненавистна идея вернуть ее обратно, но знает и то, что Джим тоже понимает — лучшего варианта им не найти.  
  
— Так что с ней случилось? — интересуется он, когда Джим возвращается.  
  
— Келлер — мудак. Больше рассказывать не о чем.  
  
— Он ее вынудил. — Это не вопрос — всего лишь констатация того, о чем ему и так сказал трикодер.  
  
— Да. Ему нравится брать ее силой. Таких много.  
  
— Господи, — бормочет Леонард. Он пытается вспомнить Келлера — и когда вспоминает его приятную улыбку и милые светские беседы, которые они вели, встречаясь у турболифта, по спине пробегают мурашки. — Но разве не могла она...  
  
— Что? — рявкает Джим. — Что она не могла, доктор Маккой?  
  
Леонард отвлеченно понимает, что Джим никогда еще не разговаривал с ним в подобном тоне — и не должен бы — но лишь мотает головой и опускает глаза под давлением горящего взгляда. С тех пор, как в его жизни появился Джим, с тех пор, как они оказались в этом заведении, он не перестает испытывать отвращение к своей былой наивности.  
  
— Но зачем ей я? — спрашивает он. Он не хочет вдаваться в детали, правда, но ему нужно знать свое место в этой истории.  
  
— Немодификанты не могут просто пойти в клинику, — очень медленно, словно идиоту — и, может быть, Леонард и правда идиот — объясняет Джим. — У них нет страховки. Кто-то должен заплатить по счету.  
  
— Но она ведь может сказать, что беременна. Разве Келлер не захочет избавиться от ребенка?  
  
— Может, и захочет, — говорит Джим. — А может, и нет. Еще один немодификант. Почти безраздельно принадлежащий ему. Очень удобно. Или выгодно. Ну, ты понимаешь.  
  
У Леонарда подкатывает к горлу тошнота. До него доходили слухи о черном рынке, но в приличном обществе о таком ведь не говорят. Он всегда убеждал себя, что слухи безосновательны. Или что подобное не распространено широко.  
  
Ему хочется извиниться. За то, что был наивным дураком. За то, что мир такой. Но что толку сейчас от его извинений?  
  
— Передай, что у меня ей ничего не грозит, — говорит он вместо этого. — И позаботься, чтобы завтра она пришла сюда независимо от того, что решит.  
  
Джим даже не моргает.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Вечером Леонард едва притрагивается к своему реплицированному ужину. Сидящий на диване Джим тоже.  
  
Леонард пытается готовиться к экзамену, который ждет его на следующей неделе, но всякий раз, доходя до конца экрана, понимает, что просто пялится на текст, забывая перелистнуть. Джим, устроившийся с одной из старомодных книжек, принесенных ему Леонардом, держит ее непривычно близко к лицу и подозрительно редко переворачивает страницы.  
  
Джим поднимает голову и ловит его взгляд.  
  
— Не хочешь посмотреть «Дитя пятницы»? – спрашивает он, нарушая неуютную тишину.  
  
— Конечно. – Леонард облегченно вздыхает про себя. Бездумный эскапизм – как раз то, что нужно. 

«Дитя пятницы» — глупая, но популярная развлекательная сага, идущая уже почти с десяток лет. Оказалось, что на всей планете ее не видели, наверное, только они с Джимом, поэтому однажды, просто чтобы убить время, они решили скачать начальную серию.  
  
И остановились только на середине первого сезона.  
  
К сожалению, у Леонарда слишком много дел, поэтому с тех пор они посмотрели еще лишь пару эпизодов. Но сегодняшней ночью проглатывают сразу семь.  
  
— Часто так бывает? – Вдруг спрашивает Леонард часа в два ночи.  
  
Джим, примостившийся на соседнем диванчике, поднимает голову.  
  
— Как «так»?  
  
— Как у Келлера и Анны-Лизы.  
  
— В смысле, как часто патроны трахают своих немодификантов? — Джим пожимает плечами. — Вряд ли на этот счет ведется статистика, но, полагаю, сложно устоять, когда тебе не могут сказать «нет».  
  
Леонард ежится.  
  
— Но... то есть... это всегда...  
  
— Всегда что? — спрашивает Джим, так и дождавшись окончания вопроса.  
  
Леонард долго молчит, не зная, как облечь мысли в слова.  
  
— Просто когда... — «Я выиграл тебя в карты» — мы только познакомились... ты... — «чуть в штаны ко мне не полез» — вел себя так, будто правда хотел, чтобы я... — «сделал с тобой все, что захочу», — воспользовался ситуацией...  
  
— Ну, — язвит Джим. — Мне-то залет не грозит.  
  
— Я серьезно, Джим. Зачем ты...  
  
— Может, я просто люблю секс.  
  
— Уверен, с этим бы у тебя проблем не возникло. Почему какой-то пьяный мудак, которого ты даже не знал?  
  
— Ты казался не таким уж плохим, — отвечает Джим. — К тому же, порой это сильно облегчает жизнь.  
  
— Почему? Потому что я бы лучше с тобой обращался, если бы трахал? — Леонард не знает, обижаться ему или нет. Потом вспоминает минет. — А, нет, ты решил, что так мной будет проще манипулировать.  
  
Джим пожимает плечами.  
  
— Ну, это не единственный способ. — Он продолжает смотреть прямо на него, будто ожидая, когда же чаша терпения Леонарда переполнится, и он сорвется.  
  
Но, к его собственному удивлению, Леонард не злится. План Джима не сработал. И кто бы в его положении не попытался воспользоваться всем, что есть?  
  
Леонард устраивается поудобнее и включает следующую серию.  
  
Когда она заканчивается, и комната погружается в тишину, Леонард уже почти спит, но все равно слышит тихое признание Джима:  
  
— Это всего лишь тело. Если дать им то, чего они хотят, они забудутся и не станут трогать то, что действительно важно.


	5. Chapter 5

Анна-Лиза первая из немодификантов академии, кого Джим приводит к Леонарду за помощью, но далеко не последняя. К нему едва ли не выстраивается очередь. К счастью, большинство случаев не так драматичны, но многие все равно задевают за живое.  
  
Например, постоянно встречающиеся синяки, а время от времени — сломанные кости.  
  
Даже обычные бытовые и действительно случайные травмы ложатся на сердце Леонарда тяжким грузом — он знает, что если бы не его «доброта», они остались бы без медицинской помощи. В первый месяц Леонард постоянно начеку, уверенный, что рано или поздно его зажмет в углу какой-нибудь разгневанный патрон, желающий узнать, какого хрена Леонард трогает то, что ему не принадлежит.  
  
Но страхи не сбываются.  
  
Похоже, что большинство патронов все-таки предпочитают, чтобы их немодификанты были здоровы, просто им лень этим заниматься (или жаль денег).  
  
Презрение или равнодушие — Леонард не знает, что хуже.  
  
В целом, однако, Леонард удивлен тем, насколько большая часть его подпольных пациентов здоровы. Для дегенератов, одним своим существованием угрожающих выживанию человеческой расы, они в на редкость хорошей форме.  
  
— Эй, Джим, похоже, на сегодня мы закончили, не мог бы ты...  
  
— Я все убрал, на твоем столе список тех, кто и по какому поводу хочет прийти на следующей неделе. — Электронных записей они по понятным причинам не ведут. — Антенора я видел, он обещал выполнять назначенные упражнения, но на всякий случай проверю его завтра в спортзале. А, и Симона приходила, пока ты был занят с Си Джеем, но ей нужен был только дермагель, так что я позаимствовал из аптечки. Надеюсь, ты не против.  
  
Леонард кивает. Дермагель достать проще простого — в отличие от всего остального, что он вынужден потихоньку таскать из госпиталя.  
  
Леонард оглядывается и понимает, что Джим в самом деле навел порядок. В их маленькой подпольной клинике Джим служит специалистом по связям с общественностью, регистратором, медсестрой и техником одновременно, и во всех ипостасях поразительно хорош. Как и всякий раз, когда Леонарду доводится работать с кем-то настолько же умным и компетентным в течение достаточного количества времени, они уже понимают друг друга с полуслова. Часто Леонард, оглядываясь через плечо на Джима, чтобы что-нибудь попросить, обнаруживает, что тот уже протягивает нужное.  
  
Джим впитывает информацию словно губка не только по ходу указаний и пояснений, но и за счет наблюдательности и интуиции. И он явно нашел дело, которое побуждает его выкладываться по-полной. Наблюдать за ним — одно удовольствие. Леонард счастлив, что ему повезло быть свидетелем — и участником — того, как раскрывается его потенциал.  
  
— Ой, прости, — говорит Джим. — Ты что-то хотел спросить?  
  
Леонард мотает головой.  
  
— Ничего, парень, ты уже все сделал.  
  
Разумеется, как говаривала когда-то его прабабка, в любом настоящем даре таится свое проклятье.  
  
Например, Леонарда, к сожалению, всегда возбуждали умные компетентные люди.  
  
С того утра в Айове, когда Джим пытался его соблазнить, Леонард не может перестать фантазировать о том, что было бы, согласись он. Умом он понимает, что воспользоваться положением Джима было бы неправильно, что и он сам не захотел бы спать с тем, кто оказался в его постели не по своей воле или просто пытаясь выжать из поганой ситуации по максимуму.  
  
Но ночью, в фантазиях, оба идеально разыгрывают свои роли. В фантазиях Леонард не сомневается в своем праве на тело Джима. Он настойчив, но снисходителен. Он гордый владелец.  
  
А Джим — не менее гордая собственность. Джим знает не меньше полусотни способов ублажить своего любовника и не упускает случая их продемонстрировать. Он все еще бывает упрям — в лучших из фантазий — но тем слаще его капитуляция, когда Джим берет все, что Леонард готов ему предложить.  
  
И ему это нравится.  
  
В жизни наяву Леонард озабочен все больше и больше (пардон за невольный каламбур).  
  
Чем сильнее талант Джима раскрывается за пределами спальни, тем больше Леонарда преследуют мысли о том, что тот может показать в ней. Чем лучше Джим предугадывает и удовлетворяет его нужды как врача или кадета, тем чаще Леонард думает, что он мог бы сделать для него как для мужчины.  
  
Леонард неделю не включает в душе горячую воду (и не пользуется ультразвуковым).  
  
Как-то ему приходится остаться в госпитале на две смены подряд, подменяя заболевшего коллегу. В резидентуре он работал и больше, но после полного дня занятий в Академии и сумасшедшей первой смены к началу второй он уже вконец вымотан.  
  
Леонард обходит пациентов заболевшего доктора, и, поскольку в госпитале, слава богу, наступает затишье, ускользает в ординаторскую подремать.  
  
Он просыпается почти к самому концу смены, так что сразу переодевается из хирургического костюма в кадетскую форму и возвращается в кампус. Открывает дверь в их комнату, где его встречает Джим. Это приятно. Леонарду нравится знать, что Джим здесь; что дома его всегда кто-то ждет.  
  
Нравится видеть его обнаженные ступни на ковре.  
  
После суток на ногах на слова Леонарда уже не хватает. Сейчас его волнуют только три вещи, и первая из них — душ. Он направляется в сторону ванной, но Джим его останавливает, всовывая в руку холодный стакан с бурбоном.  
  
Леонард делает первый глоток (да будет благословенен Джим и его способность читать мысли, бурбон определенно входил в список из трех самых желанных вещей), и тут Джим изящно опускается на колени, расстегивает ему ширинку и достает член.  
  
Минет — вот что однозначно замыкает лист — и боже, какой это минет! Неспешный, но не неловкий, заводящий все больше и больше. Леонард умудряется сделать еще глоток из стакана, и только после этого стонет.  
  
— Доктор Маккой.  
  
Это, конечно, слишком официально для человека, у которого во рту член, но не сказать, чтобы Леонарду это сбивало настрой. Он чуть толкается Джиму в рот и стонет снова.  
  
— Доктор Маккой.  
  
В этот раз слова сопровождаются тычком в плечо, потом его начинают трясти...  
  
Леонард подскакивает, открывает глаза и обнаруживает, что по-прежнему лежит на кушетке в ординаторской, а вовсе не у себя в квартире.  
  
И зовет его не Джим. Его пыталась добудиться изрядно смущенная медсестра, которая теперь, старательно не глядя ему в глаза, сообщает, что Леонарда ждут наверху для хирургической консультации.  
  
Леонард опускает взгляд и понимает, что испуг и стыд неплохо справляются с неуместным стояком. И все же стягивает вниз подушку, благодарит сестру и обещает сейчас подняться.  
  
К тому времени, когда дежурство на самом деле заканчивается, Леонарду хочется сдохнуть на месте от усталости, совсем как во сне.  
  
А Джим, которого он видит, вернувшись домой, совсем как во сне, бос и соблазнителен.  
  
Леонард не понимает, что пялится, пока Джим не начинает пялиться в ответ.  
  
А потом Джим улыбается.  
  
И с уверенным видом идет к нему.

Джим не произносит ни слова, и Леонард будто прирастает к полу, когда тот протягивает руку и начинает пуговка за пуговкой расстегивать на нем кадетскую куртку. Когда он стаскивает ее с плеч, Леонарду приходит в голову мысль, что, может быть, он просто еще спит в ординаторской и видит сон.  
  
— Пахнешь ужасно, — бормочет Джим, снимая с него майку, и Леонард надеется, что если бы это был просто сон, без этой детали его подсознание бы обошлось.  
  
И все же, раздевать его по возвращению домой в привычки Джима не входит.  
  
— Джим, что ты...  
  
— Ш-шш. — Джим подталкивает его к кровати, усаживает на нее, а сам обходит с другой стороны. — Отключи хоть раз голову.  
  
И Леонард садится, голый по пояс, а Джим встает позади и медленно разминает ему шею и плечи, прогоняя усталость и напряжение. В первые минут десять не происходит ничего необычного — Джим всегда отлично чувствовал, что ему нужно, и всегда отвечал — но потом его дыхание вдруг обжигает Леонарду шею.  
  
За ним следуют губы, касаясь в самом правильном месте, за мочкой уха, и Леонарда пробирает дрожь.  
  
Для человека, считающего, что от Леонарда ужасно пахнет, Джиму на удивление нравится тыкаться носом ему в шею и вылизывать показавшиеся особо вкусными места. Так длится еще с минуту, потом Джим приступает к другой стороне, а затем обходит кровать и без лишних слов забирается к нему на колени.  
  
Массаж  
  
Мечты Леонарда в буквальном смысле слова воплощаются из снов в реальность. Он тянется к Джиму, встречая его на полпути. Поцелуй выходит слишком отчаянным, чтобы быть нежным.  
  
Или фальшивым.  
  
Может, Джим его и правда хочет.  
  
Несмотря на тяжелые сутки, у Леонарда открывается второе дыхание. Он обхватывает Джима руками, пытаясь ухватить покрепче, проходится ладонями по спине, добирается до задницы, притягивает ближе.  
  
Джим вжимается в его пах. У него крепко так стоит, и, наверное, какая-то часть Леонарда сейчас с облегчением вздохнула, но, откровенно говоря, он слишком возбужден, чтобы заметить. Леонард снова и снова стискивает в руках его задницу, наслаждаясь ощущением крепкой плоти в руках, давлением на член. Он сто лет не кончал вот так, просто от того, что потерся на диване о другого парня, это казалось детскими забавами, бессмысленной тратой времени и чистой одежды, но сейчас близок к этому как никогда и ни капли не жалеет.  
  
К тому же, чтобы сделать что-то еще, Джима придется отпустить.  
  
Однако сам Джим, похоже, готов пойти на подобные жертвы. Судя по тому, что он пытается его отпихнуть.  
  
Поначалу Леонард не отступает, и Джим смеется.  
  
— Я хочу на тебя посмотреть, — жалуется он.  
  
Леонард, наконец, расцепляет объятья, и Джим соскальзывает на пол, устраиваясь у него между ног. Не тратя времени, расстегивает ему брюки, высвобождает из боксеров член и на удивление нежно обхватывает ладонью.  
  
— А вот и ты, — шепчет Джим, гладя большим пальцем головку и облизываясь. Жест выглядит скорее естественным, чем отработанным. — Даже лучше, чем я представлял.  
  
Если бы Леонард и мог еще говорить, мысль о том, что Джим о нем фантазировал, наверняка бы окончательно отняла дар речи. Он не знает, чем занять руки сейчас, когда задница Джима вне зоны доступа, но ему нужно к чему-то прикасаться, и он запускает пальцы ему в волосы.  
  
— Ох. — Джим улыбается. — Вот чего ты хочешь? — Он опускает голову, собираясь взять член в рот.  
  
Нет, Леонард хочет не этого. То есть, этого, конечно, тоже. Но не прямо сейчас. Он мягко отстраняет Джима и заставляет его подняться обратно на кровать раньше, чем успевает осмыслить, что делает и почему.  
  
Он не хочет, чтобы его обслужили.  
  
Он хочет близости.  
  
Леонард снова целует Джима. Медленнее. Глубже. Запускает руки под тунику, отстраняясь от его губ лишь на время, необходимое, чтобы стащить ее через голову.  
  
Господи, как же хорошо. Столько обнаженной кожи. Столько тепла. Леонард чувствует, как бьется у Джима сердце.  
  
— Спальня, — шепчет он, и тот опять смеется. Леонард и забыл, как это здорово — смеяться во время секса.  
  
— Как традиционно, — дразнит его Джим. — Трахать меня тоже будешь в миссионерской позе?  
  
Мозги переклинивает на «Джим» и «трахать», и Леонард торопливо встает, чуть не роняя того на пол. В последний момент очнувшись и подхватив Джима на руки, он вновь обнаруживает в себе способность говорить:  
  
— Я трахну тебя на каждой горизонтальной поверхности в этой комнате и, возможно, на некоторых вертикальных тоже, — обещает он. — Но начнем мы с кровати.  
  
Забавно, но на этом у Джима, похоже, заканчиваются возражения.  
  
Он просто встает и ведет Леонарда в спальню.  
  
Они останавливаются перед самой кроватью и торопливо, насколько позволяют трясущиеся руки, избавляются от остатков одежды. Леонард впервые имеет шанс увидеть Джима во всей красе. Он невольно вспоминает их разговор о природе и ее сюрпризах, и решает, что Леонардо да Винчи изрядно переоценивал симметрию.  
  
Лично он собирается потратить не один час, а может, и день, исследуя несовершенства Джима.  
  
Леонард переводит взгляд на его лицо, смотрит в глаза. Интересно, думает ли сейчас Джим о Ренессансе.  
  
Джим моргает.  
  
— Где у тебя смазка?  
  
Видимо, нет.  
  
— В тумбочке.  
  
Следующее, что Леонард осознает — Джим лежит на спине, а он, с испачканными в смазке пальцами, стоит на коленях между его раздвинутых ног.  
  
Поначалу он осторожен — честное слово — но то, как Джим стонет, как насаживается на пальцы... Невозможно устоять. Скоро он трахает Джима тремя пальцами в таком темпе, что всерьез боится потянуть запястье. Не та травма, которую хотелось бы объяснять.  
  
Он думает о том, чтобы добавить четвертый.  
  
Думает о том, чтобы спустить внутрь весь тюбик, давить до тех пор, пока не поместится большой палец, засунуть в Джима руку целиком.  
  
Леонард никогда всерьез не интересовался фистингом — разве что жаловался на идиотов, которые пытались заняться им, не озаботившись элементарными знаниями, достаточным количеством смазки и подготовки и в итоге оказывались в больнице. Но сейчас мысль о том, что Джим будет лежать перед ним полностью раскрытый, что в нем не останется ни одного секрета, заставляет сердце биться чаще.  
  
— О боже, Боунз, давай же, вставь мне, — стонет Джим, и Леонард возвращается к реальности.  
  
Какие бы картинки не рисовал его воспаленный мозг о Джиме и засунутой в него по запястье руке, члену хочется гораздо более простых вещей. Леонард вынимает пальцы, закидывает одну ногу Джима себе на плечо и вставляет, ни на секунду не спуская с него глаз.  
  
— Блядь, — шепчет Леонард. Он даже не может вспомнить, когда это было в последний раз. Слишком уж давно.  
  
Он всерьез сомневается, что продержится долго.  
  
Джим, к счастью, тоже не собирается растягивать удовольствие. Он уже сжимает в кулаке свой член, дергая рукой в такт толчкам. Хорошо. Может, Леонард и кончит первым, но хотя бы Джим позаботится о том, чтобы не отстать.  
  
После оказывается, что на секс ушли последние силы, и Леонард, думая о том, что надо бы встать, найти полотенце и вытереться, отрубается.  
  
Он просыпается посреди ночи и понимает, что Джим обо всем уже позаботился.  
  
И что он остался.  
  
В награду Леонард будит его минетом, и они идут на второй заход. Он тоже заканчивается быстрее, чем хотелось бы, но ведь до утра еще далеко.  
  
Леонарду, может быть, не хватает выдержки, зато он быстро восстанавливается.  
  
Будильник звонит в обычное время. Леонард редко просыпается в хорошем настроении — он просто не жаворонок — но чувствуя, как рядом ворочается Джим, по-настоящему улыбается. После развода он смирился со многим, но не с тем, что приходится просыпаться в одиночестве.  
  
Может, теперь и не придется привыкать.  
  
Леонард тихо встает и идет в душ. К его возвращению Джим уже просыпается и теперь следит из-под полуприкрытых век, как он роняет рядом со ящиком полотенце, надевает трусы и идет к шкафу за чистой формой.  
  
Когда Леонард полностью одет, Джим издает недовольный стон. Леонард смеется, подходит к кровати и целует, прогоняя с его лица разочарование.  
  
— Я вернусь на обед, — обещает он, когда наконец отстраняется.  
  
И сам ждет этого с нетерпением.  
  
Первые две пары Леонард витает в облаках. Вся мыслительная активность направлена на то, где, на чем и поперек чего можно было бы трахнуть Джима.  
  
Не забыт и фистинг.  
  
На третьей паре он по-прежнему прикидывает, в какой позе пройдет его «обед», но у Лоулера нюх на студентов, которые не слушают. После того, как Леонарда ловят на вопросе, на который ответил бы любой второкурсник, проснувшаяся гордость все-таки заставляет включить голову и прислушаться к лекции.  
  
Он даже что-то запоминает.  
  
После занятий Леонард по привычке проверяет падд на новые сообщения и видит одно со скрытым адресом. Он хмурится, но все-таки его открывает. На экране появляется фото с мужчиной, женщиной и полуторагодовалой девочкой. У малышки носик женщины и глаза мужчины. Понять, где сделан снимок, невозможно — на то и расчет — но вся троица выглядит здоровой и счастливой.  
  
Бывшая жена Леонарда, ее любовник и очаровательная девочка, которую он когда-то пытался воспитывать как свою.  
  
Фото сопровождает только одно слово: «Спасибо».  
  
У Леонарда стискивает горло, желудок подкатывает к глотке, он чувствует себя так, словно его сейчас вырвет, но не может оторваться от снимка.  
  
В свою комнату на обед он не приходит.

 

[](http://imgur.com/DTTbPYi)


	6. Chapter 6

Не возвращается он и к ужину: все время отнимает алкоголь. И к тому времени, когда, шатаясь и цепляясь за стены, Леонард все-таки вваливается к себе, он вдрызг пьян.  
  
После этого память как отшибает.  
  
Проснувшись следующим утром, он обнаруживает, что его раздели до трусов и уложили в постель. Рядом на тумбочке лежит гипошприц со средством от похмелья и стоит чашка кофе. Воспользоваться ими Леонард не успевает. Он бросается в ванную, где его выворачивает наизнанку  
  
А потом еще раз.  
  
На подкашивающихся ногах он возвращается в спальню, вдавливает в шею гипошприц и снова вырубается.  
  
К тому времени, когда он опять приходит в себя, кофе успевает остыть.  
  
Он все равно его пьет.  
  
Леонард трезв, но мечтает вернуться в алкогольное забытье.  
  
Джим, догадывается он, скорее всего в гостиной, ждет возвращения Леонарда в мир живых, однако дверь в спальню оставил закрытой.  
  
Пусть так и остается.  
  
Проходит еще сколько-то времени — может, пара часов — и Леонард понимает, что проголодался. Все равно не получится прятаться вечно. Медленно и тихо он крадется на кухню, стискивая в руках пустую кофейную чашку.  
  
— Ночка явно не задалась, — слышится с дивана голос Джима, и Леонард невольно подпрыгивает.  
  
Это приглашение, разумеется. Приглашение к разговору, шанс все объяснить.  
  
Леонард смотрит на Джима. Он хочет ему рассказать. Очень хочет.  
  
Но вместо этого только пожимает плечами.  
  
— Вроде того. — Он поднимает чашку. — Спасибо. — Леонард знает, Джим сделал гораздо больше, чем просто сварил ему кофе, и он задолжал ему больше, чем простое «спасибо».  
  
Он идет в кухню и поджаривает пару яиц. Джим провожает его взглядом, но ничего не говорит.  
  
Тишина становится гнетущей.  
  
— Можем посмотреть «Пятничное дитя», — предлагает Джим.  
  
От этого Леонард бы тоже не отказался.  
  
— Мне нужно в библиотеку, заниматься, — говорит он, хотя одеваться и выходить на солнечный свет для него сейчас равносильно тому, чтобы прогуляться в ад.  
  
— Ладно, без проблем, — медленно произносит Джим. — Тогда я просто схожу в спортзал.  
  
Библиотека — единственное место в кампусе, куда Джим не сможет за ним пойти. Знания опасны не в тех руках.  
  
Леонард на самом деле идет в библиотеку, за неимением лучших вариантов, и даже открывает пару файлов на падде, но в итоге все равно зависает на полученной фотографии и возможном ответе.  
  
Смотрит на мужчину, стоящего рядом с женщиной, когда-то бывшей ему женой.  
  
«Дорогая Джослин. Не за что. Без особой любви, Леонард».  
  
В глазах его бывшей жены светится что-то такое, чего он не видел уже очень давно.  
  
«Дорогая Джослин, я был бы счастлив, если бы у тебя ничего не получилось. С не самым лучшими пожеланиями, Леонард».  
  
Он смотрит на малышку, здоровую и довольную.  
  
«Дорогая Джослин, если бы пришлось, я сделал бы это снова. Всегда твой, Лен».  
  
Он закрывает снимок и вспоминает лицо Джима перед тем, как утром ушел.  
  
«Дорогая Джослин. Да уж, ты выбрала на редкость удачный момент. Но спасибо, что привела меня в чувства. Мне было это нужно. С наилучшими пожеланиям, доктор Л.Г. Маккой, Медицинская Академия Звездного флота».  
  
Леонард возвращается домой поздно вечером, но, по крайней мере, он трезв. Джим еще не спит и сидит на диване в гостиной. Леонард проходит сквозь нее напрямую в спальню, не глядя в его сторону.  
  
Да, он трус и знает это.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Джим, — бормочет он через плечо и захлопывает дверь.  
  
Когда он просыпается в воскресенье утром, Джима не видно, так что он остается дома чтобы «заниматься». «Занятия» складываются из случайных взглядов в сторону открытых учебных материалов, перемешанных с воспоминаниями, которых Леонард предпочел бы не иметь и попытками заглушить эти воспоминания выпивкой.  
  
Любой доктор вам скажет, есть раны, которые не залечить. Их можно только оставить в покое и ждать, пока они затянутся сами.  
  
И у любого доктора бывал пациент, который не мог сдержаться и ковырял открытую рану снова и снова, просто чтобы снова ощутить боль, просто потому что ему было интересно, не будет ли в этот раз лучше или хотя бы по-другому.  
  
Каждый час или около того Леонард снова открывает то фото.  
  
Каждый раз это так же больно.  
  
Джим появляется вскоре после обеда и останавливается в дверях, глядя на лицо Леонарда, падд в его руках, бутылку с выпивкой. Он стоит долго, молча, снова давая ему шанс объяснить, впустить его в свою жизнь.  
  
Леонард отказывается.  
  
Не произнеся ни слова, Джим возвращается в свою комнату.  
  
В понедельник утром Леонард просыпается с совершенно незнакомым ему человеком.  
  
Вернувшись из душа, он обнаруживает, что его красная кадетская форма выложена на кровать вместе с носками и нижним бельем. Минуту или около он пялится на них, но, поскольку ничего путного в голову так и не приходит, решает их просто надеть.  
  
В гостиной его ждет завтрак. Овсянка, чашка с фруктами, кофе и апельсиновый сок.  
  
Леонард ненавидит апельсиновый сок.  
  
Он садится перед завтраком, поскольку больше сесть все равно негде, и так и смотрит на него, пока не появляется Джим.  
  
— Доброе утро, сэр, — произносит Джим с поразительной искренностью. Если бы Леонард знал его чуточку хуже — поверил был. — Могу я еще что-нибудь для вас сделать?  
  
Леонард моргает. Значит, у него в квартире завелся личный слуга.  
  
Он мотает головой.  
  
— Джим, пожалуйста, ты не обязан...  
  
— Предоставлять все, что ты ни пожелаешь, по первому зову? — прерывает его Джим. — А для чего я тогда здесь?  
  
Леонард трет ладонью лицо и пытается себя убедить, что не заслужил подобного обращения.  
  
— Перестань, ты же знаешь, я не так к тебе отношусь.  
  
— Правда? — уточняет Джим. Сквозь напускную доброжелательность начинает просачиваться яд.  
  
— Разумеется, нет. — После всего, что между ними было, больно думать, что Джим мог такое предположить.  
  
Джим кивает, услужливо и фальшиво.  
  
— Конечно, ты ведь никогда бы не воспользовался мной, если бы тебе приспичило. Прости, ошибся.  
  
У Леонарда отвисает челюсть. Он качает головой.  
  
— Нет, все было совсем не так. Я просто... — Он видит по лицу Джима, что это последняя возможность все объяснить, свернуть с той кривой дороги, на которую они вступили. — Это была просто ошибка.  
  
— Разумеется, — быстро и слишком легко соглашается Джим. — Благодарю за разъяснения, сэр. Желаете еще кофе?  
  
Леонард и тот, что стоит перед ним, еще не пригубил.  
  
— Сядь, — предлагает он. — Выпей сок.  
  
Джим садится. Пьет сок. Смотрит так, словно ждет следующего приказа.  
  
Леонард не знает, что еще сказать. Его подташнивает.  
  
— Могу я быть свободен? — спрашивает Джим.  
  
«Можно мне прежнего Джима назад?» — хочется спросить Леонарду, но он почти не сомневается, что ответ будет отрицательным.  
  
Нельзя получить все.  
  
Джим продолжает стоять, ожидая, вынуждая Леонарда сказать что-нибудь, отдать приказ, отпустить или оставить на месте.  
  
Леонард убеждает себя, что так будет лучше. Что ему — им обоим — это необходимо. Пространство. Границы.  
  
— Валяй, — разрешает он.  
  
Они по-прежнему ведут прием в своей подпольной клинике.  
  
Это единственные моменты, когда Джима можно терпеть — во время операций их роли определены, обговорены и приняты.  
  
В остальное время Джим упорно наказывает Леонарда, разыгрывая пародию на настоящий патронаж. Он подает еду, открывает дверь, убирается прежде, чем Леонард замечает бардак. Однажды в выходные Леонард не выдерживает и посещает книжный магазин, после чего оставляет маленькую стопку на кухонном столе. Не проходит и часа, как книги оказываются на его собственной книжной полке, расставленные в алфавитном порядке. На их корешках ни залома.  
  
Если Леонард роняет стило, Джим ловит его, не успевает оно коснуться земли. Если Леонард отпускает комментарий или шутку, ответом служит мертвая тишина.  
  
Джим всегда рядом, но его будто нет.  
  
Развязка наступает после полудня. Леонард стоит в ангаре в очереди к полетному симулятору. Их инструктор снова и снова повторяет правила и летные протоколы, но все наставления пролетают у него мимо ушей — Леонард пялится на симулятор, не разбирая ни слова. Половина мозга превратилась в растревоженный улей, звенящий от ужаса. Вторая половина отмечает симптомы собственной фобии.  
  
Тахикардия. Одышка. Избыточное потоотделение.  
  
Если бы он не сжимал с такой силой падд, тот бы давно выскользнул из вспотевшей ладони.  
  
Гены, отвечающие за развитие фобий, ученые так и не нашли.  
  
— Это всего лишь тренажер, — успокаивает его стоящий рядом однокурсник.  
  
Леонард резко поворачивает голову и видит парнишку, который по виду должен бы еще быть на каникулах — на школьных каникулах. Он изображает притворное изумление.

— Как?! Хочешь сказать, эта штука ненастоящая и мы не полетим в космос? Ну, тогда я просто забью на эту аэро-как-ее-там, делов-то. А нет, погоди, я вспомнил. Это называется аэрофобия. Что означает иррациональный, блядь, страх перед всем, что может летать или создавать ощущение полета, включая, не не ограничиваясь, симулятором, который как раз должен вызвать у меня чувство, будто я в лечу в сраном космическом вакууме, куда вы все почему-то так торопитесь попасть! — Леонард понимает, что надо сбросить обороты, но бурлящий в венах адреналин не позволяет остановиться. — Не надо меня успокаивать, парень. Знаешь, сколько кадетов каждый семестр попадают после симулятора в больницу? А я знаю. Ты даже представить себе не можешь, сколько всего может пойти не так, когда...  
  
Леонарда останавливает внезапная суета в ангаре.  
  
— Эй, тебе туда нельзя!  
  
— Ты что творишь? Кто твой патрон?  
  
Леонард поднимает глаза и видит бегущую к нему девушку в бежевом. Когда та приближается на достаточное расстояние, он узнает Анну-Лизу.  
  
— Доктор Маккой! — зовет она, остановившись в паре метров и пытаясь отдышаться.  
  
— Кадет Маккой, вы знаете эту женщину? — интересуется инструктор. — Ей не разрешено здесь находиться.  
  
Леонард не обращает внимания. Анна-Лиза, спотыкаясь, подходит к нему.  
  
— Анна-Лиза, что ты тут делаешь? Все в порядке?  
  
Она трясет головой.  
  
— Джим. Вам нужно поторопиться.  
  
Леонард не колеблется ни секунды.  
  
— Простите, — говорит он инструктору, хотя не испытывает ни капли сожаления.  
  
Анна-Лиза уже бежит обратно, и Леонард торопливо пускается за ней.  
  
— Что стряслось?  
  
— Не знаю, — задыхаясь, выдавливает она. — Когда он добрался до меня, уже почти не мог говорить. Сказал только, чтобы я нашла вас. Сказал, где вы должны быть.  
  
Сердце Леонарда колотится еще быстрее, чем перед симулятором, но тут же проснувшаяся медицинская выучка берет верх.  
  
— Он весь красный, и, думаю, у него горло распухло. Ладони у него были просто огромные.  
  
— Анафилаксия, — говорит Леонард. Они уже почти у общежития. — Ты не знаешь, он ничего не ел?  
  
— Нет, не знаю.  
  
— Где он? — спрашивает Леонард, когда они проносятся через холл.  
  
— Я отвела его обратно к вам. В моей комнате ему нельзя было оставаться.  
  
— Он еще дышал, когда ты ушла? — Они уже в турболифте, и секунды никогда еще не тянулись так долго.  
  
— Да, конечно. — Анна-Лиза смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами. — О Боже, он мог перестать дышать?  
  
— С ним все будет хорошо, — успокаивает ее Леонард, хотя ни черта в этом не уверен. Он знает только, что понятия не имеет, что будет делать, если с Джимом что-то случится.  
  
Двери лифта открываются, и Леонард бежит по коридору. Прикладывает трясущуюся ладонь к биометрическому замку.  
  
Наконец дверь открывается, и он видит лежащего на диване Джима, красного, опухшего и слишком уж неподвижного.  
  
— Джим! — зовет он тут же, одновременно бросаясь к аптечке. — Джим, ты меня слышишь? — Леонард хватается за гипоспрей и заряжает в него адреналин. — Черт, Джим, дай мне хоть какой-нибудь знак!  
  
— Он кивает, — отзывается Анна-Лиза. — Он вас слышит.  
  
— Слава богу, — бормочет он, торопясь к нему.  
  
Он прижимает гипошприц к передней поверхности бедра. Поднесенный следом трикодер выдает ожидаемые результаты: вазодилятация, гипотензия, тахикардия. И все же, грудная клетка Джима продолжает опускаться и подниматься, и Леонард замирает, продолжая сканирование и ожидая изменения в показателях.  
  
Проходит почти минута, прежде чем картина наконец начинает меняться. Леонард переводит дыхание и откладывает трикодер в сторону, чтобы заняться Джимом самостоятельно. Приподнимает распухшие веки, проводит по отекшей шее, благодаря все высшие силы, в которые особо никогда не верил, что воздухоносные пути Джима не закрылись быстрее.  
  
Откровенно говоря, его действия сейчас больше похожи на ласку, чем на осмотр, и когда Леонард поднимает голову, посмотреть, не заметила ли Анна-Лиза, то обнаруживает, что она отвернулась, не желая им мешать.  
  
Леонард прикусывает губу и снова берется за трикодер. Показатели улучшились, но все еще далеки от нормы. Аллергические реакции сейчас исключительно редки, а с настолько тяжелой Леонард вообще никогда не встречался. Он тянется к аптечке и вводит Джиму еще одну дозу адреналина.  
  
Наконец, пару минут спустя после второй дозы Джим распахивает глаза и приоткрывает рот.  
  
— Привет, Боунз, — шепчет он. — Рад, что ты успел.  
  
— Едва-едва, — шепчет Леонард в ответ. — Передохни чуть-чуть. Я никуда не денусь.  
  
И Леонард действительно остается на месте, не считая похода за водой и проводов Анны-Лизы со всеми причитающимися благодарностями. Разумеется, как только они остаются вдвоем и Леонарду больше не надо спасать его жизнь, атмосфера становится неуютной.  
  
И повисает тишина.  
  
И они смотрят друг на друга, желая, чтобы другой заговорил и задал тон.  
  
— Спасибо, — произносит Джим наконец. — Ты не обязан был.  
  
Разве? Как мог Леонард не оказать помощь — кому угодно, и уж тем более Джиму? Черт, да в спасении Джима эгоизма больше, чем чего-то еще. Леонард представить себе не может, как жил бы без него здесь.  
  
Но как об этом скажешь…  
  
— Ты знаешь, на что так среагировал? – интересуется он вместо этого, переходя на знакомую территорию. – Ты как-то упоминал аллергии. Тебя проверяли на них? Ты ел что-то необычное?  
  
Джим на секунду задумывается, однако что-то в выражении его лица есть такое, что заставляет подозревать, что он не столько пытается вспомнить ответ, сколько подобрать нужный.  
  
— Знаешь, кажется, я съел печеньку за ланчем, — произносит он наконец. – Наверное, в ней были орехи. Или что-то вроде.  
  
Спокойствие Джима выводит Леонарда из себя.  
  
— «Кажется» съел?! С орехами или «чем-то вроде»?! Ты совсем спятил? Ты хоть знаешь, как редко встречается аллергия на орехи? Тебе не приходило в голову, что надо бы… не знаю, быть внимательнее в плане того, что тянешь в рот?  
  
Джим пожимает плечами.  
  
— Ну, до своих лет я как-то дожил.  
  
— Одному Богу известно, как, — бормочет Леонард. — Я не всегда буду рядом, знаешь ли.  
  
— Поверь мне, — отвечает Джим. — Я знаю.  
  
Леонард хмурится. Он все еще раздражен.  
  
— Это еще что значит?  
  
Тщательно отработанное безразличие Джима сменяется раздражением.  
  
— Это значит, хватит, блядь, меня учить как жить. Можно подумать, тебе не насрать.  
  
А вот теперь Леонард действительно в бешенстве. Он, черт возьми, доктор.  
  
— Как это мне «насрать»? — рычит он. — Я доктор, дьявол тебя раздери.  
  
— А я ошибка природы, — парирует Джим. — Мне казалось, ты уже решил не тратить свое время. С чего вдруг сейчас так переполошился?  
  
— Переполошился? Господи Боже, Джим, у тебя не насморк разыгрался. Ты и умереть мог.  
  
— И что? — давит Джим. — Я всего лишь немодификант. Никто бы не стал тебя винить.  
  
— Я бы стал себя винить.  
  
— Зато ты бы от меня избавился.  
  
— Я не хочу от тебя избавляться! — рявкает Леонард.  
  
Его слова разве что эхом не разлетаются в воцарившейся тишине, и когда Леонард осмеливается поднять на него глаза, Джим опускает голову.  
  
Наконец, он издает короткий смешок.  
  
— Чуть меня не провел.  
  
Леонарда отпускает. Сейчас он чувствует себя на все свои двадцать восемь и еще пару лет сверху.  
  
— Тебе здесь нравится? — спрашивает он.  
  
Джим поднимает голову и моргает.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Мы оба знаем, не я заставил тебя сюда приехать. Ты сам захотел. Ты жалеешь об этом? Предпочел бы, чтобы я оставил тебя в Айове?  
  
Джим заметно ежится.  
  
— Нет, конечно, нет.  
  
— То есть, тебе здесь нравится? — продолжает Леонард.  
  
— И что? Ждешь благодарности?  
  
Леонард качает головой.  
  
— Я просто... Я хочу сказать, раз уж нам обоим здесь нравится и мы хотим остаться, может, мы могли бы... кое о чем забыть. Я сделал ошибку, я виноват, но пожалуйста, давай вернемся к тому, как все было раньше? Ты хочешь здесь быть. Я хочу здесь быть. Мы были... друзьями. Разве этого мало?  
  
Джим смотрит на него, очень, очень долго.  
  
— Мы не друзья, — произносит он. — Мы не можем быть друзьями.  
  
И он, конечно, прав. Друга можно обыграть в карты, но никак не выиграть.  
  
— Соседи по комнате? — Леонард цепляется за последнюю семантическую соломинку.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что все не так просто, да?  
  
Леонард понимает. Может, даже больше, чем Джим. Он знает, что дело никогда не будет в них двоих. Всегда придется жить с оглядкой на всех, кто окажется рядом.  
  
— Но мы же можем притвориться? Здесь, где никто нас не видит. Ты не подаешь мне завтраки. Не мечешься открывать дверь. По пятницам мы смотрим «Пятничное дитя». Разве это плохо?  
  
Джим задумывается.  
  
— Так ты этого хочешь? Поиграть в соседей по общежитию?  
  
Леонард хочет гораздо большего, но только кивает.  
  
— Да. Очень хочу.  
  
— Ладно, — соглашается после короткого раздумья Джим. — Тогда, может, сгоняешь за пивом?  
  
Леонард фыркает.  
  
— Ты только что пережил анафилактический шок. Никакого пива.  
  
— Ты мне не хозяин, — напоминает Джим.  
  
— Тогда оторви задницу от дивана и сходи на кухню сам. Я не собираюсь помогать тебе гробить здоровье.  
  
Джим закатывает глаза, но остается на диване.  
  
— Ладно. На какой серии мы остановились?


	7. Chapter 7

Однако счастье длится недолго.

На всякий случай обследовав Джима еще пару раз, Леонард наконец решает, что можно спокойно ложиться, и всю ночь спит как убитый. Просыпается он в приподнятом настроении — ведь они обо всем наконец поговорили.  
  
Потом проверяет почту.  
  
«Звездный флот немыслим без порядка, — гласит одно из сообщений. — Кадетам рекомендуется держать свои вещи в положенных местах. Когда мы об этом забываем, кто-то может пострадать».  
  
Леонард так напряженно всматривается в текст, что тот начинает расплываться перед глазами. За витиеватыми фразами прячется откровенная угроза, и неожиданно вчерашний инцидент предстает в совершенно новом свете.  
  
Однако отправитель не указан, а само послание слишком размыто, чтобы Леонард мог что-то предпринять. На флотских чиновников надежды еще меньше.  
  
Как же его бесят анонимные сообщения!  
  
Впервые после долгого перерыва ужиная вместе с Джимом, Леонард размышляет, что же на самом деле известно угрожавшему.  
  
И что от него скрывает Джим.  
  
Кто-то узнал об их маленькой секретной клинике? Ему или ей ненавистно, что они лечат немодификантов? Или же дело в том, какую роль играет в этом Джим?  
  
А, может, все еще хуже, и кому-то стало известно, что они переспали? Спать со своим немодификантом, конечно, не преступление, но вот делать это из соображений... взаимной симпатии уже не так… пристойно.  
  
Как бы там ни было, и то, и другое происходило за закрытыми дверями, и мысль о том, что за ними мог кто-то наблюдать, пугает до дрожи.  
  
— Кирк вызывает Маккоя! Прием! Ты где витаешь, Боунз?  
  
Голос Джима прерывает размышления... и привлекает внимание к обращению. Джим его уже так пару раз называл.  
  
— Погоди-ка. Боунз?  
  
Джима вопрос слегка удивляет.  
  
— А, да, я тебя так про себя зову.  
  
Леонард хмурится.  
  
— Что? Почему?  
  
Джим пожимает плечами.  
  
— Леонард — скучное имя. Тебе не идет.  
  
Леонард закатывает глаза.  
  
— Нет, я имею в виду, почему «Боунз»?  
  
Джим расплывается в улыбке.  
  
— Прочитал в одной из тех книг, что ты мне принес. Так звали докторов в гражданскую войну. Им приходилось делать много ампутаций, прямо на поле — ну, понимаешь, пилить людям кости?  
  
Леонард морщится.  
  
— Варварство какое.  
  
Джим снова пожимает плечами.  
  
— Они делали то, что должны были, пользуясь тем, что есть. Поганая работа, но кто-то же должен был ей заниматься. Не знаю. Мне кажется, тебе подходит.  
  
Леонард предполагает, что это стоит воспринимать как комплимент. И весьма своевременный совет заодно.  
  
Любой хороший хирург вам скажет — иногда приходится стиснуть зубы и просто сделать то, что нужно.  
  
Леонард смотрит Джиму в глаза.  
  
— Что вчера произошло?  
  
У Джима вид человека, пытающегося пройтись по минному полю так, чтобы никто не догадался, что у него под ногами.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— В смысле, — медленно повторяет Леонард, — что вчера произошло?  
  
— Я же сказал. Печеньку съел.  
  
— Ага, но, знаешь ли, я-то в курсе, что ты не конченый идиот. Поэтому как насчет рассказать мне, как все было, еще раз — только теперь правду?  
  
Джим мотает головой и опускает глаза.  
  
— Все уже закончилось. Я в порядке. То, что случилось, не имеет значения.  
  
— Хрена с два, — рявкает Леонард, начиная заводиться. — Кто-то сделал это с тобой. — На лице Джима ни грамма удивления. — Я хочу знать, кто.  
  
— Я не знаю, кто! — яростно шепчет Джим, словно боясь, что их могут услышать.  
  
И ведь действительно могут.  
  
Леонард тоже понижает голос.  
  
— Как все произошло? С чем ты получил аллерген? Была ли вообще печенька?  
  
— Нет, — признается Джим. — Печенье ни при чем. Я почти уверен, что кто-то поколдовал над моей водой в спортзале. Но, думаю, это все же были грецкие орехи. Или миндаль. Скорее всего, в виде экстракта. Я заметил, что у воды странный привкус, но понял, что он напоминает, только когда руки начали распухать. Я орехов с двенадцати лет не ел.  
  
— Господи, Джим. — То, как просто, как быстро все произошло, приводит Леонарда в ужас. — Почему ты ничего не сказал?  
  
— Потому что это не важно.  
  
— Не важно?! Кто-то тебя отравил!  
  
— Я разберусь, — упирается Джим.  
  
Леонард качает головой. Черт, ну и упрямый же засранец.  
  
— Как ты разберешься? Никогда больше не возьмешь в рот ничего, что хоть на секунду пропадало из поля зрения?  
  
Джим пожимает плечами.  
  
— Для начала.  
  
До Леонарда вдруг доходит вся тяжесть их положения, осознание свинцом растекается по венам, и он в буквальном смысле хватается за голову.  
  
— Ох, блядь, Джим. Прости, пожалуйста.  
  
— Простить? За что?  
  
— За то, что не знал, что творю, — отвечает Леонард, не поднимая головы. — За то, что подверг тебя опасности.  
  
Вид у Джима озадаченный.  
  
— Ты-то тут при чем?  
  
Леонард вздыхает.  
  
— Сегодня утром я получил анонимное сообщение. О том, что каждой вещи свое место. Кто-то пытается запугать меня, отыгрываясь на тебе. Похоже, не всем нравится, как я с тобой обращаюсь.  
  
Джим фыркает.  
  
— Тогда им стоило бы присмотреться внимательнее, потому что последние несколько недель обращаешься ты со мной херово.  
  
— Я серьезно, — обрывает его Леонард.  
  
— Я тоже, — парирует Джим.  
  
— Да твою ж мать! — рявкает Леонард. — Я не знаю, как себя вести. Я не знаю, что сделать, как им угодить, чтобы они оставили тебя в покое.  
  
Джим мотает головой.  
  
— Ты им не угодишь, и в покое меня не оставят. Ты, может, и ведешь себя иногда как мудак, но по большому-то счету ты хороший парень, и это и бесит их больше всего. На твоем фоне сами они выглядят неважно.  
  
— И все же, — возражает Леонард, — может, если я просто...  
  
— Просто что? Устроишь публичное избиение? Покажешь на моем примере, что бывает с непослушными немодификантами? Пригласишь дружков, и вы пустите меня по кругу?  
  
— Что? Нет. Конечно, нет! — От представшей перед глазами картины хочется блевать.  
  
— Тогда пойми наконец — тебе им не угодить. Забей и живи дальше.  
  
Леонарду отчаянно хочется встряхнуть Джима, вложить в него хоть чуточку самосохранения.  
  
— Но я не могу!  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Они тебе угрожали!  
  
Они стоят теперь лицом к лицу, не сводя друг с друга глаз.  
  
— И что? — уточняет Джим.  
  
— И...и я должен тебя защитить!  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что должен, — настаивает Леонард. Как же Джим не понимает?  
  
— Почему? — повторяет Джим.  
  
— Потому что несу за тебя ответственность.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что я не смог защитить их!  
  
Слова вылетают прежде, чем Леонард успевает осмыслить сказанное, но обратно их уже не возьмешь, и они тяжело повисают между ним и Джимом.  
  
— Кого? — мягко спрашивает тот. — Кого ты не смог защитить?  
  
Леонард вздыхает, понимая, что назад дороги нет.  
  
— Джоанну, — говорит он. — Мою дочь. И Джослин, мою бывшую жену.  
  
На лице Джима проступает безграничное удивление  
  
— У тебя есть дочь?  
  
— Ну... не совсем. — Он никак не может решить, с чего начать. — Моя бывшая, у нее была интрижка... с немодификантом.  
  
— Ух ты, — произносит Джим. — Что ж, это объясняет некоторые твои заморочки.  
  
Леонард бросает на него усталый взгляд.  
  
— Тихо, парень. Я должен рассказать.  
  
Джим затыкается и кивает.  
  
— Мы планировали беременность. Делали все, как полагается. Посетили врача, прошли тесты, которые подтвердили то, что мы уже знали — оба здоровы и можем обзавестись потомством. Черт, да я почти уверен, что родители Джосс предъявили доказательства этого моим родителям, еще когда нам было по двенадцать. И наоборот.  
  
— Ух ты, — замечает Джим. — Вы давно друг друга знали.  
  
Леонард кивает.  
  
— Да, наши семьи знакомы много лет, и, наверное, картины нашей будущей совместной жизни начали рисовать еще до того, как мы родились. К счастью, мы друг другу на самом деле нравились, особенно когда были подростками. Она совсем не была той правильной девочкой, которой ее привыкли считать родители, по крайней мере, когда мы оставались наедине. Мы славно проводили время. И понимали, каково это, расти в семьях вроде наших.  
  
Леонард бросает взгляд на Джима. Тот, кажется, слушает со всем вниманием, поэтому Леонард переводит дыхание и продолжает.  
  
— Мы были женаты уже пару лет, родственники начали дарить нам детскую одежду на Рождество, так что мы решили идти дальше. У Джослин взяли яйцеклетки, оплодотворили их, и, поскольку мы решили, что нам нужна девочка, после всех тестов из группы получившихся эмбрионов выбрали один самый подходящий для имплантации.  
  
Леонард на секунду замолкает, прикрывает глаза.  
  
— Мы хотели назвать ее Кэролайн, в честь матери моего отца.  
  
Леонард открывает глаза и смотрит на Джима. Взгляд того побуждает продолжить.  
  
— Процедура подсадки прошла успешно, весь первый триместр протекал как по писаному. Наступило время первых пренатальных тестов. Наверное, где-то в глубине души я чувствовал, что что-то не так, поэтому попросил генетика нашей клиники, моего старого приятеля по институту, позволить мне провести тесты самому.  
  
Джим распахивает глаза.  
  
— Разве это не...  
  
— Незаконно? Разумеется. Но в своей специальности меня всегда считали слегка помешанном на контроле, и Энди, похоже, просто решил, что я не хочу перекладывать ответственность за здоровье своей жены и будущего ребенка на кого-то еще. Так я оказался в лаборатории в полном одиночестве, провел все стандартные тесты, и оказалось, что ребенок в полном порядке... вот только он не мой.  
  
— Вот блядство, — вырывается у Джима.

— Да уж, — соглашается Леонард, — по-другому не скажешь. Я стер все данные, подделал результаты и никому ничего не сказал. Я попытался себя убедить, что, может быть, они совершили ошибку, перепутали мои образцы с чьими-то еще... но теперь, когда я наконец стал обращать внимание на то, что происходит в доме, догадаться о делах Джос было несложно.  
  
— Хреново, друг. Сочувствую.  
  
Леонард пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я даже не особо удивился. Вслух мы это не произносили, но оба понимали, что ребенок — наша последняя попытка сохранить разваливающийся брак.  
  
Джим хмыкает.  
  
— А вот это глупо.  
  
Леонард прожигает его взглядом.  
  
— Ой, да ладно! — восклицает Джим.  
  
— Ну, тогда идея казалась неплохой. Именно этого все от нас и ждали. Просто представь, вот они мы, живем жизнью, выбранной для нас родителями, все друзья нам завидуют... а нам обоим так плохо. Я почти безвылазно торчал на работе, потому что там мог не думать о том, насколько неуютно стало дома. Карьера пошла в гору. И... что ж, полагаю, Джос к тому времени нашла свой способ справляться. Я надеялся, что после появления малыша нам придется больше времени проводить вместе, что мы сможем снова сблизиться.  
  
Леонард замолкает, вздыхает и смотрит Джиму в глаза.  
  
— Да, ладно, затея была дурацкая. Но так уж вышло. Уверен, Джослин понятия не имела, что произошло. Она считала, что беременность — результат имплантации одного из эмбрионов, а не того, что она с кем-то где-то переспала. Я все еще пытался решить, что мне со всем этим делать... и одновременно начал наконец за ней следить… и выяснил, что отец ребенка – немодификант. Садовник в доме ее родителей. Работал у них давным-давно, они знали друг друга еще детьми.  
  
Леонард склоняется вперед и сжимает руками голову.  
  
— Господи, я до сих пор не знаю, как долго это продолжалось. Джос потом сказала, что встречались они около года, но может, на самом деле она просто...  
  
Леонард останавливается, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Ощущение того, что его предали, снова накрывает так, словно все случилось вчера. Он никому никогда об этом не рассказывал, и теперь хочет закончить историю, выдавить ее из себя до конца.  
  
— После того, как я узнал, кто... чем был отец, что мне оставалось? Я уже слишком привязался к этой крохотной идеальной жизни, и не мог допустить, чтобы Джослин — или кто-нибудь еще — решил бы от нее избавиться. — Леонард снова зажмуривается. Мысль об этом до сих пор приводит его в ужас. — Я из кожи вон лез, чтобы никто не узнал. Взял на себя все генетические вопросы вынашивания, даже роды принимал сам. Злоупотреблял своим положением в клинике, подделывал все новые и новые тесты. И никому не сказал ни слова. Я вел себя так, будто все идет как и запланировано... за одним маленьким исключением: когда я стоял в родовом зале, держа на руках нашу... ну, то есть, их... впрочем, неважно, когда я держал ее на руках, я сказал Джослин, что передумал и хочу назвать ее Джоанна. Кэролайн... Кэролайн — это имя предназначалось другой девочке. Но у меня в руках была Джоанна, и я полюбил ее как родную с самой первой секунды.  
  
Впервые с начала рассказа Леонард задумывается, сможет ли довести его до конца, поведать эту часть истории. Глаза начинает немилосердно щипать. А потом Джим кладет ладонь поверх его руки и крепко сжимает.  
  
— Я так ее любил, — отчаянно шепчет Леонард, — так хотел ее защитить, хотел, чтобы она осталась со мной.  
  
Рука Джима теплая, надежная, и Леонард сглатывает вставший в горле ком.  
  
— Не знаю, когда Джослин начала подозревать. Может, она чувствовала, что я что-то скрываю. Может, начала замечать черты своего любовника в личике нашей дочери. Видит Бог, я понятия не имею. Знаю только, что она где-то сделала тест. И я почти уверен, что именно так правда и выплыла наружу. Кто-то еще выяснил, что случилось. После этого слухи стали распространяться молниеносно. В кругах, в которых мы вращались, жить не могут без хорошего скандала. Мы с Джос считались идеальной парой, и немало народу отдало бы все, чтобы увидеть наше падение. — Леонард мрачно смеется и качает головой. — Человечество так старалось сделать совершенными всех, а люди все равно ищут способ почувствовать свое превосходство.  
  
— Ну да, — мрачно шутит Джим. — Целого класса генетически ущемленных людей ведь недостаточно.  
  
— Видимо, нет. К тому же, время от времени должен же кто-то облажаться и пострадать от последствий, иначе чем родители будут пугать подрастающее поколение? — Леонард вздыхает. — Один шепнул на ушко другому, тот третьему. На нас стали коситься. Если Джослин поняла все сразу — а она, скорее всего, поняла — мне ничего не сказала. Вместо этого ко мне «по-дружески» пришла одна из наших знакомых, усадила рядом и донесла до меня эту печальную весть — знаешь, потому что ей было не по себе, и она считала, что я должен знать. Херовы лицемерные святоши. Черт, мне нужно выпить.  
  
Не успевает Леонард шевельнуться, как Джим встает, достает из его стола бутылку и нацеживает обоим по стакану бурбона.  
  
— Спасибо, — благодарит Леонард, делая внушительный глоток. — Я надеялся, что, может быть, людям надоест и все постепенно уляжется, но так ведь не бывает. Возникли вопросы в больнице — как могло настолько значительное несоответствие пройти незамеченным сквозь все тесты? Догадались они быстро, и меня попросили уволиться «по собственному желанию».  
  
— Ох блядь, — произносит Джим.  
  
— Да уж. Конечно, дома об этом по-прежнему не упоминалось.  
  
— Но как?..  
  
Леонард фыркает.  
  
— Ты удивишься, как легко можно избежать разговоров, если приходится заботиться о младенце. По понятным причинам я был против того, чтобы нанимать кого-то в помощь, и уж тем более не стал бы делать это, чтобы у нас появилось время обсудить, в какой бардак превратилась наша жизнь. Но после моего увольнения бегать дальше становилось все труднее. В одну ночь, потратив несколько часов, чтобы уложить Джоанну, мы посмотрели друг на друга и поняли, что прятаться больше нельзя.  
  
Леонард допивает бурбон.  
  
— В первую очередь Джос попыталась извиниться за измену, но я оборвал ее, заявив, что мне плевать и это не имеет значения, и что я останусь с ней и Джоанной, и, если надо будет, мы переедем, и я найду новую работу. Если знать места, можно обзавестись документами, которые подтвердят, что с рождением Джоанны все было как положено. У нас оставались сбережения, и я готов был потрать все, чтобы сохранить нашу семью. — Леонард снова закрывает глаза, вспоминая. — Не знаю, как долго я все это нес, к тому моменту я в конец вымотался и едва ли был в себе, и мне просто необходимо было, чтобы она в меня поверила... а когда я наконец остановился, чтобы дать ей ответить, она попросила развод.  
  
У Джима отвисает челюсть.  
  
— Что? Почему?  
  
— Да, — соглашается Леонард. — Я готов был отдать все, что у меня есть, но она хотела только его. Она знала, что станет парией, но ей было плевать.  
  
— Что ты ответил?  
  
— А что я мог ответить? Она меня разве что не умоляла. К тому же, не мог же я заставить ее остаться силой.  
  
— А Джоанна?  
  
— Тогда уже я начал ее умолять оставить Джо со мной, попытаться обеспечить ей лучшую жизнь, но Джос хотела, чтобы они были семьей — они трое — и что бы ни думали наши друзья, все общество и даже судьи о таких семьях, закон был на их стороне. Против ДНК не попрешь. Дело закрыто.  
  
— Но ты... — Джим, похоже, не знает, как закончить возражение.  
  
— Я согласился на развод. А потом, когда все закончилось, отдал ей все наши сбережения. Судья не оставил ей ничего, но я не мог отпустить ее с пустыми руками. Разумеется, я знал, что она собирается делать — уехать вместе со своим любовником и... их дочерью и где-нибудь затеряться. Мы вышли из здания суда на улицу, я перевел ей деньги, и в последний раз поцеловал Джоанну. — «Ну вот. Вот и все». В груди будто распускается тугой узел. — Неделю спустя я свалил к чертям из Джорджии. Еще через неделю проснулся в одной постели с тобой.  
  
Он замолкает, давая истории уложиться.  
  
— На этом все и закончилось? — спрашивает Джим. — Больше ты их не видел?  
  
— Нет. Но несколько недель назад, — Леонард достает падд, — Джос прислала мне это.  
  
Он разворачивает экран, показывая Джиму фотографию и сообщение.  
  
Джим долго их изучает.  
  
— Спасибо, — читает он вслух. А может, это предназначается Леонарду.


	8. Chapter 8

После этого дела идут... подозрительно хорошо.

Тайная клиника продолжает работать, и Леонард решает, что если бы она мешала кому-нибудь всерьез, лавочку давно бы прикрыли, а сам он со свистом вылетел из Академии. Но раз по его душу пока не пришли — и даже наоборот, в один из дней капитан Пайк остановил Леонарда на плацу и сказал, что слышал, что он молодец, и чтобы продолжал в том же духе — Леонард приходит к выводу, что будет и дальше заниматься тем, что ему по душе.

И если он видит по лицу Джима, его поведению как много для того значит то, что они делают, что ж, это всего лишь удачный побочный эффект.

К тому же, Джим, кажется, всерьез озаботился собственной безопасностью и предпринимает все возможные меры (хотя и ворчит каждый раз, когда об этих всех возможных мерах спрашивает Леонард).  


  
И все-таки, какая бы паранойя не терзала Леонарда, он сомневается, что ради безопасности так уж необходимо отказываться от душа в спортзале и возвращаться каждый вечером домой блестя от пота и в одних неуместно узких тренировочных шортах.

Но Леонард не жалуется.

Безопасность, в конце концов, превыше всего.

А главное, он больше не чувствует себя одиноким. Неизвестно, какие выводы сделал из его печальной истории Джим, но по крайней мере в его отношении к Леонарду не видно жалости.

К тому же, Джим знает.

Наконец-то кто-то еще знает, и это капитально меняет жизнь.

Леонард перестает то и дело доставать снимок Джослин и Джо. Начинает писать сообщение Джоанне, хотя знает, что вряд ли сможет его отправить. Но ему необходимо сказать, что для него она всегда была идеальной, пусть она никогда это и не услышит.

И когда он пытается облечь мысли в слова, ему становится легче, хотя и приходится с дюжину раз все стирать и начинать снова.

Когда-нибудь у него получится.

Леонард сохраняет последнюю версию и убирает падд. Качает головой, думая, не стоит ли все-таки получить степень по психологии. Врачу, исцелися сам.

Он поднимает глаза на дверь как раз, когда через нее проходит Джим — обнаженная, блестящая от пота грудь и обтягивающие спортивные шорты.

— Знаешь, — начинает он. — Я тут размышлял...

Леонард недоверчиво поднимает бровь, думая про себя, что для его кровяного давления было бы значительно полезнее, если бы перед «размышлениями» Джим принял душ и оделся.

— Да?

— Да, — продолжает Джим. — Давай посмотрим, все ли я понял правильно: твоя бывшая жена связалась с немодификантом, залетела, стала отверженной, а ты в процессе потерял все, что имел.

— И? — тянет Леонард. — Из каких соображений ты решил посыпать солью мои раны?

— Мы дойдем до этого, — обещает Джим. — То есть, случившееся ты воспринимаешь в первую очередь как собственный провал и заодно предостережение о том, что может произойти с теми, кого ты любишь, если не провести разграничительную черту заранее?

Леонард все еще не очень понимает, к чему Джим ведет, но склонен с ним согласится.

— И?

— Так вот. Когда ты смотришь на этот снимок, ты видишь тех, кого потерял, — говорит Джим. — Но когда я на него смотрю, я вижу двух людей, не позволивших обществу зашоренных ублюдков и дурацких правил встать на пути к тому, чего они хотели, к их счастью.

Леонард опускает взгляд, сглатывая вставший в горле ком от накатившей былой ревности — крохотная часть его всегда хотела, чтобы Джос была счастлива с ним, пусть даже сам он с ней счастлив не был. Когда он поднимает голову, Джим стоит рядом.

— А когда я смотрю на тебя, — Джим склоняется ближе. — Я вижу того, кто думает, будто хочет следовать правилам, но в конечном счете всегда повинуется собственному сердцу. Ты хороший человек, Леонард Маккой.

Медленно фрагменты истории начинаются перестраиваться перед его глазами, складываясь в совершенно новую картину. Потерявший вдруг дар речи, Леонард лишь молча сидит и смотрит, как Джим выпрямляется и идет к ванной.

Он делает один шаг, второй, а потом, сам не понимая, что творит, Леонард вскакивает на ноги, бросается к нему, хватает за плечо, разворачивает к себе и прижимает к ближайшей стене.

Замирает на секунду, слыша невольное «ох», вырвавшееся у Джима, вглядывается в его лицо.

А потом Джим улыбается и шепчет:

— Ну наконец-то.

И Леонарда срывает.

Их губы сталкиваются в поцелуе, жестком, почти болезненном, но этого все равно мало. Леонард придавливает Джима крепче.

— Ты это специально делал, — шутливо обвиняет он, когда они наконец прерываются глотнуть воздуха. Он так и держит Джима за плечи. Потом наклоняется и прикусывает за шею.

— Делал что? — уточняет Джим, запуская руки ему под рубашку и стягивая ее через голову.

— Разгуливал тут полуголым.

Джим возится с застежкой на его брюках, засовывает руку внутрь — и тут же стискивает член.

— И зачем бы мне это было нужно?

Леонард втягивает воздух сквозь зубы и пытается цепляться за ускользающие мысли, непроизвольно толкаясь в джимов кулак.

— Наверное, затем, что я был упертым слепым ублюдком.

Джим смеется.

— Ты всегда такой честный, если засунуть тебе руку в штаны? Потому что за мной не заржавеет делать это чаще.

— Ни в чем себе не отказывай, — предлагает Леонард, но вырывается из его хватки и падает на колени. Берется за шорты, так долго мучившие его воображение, и стягивает их вниз. — Ты и правда делал это нарочно, — повторяет он и берет член Джима в рот.

— Ох, черт, да, — ахает Джим, и Леонард решает, что другого признания ему не дождаться.

Он ухмыляется, не выпуская члена изо рта, и сосредотачивается на деле. Этот минет Джим долго не забудет.

***

  
  


— Ты мне нравишься.

Леонард произносит это пару часов и еще один раунд спустя. Они валяются на его постели, пытаясь отдышаться. Кожу холодит высыхающий пот.

Он понятия не имеет, как мог так долго без этого обходиться.

— Ммм? — Джим поворачивает голову в его сторону.

— Ты мне нравишься, — повторяет Леонард. — Поэтому я это делаю. Поэтому я с тобой. Я знаю, для тебя все не так просто, но, надеюсь, ты знаешь, что не обязан со мной оставаться. И надеюсь, что останешься.

Джим фыркает.

— Мне некуда идти, — говорит он с жестокой откровенностью, и сердце Леонарда замирает в груди. — Но ты мне тоже нравишься.

Сердце отмирает и бьется дальше. Леонард закидывает руку Джиму на живот, закрывает глаза и засыпает.

После этого жизнь становится… даже слишком хорошей.

Казалось бы, с таким количеством секса учеба Леонарда неизбежно должна пострадать, но выясняется, что Джиму нравится помогать ему заниматься.

На самом деле, он это просто обожает.

И, если подумать, все логично: Джим умен — чертовски умен — а парень с мозгами вроде его в мире вроде их ухватится за любую возможность хоть чему-нибудь научиться.

Страшно представить, как же скучно было Джиму большую часть жизни.

Но здесь, со свободным доступом к консоли, пока Леонард в комнате (проверить, используется ли консоль, пока он, например, в госпитале, проще простого, и ни к чему хорошему это не приведет) Джим без труда успевает за его учебной программой и даже ухватывает сверх нее.

— Неплохо, Боунз, — говорит Джим однажды вечером, закончив вычитывать его домашнюю контрольную по истории Федерации. — Но, мне кажется, ты обошел вниманием андорианцев.

— Черт, Джим, — ворчит Леонард. — Есть ограничение по количеству слов, знаешь ли. Невозможно рассказать все и обо всех.

— Да, да, ты прав, — соглашается Джим, однако ночью Леонард обнаруживает себя над паддом, урезающим другие куски, чтобы втиснуть побольше материала по андорианцам.

Его инструктор просто в восторге.

Получив оценки, Леонард вознаграждает Джима долгим и тщательным массажем, заканчивающимся к их обоюдному удовольствию.

Еще Джим весьма изобретателен в отношении нестандартных способов подачи информации. Например, когда во втором разделе курса ксеноанатомии они подходят к вулканцам, Леонард, придя однажды домой, находит в своей постели совершенно обнаженного Джима, на теле которого съедобной краской выведены все основные вулканские органы.

Леонард медленно слизывает их с его кожи, не сомневаясь, что никогда уже не забудет, где у вулканцев печень. Джим радостно применяет ту же методику с несколькими другими гуманоидными расами, успешно проводя Леонарда через всю программу до шестого раздела.

И это только первый их год.

Близится лето, и Леонард вдруг осознает, что Джим — не единственный, кому некуда идти.

Он оказывается среди немногих кадетов, которым тоже некуда возвращаться, и поначалу его это гнетет, однако он быстро понимает, что летом кампус — куда более приятное место, чем остаток года. Занятий нет, разве что в госпитале приходится работать больше, прикрывая разъехавшихся по отпускам коллег, к тому же, его приглашают поучаствовать над проектом в неврологии, который обещает стать прорывом в науке.

Корпус для патронов на лето закрывается, и их с Джимом переселяют в обычный, где Джим наконец обзаводится собственной спальней нормальных размеров. Охранник интересуется, не хочет ли Леонард врезать пару лишних замков, но он лишь изображает похабную ухмылочку и уверяет, что Джим отлично выдрессирован.

А главное, сейчас, когда народу вокруг стало гораздо меньше — и большая часть оставшихся Леонарду нравится — он гораздо меньше волнуется о его безопасности. Или о том, что кто-нибудь заметит, как он на него смотрит.

Дни стоят долгие, погода сухая, и Леонард вдруг понимает, что даже не помнит, когда в последний раз был таким счастливым.

Здесь он чувствует себя как дома.

Как-то Леонард возвращается к себе после полудня, уйдя со смены пораньше. Он с улыбкой идет к кампусу, думая о том, чтобы прогуляться с Джимом в центр города «по делам» (это, как выяснилось, единственное приемлемое объяснение тому, что ты проводишь время со своим немодификантом, и, лето там или нет, Леонард твердо намерен поддерживать видимость традиционной расстановки сил в отношениях).

— Доктор Маккой! — раздается чей-то голос.

Леонард поднимает голову и видит идущего к нему капитана Пайка.

— Добрый день, сэр.

— Хорошо выглядите, кадет. Может, мы мало вас нагружаем?   


— Не больше, чем в медшколе, сэр. И меньше, чем в резидентуре.

Пайк улыбается.

— Далеко мы ушли от Риверсайда, правда?

— Да, сэр. И, не уверен, говорил ли я вам, поэтому скажу сейчас — спасибо. Вы спасли мне жизнь.

— Ну, судя по тому, что мне рассказывают друзья из меддепартамента, вы расплатились сполна.

— Просто делал свою работу, сэр.

— Кстати об этом, — говорит Пайк. — Слышал, вас привлекли к какому-то необыкновенно интересному проекту, но пока никто не сумел мне объяснить, в чем суть так, чтобы я понял. Может, попробуете разжевать все чайнику?

Теперь смеется Леонард.

— Почему нет.

На то, чтобы посвятить Пайка в детали исследования, уходит минут двадцать, и Леонард с радостью продолжил бы и дальше. Он извиняется за болтливость, но Пайк только машет рукой. Зайдя к себе, Леонард находит Джима на диване с книжкой. Леонард переодевается, и они идут в центр обновить гардероб.

Пару недель спустя Леонард снова приходит домой с работы раньше обычного и снова натыкается на Пайка.

— Как парнишка, с которым я встретил вас той ночью? — интересуется Пайк после короткой светской беседы.

— Джим? — Еще никто ни разу не поинтересовался, как Джим, за исключением одного неловкого случая, когда другой патрон спросил у него, как Джим в постели. Но Леонард полагает — надеется — что Пайк не об этом. – У него все хорошо, спасибо, что спросили.

— Надо думать, теперь он кажется вам более приятным компаньоном? — Уголки губ Пайка ползут вверх.

Леонард не может сдержать смешок.

— Да, мы друг к другу приноровились.

Секунду Пайк, кажется, смотрит на него оценивающим взглядом, потом кивает.

— Рад это слышать.

Леонард натыкается на него еще пару раз, но больше о Джиме они не говорят.

Спокойствие Леонарда рушится с началом учебного года. В аудиториях и на кампусе полно новых людей, и как-то раз до него доносятся обрывки разговора, заставляющего его задуматься.

Незнакомая ему девушка качает головой:

— Хотела бы я, чтобы они предлагали какие-нибудь классы и для них тоже. Кулинария, там, массаж, спа-процедуры. Что-то полезное. Ну, знаешь же, что говорят об избытке свободного времени?

— И не говори, — соглашается другая. — Дома у нас было полно народу, так что если он не был занят со мной, работа всегда находилась, но здесь... я даже не знаю, что он делает весь день, пока меня нет.

Третья тяжко вздыхает.

— Да, конечно, нет ничего плохого, если они будут общаться, но то, как ведут себя некоторые патроны... что ж, скажем так, я бы не хотела, чтобы Челси связалась не с теми людьми и набралась дурных идей.

Леонард, идущий в паре шагов впереди, не сомневается, что он один из упомянутых патронов, но не это гложет его, пока он проходит между кампусом и госпиталем. Не об этом он продолжает думать, когда возвращается после смены домой.

Он думает о том, чем же занят весь день Джим.

Ему казалось, он все знает, но если поразмыслить, то Леонард не знает ничего.

Да, Джим ходит в спортзал, конечно.

Общается с другими немодификантами, естественно. И ищет новых потенциальных пациентов заодно.

Но у них не так много больных, чтобы это заняло весь день.

Может, часть времени уходит на книги, но Джим читает гораздо быстрее, чем Леонард покупает новые.

Если подумать, к возвращению Леонарда домой, Джим, будучи Джимом, должен бы с ума сходить от скуки.

Но вид у того вполне довольный.

— Как день прошел? — интересуется Леонард за ужином. Он старается, чтобы вопрос прозвучал обыденно, хотя почти уверен, что раньше ничего подобного не спрашивал.

Джим пожимает плечами.

— Занимался чем-нибудь интересным?

Джим снова пожимает плечами, теперь несколько напряженно.

— Неа, ничего нового.

Леонард кивает, отпивает воды и уточняет:

— И чем же конкретно ты занимался?

Джим прищуривается.

— Если тебе так надо знать, почему бы не посмотреть запись с маячка? Кажется, в полтретьего я ходил посрать, хотя для меня это несколько необычно, но можешь проверить.

Леонард закатывает глаза.

— Ой, да брось. Я не могу спросить, как прошел твой день? Мы же с тобой... — Он машет рукой.

— Трахаемся? — предлагает Джим. То, как он это произносит, режет Леонарду слух, но он продолжает:

— ...уже полгода, и я не имею права спросить, как день прошел?

— Ты не спросил, как прошел мой день, — возражает Джим. — Ты спросил, чем конкретно я занимался.

— А ты делаешь все возможное, чтобы не отвечать! — рявкает Леонард.

— А я должен?

— А почему бы и не ответить?

— О, даже не знаю. — Голос Джима сочится сарказмом. — Может, чтобы сохранить последние крохи свободы и личного пространства, которые мне остались?

— Только не заговаривай мне зубы. Я никогда не пытался тебя контролировать. Хочешь играть в молчанку, ладно. Только не надо тут разыгрывать драму про бедного немодификанта и злого патрона.

— О, то есть ты тут не разыгрываешь драму из-за того, что когда-то твоя бывшая трахалась на стороне? У меня для тебя новость, Боунз — мы не женаты.

Леонард даже не знает, что его бесит больше — то, что Джим приплел Джослин или... что-то еще.

— Значит, это ты и делаешь весь день? Трахаешься?

— Конечно, — отвечает Джим. — Почему нет?

— С кем? — не сдерживается Леонард.

Джим пожимает плечами.

— Ой, знаешь, мужчины, женщины, другие гуманоиды разнообразных полов — тебе-то что?

— Мне ничего, — рычит Леонард.

— Ну да, — говорит Джим. — У тебя на лице прям читается полнейшее равнодушие.

Леонард делает глубокий вдох и старается не ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость.

— Ты способен на большее, ты же знаешь, — тихо произносит он наконец.

Джим фыркает:

— На большее, чем мужчины, женщины и другие гуманоидные расы? Ну-ну.

— Я имел в виду твое свободное время.

— И снова я должен спросить: тебе-то что?

— Ты умен, Джим.

— Для немодификанта.

— Для любого человеческого существа.

На секунду кажется, что его слова пробиваются до Джима, но его ухмылка тут же возвращается на место.

— Ох, — тянет Джим, — неужели я трачу свой потенциал впустую? Боже, может, мне стоит поступить в Звездный флот? Хотя погоди-ка...

На это Леонарду нечего ответить.

Остаток ужина проходит в тишине.

Потом Джим уходит к себе, а Леонард занимается — вернее, пытается заниматься — самостоятельно. Он уже готов сдаться и все бросить, как Джим выходит воспользоваться ванной комнатой.

— Пойдем в постель, — мягко предлагает Леонард.

— Не могу, — отвечает тот. — Секс — бессмысленная трата моего потенциала.

Леонард смотрит, как за ним закрывается дверь, и тащится к кровати. Крупные ссоры, молчание, сон в разных постелях — чертовски похоже на брак.

Часов около трех ночи он просыпается, и Джим здесь, лежит рядом с ним. Для того, кто должен обладать всей властью в отношениях, Леонард чувствует себя ужасно беспомощным.

— Прости, — шепчет он. — Делай что хочешь... с кем хочешь. Я больше не стану спрашивать. Только... останься.

— А куда еще я пойду? — спрашивает Джим. Он поворачивается к нему спиной, но потом ерзает, пододвигаясь ближе.

Леонард закидывает руку ему на грудь и прижимает к себе. С каждым разом он ненавидит эту фразу все сильнее.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Следовать велению сердца — не всегда значит быть хорошим человеком.

Порой сердце полно силы и доброты.

Но иногда оно жадное, властное и ревнивое и заставит тебя сделать что угодно, чтобы заполнить собственную пустоту.

Леонард знает, что не имеет права трогать те крупицы свободы, которые остались Джиму в этом мире. Знает, что нельзя обладать другим человеком, что Джим ему не принадлежит. Знает, что должен забыть о том, чем тот занят, когда они не вместе, и сосредоточиться на том, что он делает, когда они остаются вдвоем.

Но сердце пускается вскачь всякий раз, стоит подумать, что Джим трахается где-то на стороне. Сердце сжимается, когда он задается вопросом, кто эти люди и чего они могут хотеть от Джима. Ноет, когда Леонард представляет, что они могут получить.

Показывает ли Джим кому-то другому ту часть себя, к которой не подпускает Леонарда? Есть ли где-то другое место, другая постель, где он чувствует себя как дома?

Эти вопросы не дают покоя.

Поэтому сейчас Леонард стоит перед консолью, прижимает палец к биометрическому ключу, чтобы получить доступ к информации о перемещениях Джима. И не в первый раз.

И каждый раз — каждый раз, когда Леонард покушается на его свободу, в чем Джим его и обвинял, каждый раз, когда ведет себя как последний мудак, хотя обещал никогда так не поступать — он говорит себе, что больше это не повторится.

Но пока остановиться выше его сил.

— Эй, Боунз, передай, пожалуйста, вон ту детальку от фюзеляжа.

Леонард оглядывается на разнообразные детали, разложенные по его сторону стола, не имея ни малейшего представления, что Джим имеет в виду. Он тянет руку к двум наиболее похожим на искомое кусочкам, и тот поднимает голову.

— Ту, что слева, — направляет его Джим. — Ага, она.

Леонард берет указанный фрагмент и протягивает его Джиму. Тот пристраивает деталь на место и закрепляет лазером. Это уже вторая принесенная Леонардом модель звездолета, и она уже почти закончена. Леонард размышляет, не купить ли в следующий раз клингонскую птичку. Может, та займет Джима дольше.  


Он не замечает, что глазеет на Джима, пока тот не отрывается от модели и не улыбается ему. Вспышка удовольствия тут же смазывается чувством вины. Если бы только Джим знал, что Леонард вынюхивает у него за спиной, он бы так просто это не спустил.

С той ночи они больше не ссорились, и Леонард делает все возможное, чтобы вести себя как обычно.

И ждет, пока не случится что-то еще.

И постоянно притаскивает домой подарки.

Он не проверяет данные с маячка каждый день. К тому же, нельзя сказать, чтобы они многое объясняли.

Чаще всего утром, после ухода Леонарда, Джим отправляется на пробежку. Данные показывают быстрые перемещения вокруг кампуса, иногда с заходом в город. После этого он обычно остается в корпусе, посещает общественные зоны, иногда заходит в личные комнаты. Леонард может посмотреть, в какие конкретно, может узнать имена их жильцов, но как определить, что именно делает там Джим, с кем он просто дружит, а с кем трахается?

Это должен быть кто-то из немодификантов. Джим слишком умен, чтобы связываться с другим патроном.

После обеда Джим уходит в город. Данные с маячка регистрируются в основном в общественных местах, но, опять же, невозможно узнать, гуляет там Джим в одиночестве или с кем-то еще. Порой Леонард пытается представить, как Джим прохаживается по парку под ручку с любовником или любовницей, но получается с трудом.

Впрочем, опять же, что Леонард может знать?

День почти всегда заканчивается походом в спортзал и возвращением в их комнату — в постель Леонарда. В конечном счете именно с ним он проводит больше всего времени. Леонард говорит себе, что должен быть доволен и этим.

Но проходит еще пара дней, и он снова оказывается перед консолью, и снова впустую тратит время, пытаясь найти подсказки тому, что же скрывает от него Джим.

И как же редко ему достается хоть что-то.

— Знаешь, — начинает Джим (и Леонард замирает). — Я тут много читал о варп-двигателях...

Не самое худшее, о чем он мог спросить, но Леонард, к сожалению, далек от этой темы. Джим высказывает свои соображения, делится мыслями, предлагает различные теории, однако все сливается в один бессвязный поток непонятных слов. Леонард пытается поддакивать и хмыкать в нужных местах, но прекрасно понимает, что собеседник из него в данном случае неважный.

Вдруг ему приходит в голову мысль — может, именно этого Джиму не хватает?

Может, завтра Джим найдет себе какого-нибудь кадета с инженерного потока, чтобы, натрахавшись, было с кем после поговорить о двигателях?

— Слушай, — говорит Леонард, когда в рассказе Джима наступает подходящая пауза. — Я тут подумал, может, мне стоит научить тебя основам полевой медицины? Найду какие-нибудь учебники, а практиковаться будем по вечерам. Если, конечно, тебе интересно.

Насколько Леонарду известно, Джим всегда с радостью набрасывался на любую возможность чему-либо научиться, и не существовало в природе области знаний, способной его не заинтересовать.

— Да, — соглашается Джим. — Было бы здорово.

Проходит четыре недели занятий, и Леонард понимает, что растянуть их получится в лучшем случае еще на столько же.

Двадцать восемь ночей прожиты. Осталось еще двадцать восемь, чтобы придумать что-то новое.

Леонард задумывается — сколько ночей он сможет заполнить уроками, на сколько еще хватит его знаний?

На сотню?

Две?

Тысячу и одну?

Когда разгадка находится, Леонард чувствует себя круглым идиотом.

Время течет своим чередом, и близится конец второго учебного года в Академии — второго их года вместе с Джимом. Поддавшись импульсу, который, как он сам прекрасно понимает, ему лично ничего хорошего не принесет, Леонард начинает учить Джима психологии — отрасли, в которой до получения степени ему когда-то не хватило одной диссертации.

Разумеется, Джим и сам отлично разбирается в людском поведении, он понабрался опыта, пока пытался выжить, однако Леонард говорит себе, что освежить знания никогда не помешает. Это поможет Джиму в будущем.

Он убеждает себя, что сам он для Джима угрозы не несет.

В любом случае, тому не нужны уроки по психологии, чтобы обвести Леонарда вокруг пальца. Чем больше времени они проводят вместе, тем больше ему хочется вызнать те секреты, которые таит в себе Джим — и которые на его месте постороннему человеку открыл бы только глупец.

А Джим не глуп.

Даже если сам Леонард рядом с ним превращается в идиота.

Идиота, который не смог разглядеть то, что уже почти год лежало на самой поверхности.

Леонард, в конце концов, не просто доктор, он занимался и исследованиями тоже. А исследователей натаскивают на то, чтобы замечать закономерности. Исследователь должен уловить закономерность, стоит ей промелькнуть во второй раз. А это, понимает он, изучая данные с маячка, попадается ему на глаза уже раз в пятый — одинаковая последовательность перемещений Джима в один из дней наблюдения.

Быстрый просмотр предыдущих записей подтверждает, что в точности такой же распорядок дня был у Джима второго сентября, семнадцатого ноября, четвертого января, двадцать восьмого января и, наконец, сегодня, десятого марта. Конечно, выбор занятий и мест у Джима невелик, но никто не смог бы повторить так досконально один и тот же маршрут в разные дни.

Леонард не спец в компьютерах — в отличие от Джима, судя по всему — поэтому у него уходит почти два часа, чтобы во всем разобраться. То, что предлагалось ему в качестве информации о каждодневных передвижениях, на самом деле представляло собой запись из двадцати различных дней, которые Джим действительно прожил прошлой весной — перемешанных в случайном порядке и выдаваемых вместо того, чем Джим на самом деле занимался весь последний год.

О котором Леонард, похоже, знает еще меньше, чем ему казалось.

— Эй, Боунз, как экзамен по протоколам?

Вопрос застает Леонарда врасплох. Неужели только этим утром он на самом деле сдавал экзамен? Трудно представить.

— Хорошо, — отвечает он, не двигаясь с места и продолжая пялиться на стену, на которую пялится уже черт знает сколько часов.

Когда он наконец поднимает глаза, Джим выглядит столь же соблазнительно, как и всегда. Судя по всему, он только что вернулся из спортзала.

Или откуда-то еще. Кто знает? Может, он просто пробежал всю дорогу от какого-нибудь тайного места, где у него была тайная встреча, чтобы убедительно вспотеть?

— Черт, — произносит Джим, видимо, отнеся расстройство на лице Леонарда к результатам экзамена. — Я знаю, ты этот цикл терпеть не можешь. — Он обходит его, встает за спиной и начинает разминать плечи.

Леонард понимает, что невольно напрягается под его руками и заставляет мышцы расслабиться, как и случилось бы, будь все в порядке. Он не может сейчас себя выдать. Ему нужно время все обдумать.

— А ты и правда на взводе, — замечает Джим. Его голос делается ниже: — Держу пари, я знаю, как помочь тебе расслабиться...

Леонард понимает, что отказ прозвучит подозрительно. Он никогда не отказывал Джиму — ни в этом, ни в чем-то еще.

— Я слишком устал, — отвечает он и даже не врет. — Надо поспать.

Пару дней спустя, когда ревность и ощущение собственной беспросветной тупости ослабевают, на смену им приходит страх.

Джим не просто воспользовался его доверием, чтобы погулять на стороне; он хакнул систему безопасности Академии Звездного флота. Мастерство, с которым все было проделано, просто поражает, и Леонард представить не может, какой уровень доступа понадобится, чтобы все переиграть.

И еще он почти уверен, что Джим не сумел бы провернуть это в одиночку.

Леонард начинает задумываться, не влюбился ли в террориста.

Он тратит не один день, пытаясь решить, что же делать дальше.

Конечно, предполагается, что он обязан обо всем доложить. Это не просто проступок немодификанта по отношению к патрону, это взлом системы безопасности, который может поставить под угрозу всю академию. Черт, да это угрожает всему флоту, а значит, и всей планете, если не всей Федерации.

Вот только Леонард не может поверить, чтобы Джим нес в себе угрозу миру.

Но прекрасно понимает, что если доложить наверх, именно в таком свете его и представят. Будет уже неважно, зачем Джим это затеял, если правда всплывет, он окажется в такой заднице, из которой Леонарду его не вытащить. Это будет просто за пределами его возможностей.

И Леонард снова останется один.

С другой стороны, можно загнать Джима в угол. Спросить напрямую, какого хрена тот творит, и, может, Джим ответит. Может, все это просто забавы гения, у которого слишком мало возможностей и слишком много свободного времени, и который так пытается защитить остатки своей свободы. Может, Джим просто хочет ходить куда хочет, делать, что хочет, и трахаться с кем хочет без постоянного надзора со стороны.

Может, именно это Леонард и услышит. А, может, что-то еще, столь же успокаивающее. Может быть, Джим даже не соврет. А, может, и нет.

Может, Леонард получит один ответ и пожалеет, что не услышал другой.

Он пытается вести себя как обычно.

Они только что закончили вечернее занятие по психологии — сегодня это была реабилитационная терапия — и Леонард говорит Джиму, что ему нужно прочитать кое-какие статьи из медицинской периодики. Он с час читает на диване, а потом перебирается с паддом на кровать. Джим, захватив книжку, следует за ним.

Леонард не отрываясь смотрит на экран, пока Джим не уходит в ванную. Потом устраивает падд на груди и закрывает глаза, делая вид, что уснул.

Он слышит шаги Джима, вернувшегося в спальню. Тот подходит к кровати с его стороны, убирает с груди падд и кладет его на тумбочку — Леонард слышит тихий стук. Леонарда накрывают одеялом.

Он держит глаза закрытыми и ровно дышит.

Он чувствует, как прогибается матрас — Джим забирается обратно в постель.

— Выключить свет, — командует Джим и скоро засыпает.

Леонард лежит с открытыми глазами и думает.

Джим наверняка знает, что что-то не так, актер из Леонарда не ахти, но пока он не сказал ни слова. И он по-прежнему каждую ночь спит рядом, хотя вот уже неделю Леонард находит все возможные оправдания, чтобы не заниматься с ним любовью.

Может, жизнь приучила Джима довольствоваться тем, что есть. Может, его опыт показал, что патроны — нервные капризные сукины дети, чьи прихоти стоит пережидать, не задавая лишних вопросов.

А может, Джим просто никогда его не хотел.

Эта мысль приходит неожиданно и отказывается уходить.

Что, если все это — лишь осознанное соблазнение? Необходимый шаг в долгосрочном, продуманном плане по внедрению в Звездный Флот? Что, если Леонард, со всей его наивностью и постоянной смесью вины и желания всегда был только удобной пешкой?

Он до утра не смыкает глаз, и когда начинает светать, вынуждает себя принять очевидное.

Его беспокоит не взлом системы безопасности. Не он за это отвечает.

И не возможное свержение правительства. Это он тоже переживет.

Но то, что происходящее между ними, возможно, ничего для Джима не значит? Вот это вполне может снова разрушить ему жизнь.

Когда Джим выходит из ванной, Леонард встречает его с паддом и чашкой кофе в руке.

— Доброе утро, — приветствует его Джим и проходит на кухню сварить кофе себе.

На Леонарда накатывает отвращение. Разве не должен он быть счастливчиком? Привилегированным классом? Элитой? Разве его гены не идеальны? Родители не богаты? Черт возьми, он нейрохирург, и мало найдется хирургов лучше него.

Так почему же он всякий раз так отчаянно цепляется за людей, которые никогда не будут ему принадлежать?

Какая же хрень, Господи.

— Боунз? — Джим усаживается напротив. — Мне нужно тебе кое-что рассказать.

Леонард застывает, не донеся чашку до рта. Не собирается же Джим признаваться? Что ему тогда отвечать?

— Ты слышал что-нибудь о Новом Шеридане?

Проходит минута, прежде чем Леонард приходит в себя и осмысливает вопрос.

— В смысле, в Вайоминге? Тайное поселение вне системы, управляемое немодификантами? Оно на самом деле существует?

— Существует. У них там целый город. Не подключенный к сети, на полном самообеспечении. Они сами выращивают пищу. У них своя медицинская сеть. Про обитателей нигде нет ни единой записи. На то, чтобы заслужить их доверие и попасть внутрь, уходят месяцы, а порой и годы.

До Леонарда доходит, к чему Джим, похоже, ведет.

— Ты уходишь, — произносит он. Внутри поселяется пустота. — Ты идешь туда.

— Что? — Джим моргает. — Нет. Там сейчас Джоанна. И твоя бывшая с любовником. Они все там. Они в безопасности. И, похоже, счастливы.

— Ты-то откуда знаешь?

— Скажем так, есть люди, которые мне обязаны — вернее, обязаны нам обоим. Большего тебе лучше не знать.

— Но... в смысле... — Вопросов так много, что Леонард не может задать даже один.

— Если хочешь, я могу передать от тебя послание, — предлагает Джим. — Не обещаю, что они его получат, но обычно сообщения все же доходят. Впрочем, ответа ты, скорее всего, не услышишь. Связь с внешним миром строго ограничена. Джоанне, наверное, многого стоило отправить тебе то фото.

— Это дорого?

— Нет, дело не в деньгах. У них там есть своего рода социальный капитал, — поясняет Джим. — Тебе приходится сильно постараться, чтобы послать сообщение. И ты не можешь послать его одному и тому же человеку дважды.

Леонард хмурится.

— Звучит не очень-то весело. Ты уверен, что они не...

— Новый Шеридан — демократия, — отвечает Джим. Голос его становится резким. — В нем есть свои плюсы и минусы, но они выбраны жителями добровольно.

— Прости. Просто, ну, до всех же доносятся слухи, понимаешь? Про секты, браки с несовершеннолетними и прочие ужасы.

— А ты думаешь, правительству выгодно, чтобы люди знали, что немодификанты прекрасно могут жить в собственном изолированном обществе?

Леонард кивает, соглашаясь, и понимая, что потерял нить разговора и забыл о главном.

— Прости, Джим. И спасибо.

— Знаешь, они так и зовут ее Джоанной. Сами имена поменяли, но ее оставили.

Леонард понятия не имеет, почему для него это так важно, но это важно.

— Спасибо, — повторяет он. Ему ужасно хочется протянуть руку и прикоснуться к Джиму.

Секунду он пытается сопротивляться, но потом сдается.

Еще пару мгновений спустя они оказываются в спальне. Вместе.

Леонард понимает, что если Джим сумел раздобыть эту информацию, значит, он действительно может быть в некотором смысле опасен. Но знает и то, что раз тот решил рискнуть и поделиться ей с ним, значит, ему не все равно. Близится лето, кампус опустеет, и весь мир снова будет принадлежать только им двоим.

Леонард давно ничего так не ждал.

Он не хочет снова остаться один.

Лежа рядом с Джимом, чувствуя, как остывает на коже пот, как все еще соприкасаются их ноги, Леонард решает, что не расскажет о своих открытиях ни Джиму, ни кому-то еще. Он понимает, что если — когда — Джим пойдет ко дну, он отправится вместе с ним. Понимает он и то, что могут пострадать другие люди.

Ему просто наплевать.

Сердце порой жестоко, властно, ревниво и готово на все, чтобы заполнить собственную пустоту.


	10. Chapter 10

— Капитан, мы получаем сигнал бедствия со звездолета «Кобаяши Мару». Корабль лишился двигателей и дрейфует в открытом космосе.

Джим бросает взгляд в сторону пульта связного и кивает.

— Благодарю, лейтенант Пайк. — Он улыбается — забавно обращаться так к Пайку, — но тот не разделяет его веселья.

Да, точно, назад к делу.

Сидеть в капитанском кресле ужасно приятно, и Джим почти позволяет себе поверить, что это все по-настоящему... что подобное может случится на самом деле. Он переводит взгляд в пустое кресло навигатора.

— Энсин Пайк, проложите курс.

Пайк пересаживается из кресла связиста за пульт навигатора и отвечает:

— Сэр, «Кобаяши Мару» находится в нейтральной зоне.

— Можем мы подобраться достаточно близко для эвакуации, но не входить туда сами? — спрашивает Джим, но только потому, что так положено. Он уже знает ответ.

— Боюсь, что нет, сэр.

Джим глядит на воображаемый корабль на воображаемом экране и воображает, что ему не насрать на то, что придется нарушить законы Федерации.

Приходится нелегко.

— Проложить курс, — командует он.

Пайк идет к игрушечному штурвалу, чтобы направить их игрушечный корабль в Нейтральную зону, потом возвращается к пульту управления.

— Капитан! – говорит он с весьма правдоподобной тревогой в голосе. – Два клингонских корабля вошли в нейтральную зону и направляют на нас орудия.

— Поднять щиты. Приготовить фотонные торпеды. – Джим отвечает так, как от него ждут, однако не проходит десяти минут, и «Кобаяши Мару», вместе с его предполагаемым кораблем, оказываются уничтожены.

«Значит, — думает Джим, когда они с Пайком потихоньку покидают симуляторную комнату и возвращаются к традиционному место встречи. – Это и есть тот самый страшный тест, которого так боятся все кадеты в командном звене». Откровенно говоря, из всех симуляций, через которые Пайк сумел его провести за последние два года – и которые он прошел блестяще – именно эта кажется наиболее полезной.

И только она хоть сколько-то похожа на настоящую жизнь.

— Ты молодец, — говорит ему Пайк.

Что-то не похоже.

— Мы все погибли, — замечает Джим.

Пайк кивает.

— Но ты не растерял спокойствия. Ты действовал решительно.

— А, ну да. Мы все погибли решительно. Ты прав. Это все меняет.

— Если захочешь попробовать еще раз, дай знать.

— Спасибо, но, честно говоря, не вижу смысла, — отвечает Джим. – Боунза не будет еще часа три. Может, вернемся к летному тренажеру?

Вид у Пайка разочарованный, но Джим понятия не имеет, что тот от него ждал. Вся его жизнь, начиная с двенадцати лет, учила его как раз тому, чему должен был научить тест.

Ночью Джиму снова снится приют. Он стоит на краю двора вместе со своим братом, Сэмом, провожая глазами садящуюся в автомобиль семейную пару. Они скоро вернутся. Может быть, завтра.

— Ты не должен с ними ехать, Сэмми, — убеждает его Джим. – Нам надо бежать. – Сколько же раз придется это повторить, чтобы до Сэма дошло? Впрочем, какие у него еще варианты?

— Почему нет? – с таким же отчаянием, но по другим причинам, отвечает Сэм. – Я им понравился. Они хотят забрать меня домой.

Но Джим видел, как они глядели на Сэма, Джим знает, в чем суть таких сделок.

— Тогда почему они не взяли обоих? – спрашивает он. Если бы он отправился с ним, то хотя бы смог защитить.  


  
— Они сказали, что так и хотели сделать, — упирается Сэм. – Но пока не могут прокормить нас обоих. Сказали, что скоро за тобой вернутся.

— Ага, как же. – Джим не сомневается, что прокормили бы их обоих без труда. Чего та парочка на самом деле не может – или не хочет – так это платить директору взятку в двойном размере. Зачем покупать двух слуг, если можно заставить одного работать за двоих? – Ты должен мне поверить, Сэмми. Если не убежим сейчас, больше друг друга не увидим.

— Не перегибай палку. Ты мой младший брат. Я не позволю им про тебя забыть. Обещаю.

Джиму хочется встряхнуть Сэма, выбить из него всю наивность, но он понимает, что сам виноват. Он из кожи вон лез, чтобы разобраться, как все здесь устроено, но еще больше старался, чтобы этого не понял Сэм.

— Послушай, Сэмми, еще не поздно. Можно заставить их передумать. Остаться здесь, вместе. Года не пройдет, и я нас вытащу.

Он уже работал над планом. Ему нужно было лишь еще немного времени, чтобы довести его до ума.

— Джим, я не хочу, чтобы они передумали. Они мне нравятся.

Глядя в его яркие открытые глаза, нетрудно понять, почему, несмотря на возраст, выбрали его. Сэм высокий, сильный и отчаянно хочет угодить.

Ему всегда было труднее.

Джим не знал их родителей, но Сэм провел с ними год или два. Он их не помнит, но они наверняка держали его, кормили, убаюкивали перед сном, и где-то глубоко в нем осталась память об этом, тяга к семье. Порой ночью он забирается к Джиму в постель, так, как делал, когда они были маленькими, и сон его в такие ночи крепок и безмятежен. Джим о таком может только мечтать.

Сэм очень, очень этого хочет — хочет быть желанным, нужным, и Джим не знает, что с этим делать. Не знает, как ему объяснить.

— Пожалуйста, Сэмми, — молит он. — Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста.

Но в глазах Сэма лишь недоумение. Потом, неожиданно, он вдруг начинает трясти его за плечо и звать по имени.

— Джим, — говорит он. — Джим, просыпайся. Тебе снится кошмар.

Джим открывает глаза и видит знакомое встревоженное лицо. Пару раз моргает.

— Боунз? — выдавливает он.

— Точно, — соглашается тот. — Всего лишь Боунз. С тобой все хорошо. Это был просто сон.

Джим садится, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя тянущийся за ним из сна ужас. Когда он поднимает глаза на Боунза, взгляд у того встревоженный и слишком уж участливый.

— Что это было? Что произошло?

Джим отворачивается.

— Ничего, — говорит он.

Боунз долго молчит, но потом вдруг кладет руку ему на плечо.

— Кто такой Сэм?

Джим бросает на него острый взгляд.

— Никто, — резко произносит он. — Забудь.

—Ты его звал.

Джим видит в его глазах горькое разочарование и почти готов все рассказать.

Вот только история не из приятных.

— Поверь мне, — говорит Джим. — Тебе лучше не знать.

Он поворачивается к Боунзу спиной, выравнивает дыхание и притворяется, что снова заснул.

И все же проходит не меньше часа, прежде чем он на самом деле засыпает — но только после того Боунз осмеливается лечь поближе и обнять его.

***

— Ты рассеян, — замечает Пайк, протягивая руку, чтобы помочь Джиму подняться с мата.

Джим встает сам и отряхивается.

— Я в порядке.

— Ты думаешь не о том. Что-то случилось? Опять поцапались с Маккоем?

— Ой, отвали.

Пайк лишь хмыкает.

— Знаешь, — говорит он. — Кадета за такое я бы запросто мог выкинуть из академии.

Но Джиму плевать.

— Значит, хорошо, что я не кадет. И я здесь не для того, чтобы обсуждать мою личную жизнь.

— Ну, можем поболтать о чем-то другом. — Пайк присаживается у стены. — Потому что в спарринге от тебя сегодня мало толку.

— Ладно. — Джим садится рядом. — Я недавно читал интересную статью о клингонах. Автор Бадами. Видел?

— Серьезно? — уточняет Пайк. — Хочешь обсудить клингонов?

— Я не хочу ничего обсуждать. Я хочу тренироваться.

— Тогда советую проветрить голову. Не хочешь говорить со мной — поговори с Маккоем.

— Мы и так разговариваем.

— О чем? О том, как ты весь день проторчал в спортзале? Рано или поздно тебе придется кому-то довериться, и, мне кажется, он — неплохой выбор. Почему бы тебе не сказать, чем ты на самом деле занимаешься?

— И чем же, напомни, я на самом деле занимаюсь? Потому что чем дальше, тем больше это похоже на бессмысленную трату времени.

Пайк не ведется.

— Мы делаем все, чтобы когда возможность появится, ты смог ей воспользоваться.

— А если она не появится никогда?

— В любой системе есть слабые места, Джим. А каждому действию есть свое время.

От его слов у Джима будто вспыхивает что-то внутри, но он отмахивается от них, закатывая глаза.

— Что, теперь у нас по расписанию урок затасканной философии?

— Вообще-то, — возражает Пайк. — На сегодня мы закончили. С меня так точно хватит. Иди домой и поговори со своим парнем. И возвращайся, когда голова на место встанет.

— Он мне не парень, — по привычке отвечает Джим, но у него на самом деле на секунду мелькает мысль обо всем рассказать. Однако он быстро приходит к тому же выводу, что и всегда, и качает головой: — И оно того не стоит. Чего Боунз не знает, того на него не повесят. Он не должен из-за меня рисковать. Он об этом не просил.

Пайк пожимает плечами.

— Как по мне, так давно просит.

Джим снова мотает головой и идет к двери.

— А, и еще. Бадами пишет полную херню. Хочешь узнать о клингонах? Читай Мбембе.

Вечером, когда Джим возвращается домой, Боунз обращается к нему, едва успевает он переступить порог.

— Давай кое-что в чем определимся, — заявляет Боунз. — Я правда хочу знать.

Джим с недоумевающим видом отрывается от статьи Мбембе.

— О чем?

— О твоей жизни. О том, что с тобой произошло. О том, что ты сделал. Я хочу знать.

Джим открывает было рот, но Боунз его опережает.

— Да, возможно, ты не хочешь рассказывать, и это твое право. Твои секреты. Но если ты молчишь, думая, что я не приспособлен к реальной жизни, потому что она уродлива, жестока и полна мерзости, ты ошибаешься. Сегодня я засовывал руку в грудную клетку одной кадетки. Держал в руках ее бьющееся сердце. И потерял ее. Это было жестоко и мерзко, это было по-настоящему, и я по-прежнему стою перед тобой, и завтра все равно пойду на работу. Так что если в твоей жизни было что-то плохое, что ты сумел пережить, не сомневаюсь, рассказ об этом я тоже как-нибудь переживу.

Боунз на короткое время замолкает, давая обдумать свои слова.

Джим на самом деле говорил себе, что у Боунза была слишком легкая жизнь, что он слишком наивен, чтобы иметь дело со всеми неприглядными подробностями его существования. И даже убеждал себя, что жалеет Боунза за слабость. Но неожиданно, после вчерашнего кошмара, до него наконец дошло.

Он молчал не потому, что не доверял Боунзу. Он молчал, потому что хотел его защитить.

Не только от службы безопасности академии, от всего мира с его темнотой и мерзостью.

Совсем как Сэма.

— Слушай, я не сомневаюсь, что ты справишься, но все и так хорошо. Я в порядке. Ты не обязан...

— Но я хочу, Джим. Я хочу услышать, потому что хочу тебя узнать. Тебя настоящего. Целиком. И если до тебя это до сих пор не дошло... что ж, значит, ты не так уж умен, как кажешься.

Джим моргает. Он не знает, что сказать. Не знает, насколько готов открыться. Он может только сидеть и молчать.

— Это не ультиматум, — тихо заканчивает Боунз. — Это предложение.

А потом уходит на кухню готовить ужин.

Большую часть ужина Джим погружен в свои мысли, после — тоже, но к тому времени, когда они ложатся спать, он все-таки решается. Если нельзя рассказать Боунзу о настоящем, можно хотя бы поделиться прошлым.

Джим встает в дверях в их спальню и смотрит на Боунза, лежащего на кровати с паддом.

— Сэм — это мой брат, — начинает Джим. — И мы вместе росли в приюте.

Леонард откладывает падд и кивает Джиму. Он протягивает руку, предлагая присесть рядом, но Джим не уверен, сумеет ли продолжить, оказавшись так близко, и остается стоять в дверях, скрестив руки на груди.

— Странно, да? Приюты для немодификантов? Но, похоже, до рождения дефектных детей убивать проще, чем после него. В смысле, кто же захочет, чтобы по телевизору гоняли репортажи про задушенных младенцев и маленьких детишек, получивших смертельную инъекцию? Не дай бог, люди начнут задумываться, что не так с этим миром. Однако куда-то ведь нас надо девать. Но немодификанты, слишком маленькие, чтобы выполнять грязную работу, от которой отказались все остальные, бесполезны для государства, поэтому оно не может очень уж на нас тратиться. В итоге ты оказываешься с кучкой озлобленных, получающих жалкие крохи людей, которые вынуждены заботиться о чужих дефектных детях, а это тяжкая работа, даже если ограничиваться самым необходимым. Прекрасная система.

— Господи, Джим, я...

Джим качает головой.

— Нет уже. Хочешь услышать все до конца, не вздумай меня жалеть.

Боунз тяжко сглатывает, но кивает.

— Ну вот. В какой-то момент люди, управляющие приютами для немодификантов, поняли, что дефектные детки не так уж бесполезны. Их не захотят принять в семью, конечно, но взять прислугой — почему нет? Особенно если задешево. Так что они начали брать маленькие «вознаграждения» за усыновление. И если ты платил, то получал полные родительские права на любого ребенка до достижения им восемнадцати лет. И никаких проверок. Никаких вопросов.  
  


Вид у Боунза такой, будто его сейчас стошнит, однако он молчит.

— Чтобы покупка была наиболее выгодной, желательно брать кого-нибудь в возрасте от девяти до двенадцати. Так у тебя будет в запасе несколько лет, потому что ты получаешь ребенка, который уже достаточно вырос, чтобы работать, но еще слишком мал, чтобы убежать. К тому же, в этом возрасте они уже понимают, что в жизни им ничего не светит, но пока еще не слишком потрепаны.

Джим замолкает, собираясь с духом. Пока он только объяснял. Но теперь речь пойдет о нем самом.

— Не знаю, как Сэм сумел проскочить опасный период так, что его ни разу не выбрали. Может, дело было в том, что на нем вечно вис я. Сэм не понимал, как дела обстоят на самом деле. Вечно твердил, что когда-нибудь у нас будет свой дом. Кажется, я перестал ему верить, когда мне исполнилось восемь или около. А к девяти годам знал достаточно, чтобы понимать, что не хочу, чтобы меня «усыновляли». Когда к нам приходили выбирать детей, я всегда прикидывался, что со мной больше проблем, чем было на самом деле. В двенадцать я знал про систему все. Сэм по-прежнему ни о чем понятия не имел.

Джим снова останавливается. Он вдруг понимает, что никому никогда об этом не рассказывал. Только себе.

— И вот однажды заявляется семейная парочка. Фрэнк и Алиса Робертс. Я с первого взгляда понял, что представляет собой Фрэнк — вернее с той секунды, как он посмотрел на меня. Они остановились рядом со мной, начали разглядывать. Я оскалился на него, но, кажется, ему только понравилось. Тогда я оскалился на его жену, и она потащила его дальше. Я смеялся про себя — чувствовал будто увернулся от фазера — а они остановились перед Сэмом.

У Джима начинает щипать глаза — он и забыл, каково это, он не плакал с тех самых пор, с двенадцати лет — но сейчас все возвращается.

— Ему было почти шестнадцать. Его не могли выбрать. Я думал, он в безопасности. Мне стоило быть внимательнее. Я должен был что-то сделать.

— Но что ты мог?

— Я мог рассказать, что на самом деле мир собой представляет! — рявкает Джим, злясь на себя, не на Боунза. — Мог бы рассказать, что никому в голову не придет забирать его домой, если только они не захотят его так или иначе использовать, а потом выкинуть, как ненужную вещь. Мог бы рассказать, что у дефектных детей не бывает ни семьи, ни счастливого будущего.

— Он был твоим братом. Ты пытался его защитить.

— Но вместо этого подставил как ягненка на закланье. — У Джима до сих пор стоит перед глазами лицо Сэма, такое счастливое, полное надежд. — Я просил его бежать вместе. Умолял. Сказал, что иначе мы больше никогда друг друга не увидим. Но он не слушал. Он так радовался, что его выбрали. Что он кому-то нужен, что он особенный. И я...я просто... не мог сказать ему, что все, о чем он мечтал — одна большая ложь. Может, если я бы я настоял и все ему объяснил...

— Джим, что бы с ним не случилось, это не твоя вина. Ты не мог этого предотвратить. Вы были детьми.

Джим смеется, резко, горько. Если он и был когда-то ребенком, в тот день его детство закончилось.

— Но я это сделал. Я предотвратил.

— Боже, — шепчет Боунз. — Но как?

Вот поэтому, думает Джим, не Пайку рассказывать ему о безвыходных ситуациях.

— Единственным способом, который пришел мне в голову. Я занял его место.


	11. Chapter 11

Ответ тяжело повисает в воздухе.

— Господи, Джим.

Боунз в ужасе, но Джиму не нужна жалость. Он пожимает плечами, так и не глядя ему в глаза, и идет наконец к постели.

— Я считал себя жутко умным. Вот только я застрял с Фрэнком и Алисой, а Сэм мне больше слова не сказал. Я выучил урок.

Он начинает раздеваться.

— Не делай так, — рявкает Боунз.

— Не делать что? Не снимать рубашку? — пытается отшутиться Джим, но все-таки опускает руки.

Боунз не ведется.

— Не умаляй того, что сделал, — говорит он. — Чем пожертвовал ради брата.

Джим садится на постель к нему спиной.

— И что же мне тогда сделать? Отпраздновать то, что отдал себя в руки педофила?

— Разумеется, нет, — бормочет Боунз, и Джим чувствует тепло его руки над своим плечом, но кожи она так и не касается.

Наверное, Боунз больше не хочет до него дотрагиваться. Джим понимает.

— Или мне теперь погрузиться в тоску? — предлагает он. — О, как многим и как глупо я пожертвовал! Придется всю жизнь посвятить страданиям.

— Ты имеешь на это право, — мягко произносит Боунз. — Но не думаю, что это единственные возможные варианты. Ты признаешь свое прошлое, но это не значит, что оно должно определять будущее. Черт, я разрушил блестящую карьеру, пытаясь спасти абсолютно безнадежный брак, и полюбил ребенка, который даже не был моим и которого я, скорее всего, никогда больше не увижу.

Джим не может сдержать улыбку — маленькую, но настоящую.

— Да уж.

— И посмотри на меня сейчас — я достойный член Звездного Флота.

— Наверное, — соглашается Джим.

Джим снова ощущает зависшую над собой руку, но теперь Боунз легко касается его плеча, чуть сжимает. Джиму становится легче.

— И многим из этого я обязан тебе, — продолжает Боунз. — Мне помогло то, что я с тобой поделился.

Джим кивает, по-прежнему глядя в угол.

— Закончи рассказ. Если хочешь.

Что-то в этом простом приглашении цепляет Джима. Может, у него и правда получится рассказать все до конца, разве что развернуться к Боунзу лицом он вряд ли сможет. Он снова кивает и набирает воздуху в грудь.

— Сделать так, чтобы Фрэнк передумал, было проще простого. Я знал, чего он хочет, знал, что для парней вроде него чем моложе, тем лучше. Поэтому когда они с Алисой пришли снова, подписать окончательный договор, я отвел его в сторону и дал понять, что согласен. Сказал, что буду ему гораздо лучшим «сыном», чем Сэм. Разумеется, когда он сообщил директору, та тут же задрала цену. Четыре лишних года — это вам не шутки. Алиса была в ярости, но Фрэнк разве что слюной не капал, так что ей пришлось смириться. Но она мне за это еще отомстит.

Джим до сих пор помнит ее холодный жесткий взгляд. Так, как она всегда смотрела на него, за исключением редких моментов, когда позволяла пробиться наружу отвращению.

Это было просто. Сложно было смотреть Сэму в лицо — его глаза говорили о предательстве, о поражении. Он не воспринимал это как спасение, как жертву. В его представлении младший брат прямо из под носа украл у него семью — семью, которую, как он был уверен, он рано или поздно сделал бы их общей.

Его взгляд тоже навсегда впечатался в память Джима, преследуя по ночам.

— Все прошло быстро. Сэма отослали из комнаты, пачка кредитов обрела новых владельцев, и скоро меня отправили собирать вещи. Я знал, времени мало, и хотел — должен был — все объяснить, но Сэм на меня даже не глядел. У меня были отложены деньги на экстренный случай, на неотслеживаемой кредитке. Я пытался ему рассказать, нашептать, где ее спрятал, как ей пользоваться, но сомневаюсь, что он вообще слышал. Тогда я пообещал, что за ним вернусь.

Именно эти последние минуты с Сэмом мучают Джима больше всего. Он никак не может перестать перебирать, что можно было сделать по-другому, сказать иначе, чтобы все изменить. Чтобы Сэм его дождался.

Впрочем, возможно, ждать пришлось слишком долго.

— Пришла директриса, ругаясь, скомандовала спускаться и идти в машину. От моего предполагаемого дома до приюта был час езды, но с таким же успехом я мог бы улететь на Марс — потихоньку наведываться в приют никак бы не получилось. Ехали мы молча. Алиса вела машину. Фрэнк пялился на меня. Я думал, строил планы.

Кажется, по радио шла какая-то передача — про еду или музыку — но Джиму тогда было наплевать.

— Я знал, что не получится просто убежать. За мной кого-нибудь пошлют. И вести себя совсем уж плохо я тоже не мог, иначе они бы вернулись в приют и потребовали заменить меня на Сэма. Я должен был быть милым и послушным, чтобы выиграть время, понять, как у них все устроено, разобраться, что творится у них в головах. Не знаю даже, чего я ждал от их дома, но самым жутким было то, насколько нормальными они казались со стороны. Приятные соседи, чистый дом, милые дети. Эндрю, семи лет, и Бет, четырех. Фотографии с их счастливыми улыбающимися лицами висели по всем стенам. Сэм был бы в восторге... по крайней мере, поначалу.

Сам Джим помнил лишь, что чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, грязным пятном на безупречно чистой картине, мусором, который нужно поскорее прибрать.

— Если подумать, все было не так уж и плохо. Впервые в жизни у меня была своя комната. Я ел досыта, каждый день. Алиса нагружала меня работой по дому, готовкой, заставляла сидеть с детьми, но, как бы она не старалась, даже она не могла бы сделать мою жизнь по-настоящему несчастной. Они ведь меня усыновили. Надо было поддерживать легенду. Особенно перед детьми, которые были в восторге от того, что теперь у них есть старший брат.

Не то чтобы Джим знал что-то о том, что должен делать старший брат в таких семьях.  


— И еще был Фрэнк. — Сам не замечая, Джим снова встает, обхватывает себя руками. — Веришь, он на самом деле пытался за мной ухаживать. Я каждую ночь ждал, замирая от страха, что однажды он просто откроет дверь и войдет, а вместо этого он начал оставлять для меня подарки. Одежду, сладости, падд с новыми играми и книгами. Всякие штуки, которые получал бы настоящий ребенок. Штуки, которые Алиса явно посчитала бы необязательными для поддержания красивой картинки.

Джим едва замечает, что мечется по комнате, но понятия не имеет, как остановиться.

— И я говорил себе, что мне ничего не нужно, что обходился же я раньше, обойдусь и теперь, но никак не мог заставить себя их выкинуть. Большую часть я просто запихал в дальний угол в шкафу. Понимаешь... когда растешь так, как мы с Сэмом, у тебя нет ничего своего. Книжки, игрушки — все приходится делить с другими детьми, к тому же, они с самого начала попадают к нам подержанными. После того, как надоедают нормальным детям. Поэтому ты начинаешь прятать всякие мелочи, даже не важно, какие — просто затем, чтобы иметь что-то только твое.

Джим на секунду останавливается, мотает головой.

— Господи, для тебя все это, наверное, такая чушь...

— Джим, нет... — Голос у него необыкновенно грустный. Боунз, кажется, хочет встать, но остается на месте. Он, похоже, понимает, что услышит дальше, потому что продолжает уже увереннее, настойчивей: — Джим, что бы он с тобой ни сделал, это не твоя вина. Мне плевать, что ты думаешь по этому поводу, как бы ты себя ни вел, чтобы ни говорил, виноват только он.

Джим не может посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Я мог отказаться. Мог заставить его взять меня силой. Меня никто не заставлял добровольно отдавать ему то, что он хотел, тем более, за пару дурацких игрушек.

— Ты просто старался выжить.

— Я говорил себе то же самое, — соглашается Джим, хотя вряд ли сам в это верит, даже сейчас. — Я понимал, что он все равно получит свое, так почему бы и мне что-нибудь из этого не получить? К тому же, невелика потеря, да? Всего лишь физический акт.

Джим снова начинает метаться по комнате.

— Но ему было мало приходить ко мне, когда остальных не было дома, или тихонько пробираться в мою комнату по ночам. Он хотел общения. Собеседника. Он рассказывал мне, как ненавидит свою работу, какой мудак его начальник и снобы коллеги, что Алиса никогда его не слушает и не понимает, и единственное, что есть в его жизни хорошее — я и его дети, потому что мы красивые, умные, идеальные.

Джим чувствует, как его заполняет отвращение, ползет по глотке словно желчь.

— И да, наверное, они были хорошими детьми. Черт, да что там, я в этом уверен. Только я их видеть не мог. А они меня обожали, все просили с ними поиграть, почитать сказки на разные голоса, всякое такое. И Эндрю на самом деле был умным, нежным и невинным мальчиком, и на своего отца глядел как на божество. И порой я действительно думал: «Лучше я, чем он». Понимаешь? Совсем как в приюте, лучше я, чем Сэм. Потому что Эндрю и Сэм этого бы не пережили, а я мог.

Джим думает, что, пожалуй, говорит слишком быстро или слишком громко.

— Но иногда я смотрел на него, и меня переполняла ярость. Иногда я его просто ненавидел, потому что Фрэнк, черт бы его побрал, был его отцом, у меня отца вообще не было, так почему, блядь, я вечно должен всех ото всего защищать?

— Ты и не должен был, — шепчет Боунз. Впрочем, возможно, он произносит это нормальным голосом, просто Джим уже потерял перспективу.

— А потом я подумал, может, все это не просто так? То есть, вот он я, позволяю Фрэнку пользоваться мной за деньги. Может, судьба у меня такая, быть шлюхой?

Боунз резко втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, но Джим продолжает прежде, чем он успевает возразить.

— Но, эй, какой смысл тогда бороться, да? Можно использовать во благо себе. Моей основной заботой был Сэм, я должен был к нему вернуться. Прошло всего несколько месяцев, насовсем я бы убежать не смог, но думал попытаться убедить Фрэнка свозить меня к нему в гости. Подождать, пока он захочет от меня чего-нибудь... особенного, и обменять это на поездку в приют. Но стоило мне об этом упомянуть, и Фрэнк меня тут же осадил. Я выждал еще пару недель и попытался снова, и в это раз он всерьез разозлился.

Джим помнит, как резко его привычная любезность сменилась яростью.

— То есть, я знал, что человек он не самый лучший, но никогда еще не видел его таким. И перепугался. Поэтому... больше не спрашивал.

Признание снова будит в нем чувство вины во всей его удушающей мощи, и Джим не сомневается, что Боунз тоже слышит это в его голосе.

— Ты просто пытался выжить, — повторяет Боунз. Можно подумать, он что-то в этом понимает.

Джим качает головой.

— Ты не понимаешь. Я никак не мог связаться с Сэмом. Единственным вариантом был Фрэнк. И я просто сдался. У меня ушел еще год, чтобы сообразить, как свалить из их дома навсегда, но было уже слишком поздно. Когда я вернулся в приют, Сэма не было. Он ушел парой месяцев раньше. Я не один год потратил, пытаясь его найти, но все было напрасно. С тех пор я его не видел.

Боунз пораженно молчит.

— Может, он все-таки устроил где-нибудь свою жизнь, — произносит он наконец, но даже Джим слышит в его тоне сомнение.

Джиму не нужна ложная надежда.

— Он не был готов остаться сам по себе. Он слишком плохо понимал, что из себя представляет окружающий мир. Черт, он даже деньги не взял. Я нашел их потом в том же месте, где оставил. Конечно, он все еще на меня злился за «предательство» и не хотел ничего от меня принимать, но принципы не прокормят тебя на улице. — Джим опускает глаза, рассматривая пол. — Последнее, что он сказал мне перед моим отъездом — он никогда меня не простит. Похоже, он сдержал свое слово.

Снова повисает пауза.

— Боже, Джим. Мне так жаль.

— Ты сам сказал, что хочешь знать, — напоминает Джим, наконец поворачиваясь к нему лицом. Боунз все так же сидит на постели.

— Я жалею, что тебе пришлось через это пройти, — говорит он. — Не о том, что ты мне рассказал.

Боунз вглядывается в него напряженно, понимающе, и от его глаз не спрятаться, не скрыться. Джим не сомневается, что услышанная история его просто так не отпустит, что он так или иначе сорвется, вот только пока не знает как. Его горькая убежденность, что он разбирается в людях, вдруг превращается в непереносимую неуверенность.

— Что ж, ладно, спасибо. — Джим кивает и пятится к двери. — Я...хм... наверное, мне лучше лечь у себя.

Джиму страстно хочется — ему просто необходимо — сбежать, и все же в глубине души он надеется, что Боунз попросит его остаться.

Может, не так уж и глубоко, потому что когда Боунз в ответ лишь кивает и бормочет:

— Да, пожалуй, так будет лучше, — это становится шоком.

Но, с другой стороны, чего еще стоило ждать? Боунз теперь знает, что Джим — шлюха, и даже не его личная, о чем мечтают большинство мужчин. Нет, всего лишь грязный использованный мальчишка, оставивший брата умирать на улице.

— Ну да, — произносит Джим. — Ладно.

Он уже почти у двери, когда слышит тихое:

— Мне жаль.

— Да, — отвечает Джим, не поворачиваясь. — Я понял.

— Нет, — возражает Боунз. — Я имею в виду, мне жаль, что я тобой воспользовался.

Вот теперь Джим поворачивается.

— Что?

— Я убеждал себя, что все в порядке, что я тебя не принуждаю, но кого тут обманывать? Тебе некуда было идти, и я на тебя разве что не напрыгнул. Покупал тебе подарки, давал вещи, которые иначе как через меня ты бы не достал... я ничем не лучше Фрэнка.

Джим начинает мотать головой на середине его стенаний и так и не останавливается.

— Нет, Боунз, в вас нет ни капли общего.

Боунз морщится.

— Разве?

— Нет! Ты хороший человек. Может, порой наивный, но тебе не плевать на других людей. Ты пытаешься помогать.

— Мое положение предполагает определенную власть. Ты от меня зависишь. Ты сам сказал, тебе некуда идти.

— О, да бога ради, прожив с тобой неделю я уже не сомневался, что ты никогда меня не прогонишь. Я не делал ничего, чего бы не хотел. К тому же, я сам на тебя набросился. Не то чтобы у тебя был выбор.

— Выбор всегда есть, — бормочет Боунз, глядя в пол.

И, конечно, Джим знает, что он говорит о себе, но все равно чувствует болезненный укол.

— Я выбрал Фрэнка, — шепчет он.

— Что?

— Я выбрал Фрэнка, — повторяет Джим. — Мог попытаться настоять, вернуться к Сэму, но ничего не сделал.

— Джим, перестань себя винить. Ты был маленьким, ты боялся — и не без причин. Ты не знал, на что способен Фрэнк.

— Нет, нет, понимаешь, — шепчет Джим, с трудом проталкивая слова через вставший в горле ком. — В этом-то все и дело. Я не боялся того, на что он способен. Что мог со мной сделать. Я боялся, что он разозлится и перестанет обращать на меня внимание. Алиса меня ненавидела. Обращалась ко мне только в форме приказов. Ей было на меня плевать. Она видеть меня не хотела. — Джим останавливается и сглатывает. — Но Фрэнк хотел. И я боялся его потерять. Боялся остаться один.

— Господи Боже, Джим...

— Знаю, — говорит Джим. — Понятия не имею, что со мной не так. Как я мог выбрать этого монстра вместо собственного брата.

— Ты не выбирал, Джим. Ты выживал.  


— Ты-то откуда знаешь? — вырывается у Джима. — Может, я сделал это специально. Я так злился на Сэма, что мне пришлось занять его место. Что пока он сидит в приюте, мне приходится... А в этом даже смысла не было. Сэм меня не заставлял — он даже не знал, и раз я так ненавидел Фрэнка, почему боялся, что он перестанет со мной говорить?

Джим смотрит на Боунза, думая, что видок у него сейчас, наверное, тот еще, глаза безумные, отчаянные, и вдруг Боунз встает и раскрывает руки.

— Джим, иди сюда.

Джим делает шаг вперед, и стоит ему очутиться в его объятьях, по щекам тут же начинают катиться слезы.

Он пытается со стыдом отодвинуться, но Боунз держит его крепко, и в конце концов Джим сдается.

Проходит время.

Слезы высыхают.

— Ты был оторван ото всех, над тобой издевались, — мягко произносит Боунз. — Не только Фрэнк, Алиса тоже. Алиса винила тебя за грехи мужа, а тот воспользовался твоей уязвимостью, чтобы стать самым важным человеком в твоей жизни, чтобы иметь возможность получать все, что хочется, не рискуя услышать «нет». И несмотря на все это у тебя хватило сил продержаться до тех пор, пока ты не смог выбраться. И ты выбрался.

— Но Сэм...

— Сэм был старше. Все, что знал и понимал о мире ты, он мог понимать тоже. Он позволил себя защищать. Позволил себе не знать. И позволил тебе заплатить ужасную цену за свое незнание. Да, наверное, твой поступок стал для него ударом, но после него он должен был проснуться. И что бы он ни сделал после, это был его выбор. Ты отказался от возможности выбирать, чтобы она осталась у него, и он выбрал.

Джим мотает головой, не поднимая ее от его плеча.

— Ты не представляешь, каково это было, расти там...

— Ты прав, не представляю. Но прекрасно понимаю, что через что бы ему ни пришлось пройти, ты прошел тоже. И ты был моложе, и храбрее, и сделал все, что мог, чтобы его защитить. Ты не виноват.

— Но я...

— Ты не виноват, — повторяет Боунз. — Я знаю, тебе в это сложно поверить, но хотя бы в этом ты можешь мне довериться?

Джим не отвечает, но и возражать не пытается.

Он надолго остается в кольце его рук.

Наконец, отодвигается, но идет не к двери. Он берет Боунза за руку и ведет к постели.

Они ложатся вместе, но Джим чувствует, что тот тоже до сих пор не может до конца себя простить.

— Я выбрал тебя, — нежно произносит Джим. — Не потому, что мне пришлось. Не потому, что я что-то от тебя хотел. Не потому, что я покалечен. Из-за тебя. А ты можешь мне в этом довериться?

Спустя пару мгновений Боунз едва заметно расслабляется.

Джим тоже. Совсем чуть-чуть.


	12. Chapter 12

Джим просыпается незадолго до рассвета. Во сне они с Боунзом отодвинулись друг от друга, в этом нет ничего необычного, так часто бывает, но сейчас его пронзает вспышка страха.  
  
Но не из-за прошлого — из-за будущего.  
  
Боунз умеет слушать как никто, и Джим знает (как и всегда знал), что может оставаться здесь столько, сколько пожелает.  
  
Не знает он только, как Боунз будет относиться к нему теперь, зная, где Джим был и что делал.  
  
Даже если тот действительно его ни в чем не винит (и в это ему до сих пор почти невозможно поверить), нет гарантий, что он его по-прежнему хочет.  
  
Джим уже и забыл, когда в последний раз хотел, чтобы его хотели.  
  
Он лежит с открытыми глазами сам не зная как долго, пока Боунз вдруг не перекатывается и не тянется к нему в темноте.  
  
Быстро, чтобы не передумать, Джим подползает ближе, навстречу его рукам.  
  
Он должен знать.  
  
После всего, что он потерял в доме Фрэнка — всего, что Фрэнк забрал — Джим должен знать, что в нем еще что-то осталось. Что-то только его, что-то, что он может отдать.  
  
Должен знать, что в нем еще есть то, что человек вроде Боунза может желать.  
  
Боунз начинает шевелиться, просыпаясь, понимая, чего от него хотят, и у Джима перехватывает дыхание.  
  
Боунз не отодвигается, но...  
  
— Ты не обязан... — хрипло шепчет он.  
  
— Это мой выбор, — говорит Джим.  
  
— Я не жду от тебя...  
  
Джим заставляет его замолчать, прикасаясь к губам кончиками пальцев.  
  
— Знаю, но если я не смогу выбрать сейчас, значит, он и правда забрал все.  
  
Боунз на секунду замирает, а потом тянет его на себя, давая понять, что сегодня командует он.  
  
Но даже когда Джим его раскрывает, когда движется в нем, ему все равно кажется, что он отдает, а не берет.  
  
И отдает так охотно, как никогда раньше.  
  
А Боунз — Боунз почему-то готов принять все, что у него есть, и вернуть сполна.  
  


***

  
  
Пайк делает выпад. Джим уходит в сторону.  
  
— Хочу снова пройти тот тест, — заявляет он. После разговора с Боунзом прошла пара дней, и почему-то многое вдруг стало казаться... возможным.  
  
Пайк бросается вперед. Джим перехватывает его ногу, валит на пол и придавливает к мату. Радость его не описать словами.  
  
Пайк улыбается, и Джиму кажется, что как-то так и должна, наверное, выглядеть улыбка отца. Он улыбается в ответ, старательно не развивая мысль.  
  
Он протягивает Пайку руку, помогая подняться, и отворачивается, хватаясь за бутылку с водой, чтобы дать себе время собраться.  
  
Щиты, думает он. Его-то точно работают в пол-силы. И все же...  
  
— Вот об этом я и говорил, — произносит Пайк. — Голубки наконец помирились?  
  
Джим делает несколько глотков.  
  
— Может, тебе тоже стоит озаботиться личной жизнью? — предлагает он. — И перестать думать о моей.  
  
— Личная жизнь, значит? — дразнит его Пайк. — Не «соглашение»? Не «понимание»?  
  
Джим делает ошибку, поворачиваясь к нему лицом. Что бы ни увидел Пайк в его взгляде, глаза у него становится круглыми.  
  
— Погоди-ка, — говорит он. — Вы с Маккоем не просто помирились. Ты с ним на самом деле поговорил?  
  
— Не об этом, — отвечает Джим, чувствуя укол сожаления. Между ними все еще слишком много секретов.  
  
— Но о чем-то, — парирует Пайк с уверенностью.  
  
Джим, вогнанный в краску, опускает глаза.  
  
— Я думал, ты хотел, чтобы я перестал страдать и занялся делом, — замечает он, не в силах, впрочем, перестать улыбаться. Он чувствует в себе небывалую легкость. Он и забыл, что так бывает.  
  
— Умение сражаться — лишь полдела, — возражает Пайк. — Нужно знать, за что сражаешься.  
  
— Знаешь, если бы тебе было, с кем трахаться, наверное, ты бы не стал тратить время на мотивирующие головидео...  
  
— Наглец, — ворчит Пайк. — Я найду способ сделать тебя офицером хотя бы для того, чтобы ты проявил ко мне хоть какое-то уважение.  
  
— Если бы это было настолько легко, я бы нравился тебе гораздо меньше, — отвечает Джим. Разве не поэтому он в конце концов научился доверять Пайку? Или, если уж на то пошло, Боунзу? Они оба — единственные, кто на самом деле пытался заслужить его уважение. — Так вот, насчет теста...  
  
Насчет теста.  
  
Что ж, про вторую попытку можно сказать, что она продлилась дольше.  
  
Все умерли, но не сразу.  
  
Ура?  
  
Впрочем, Пайк, кажется, доволен, и восхваляет его находчивость.  
  
«Маловато находчивости, — думает Джим. — Пока».  
  
— Что ж ты делаешь, Элин? — возмущается Маккой. — Разве ты не видишь, что она тебя все еще любит?  
  
— О, да ладно, она беременна от Акаара. Что еще ей делать?  
  
Боунз с отвращением вздыхает и встает налить себе выпить.  
  
— Принести еще пива? — кричит он из кухни.  
  
— Да, спасибо. Остановить просмотр. — Видео встает на паузу.  
  
Они смотрят уже десятый эпизод «Пятничного дитя» за выходные, поскольку на дворе лето и торопиться некуда, и сериал либо превращается во что-то небывало прекрасное, либо скатывается в полное говно.  
  
Джим утратил всякую способность судить.  
  
Часть его мечтает, чтобы лето не кончалось. Боунзу не надо ходить на лекции, Джиму не надо тайком ускользать на встречи с Пайком, потому что тот путешествует. Они снова живут в общем корпусе. Это дарит обманчивое ощущение того, что весь мир лежит перед их ногами, и они могут сколько угодно притворяться теми, кем хотят.  
  
Просто быть вместе.  
  
Джим мало что знает о счастье, но то, что испытывает сейчас, очень на него похоже.  
  
Боунз возвращается с кухни, встает перед Джимом и протягивает ему бутылку. И остается стоять.  
  
— Эй, — возмущается Джим, — ты экран загораживаешь.  
  
— Ммм, — тянет Боунз. — Правда?  
  
Боунз, кажется, тоже счастлив. Он более расслаблен, игрив. Из глаз ушла постоянная тоска.  
  
Конечно, у него наверняка еще остались к Джиму вопросы, что-то все еще не дает ему покоя, однако того большого, страшного секрета хватило, чтобы Боунз больше не давил.  
  
— Ну, новая картинка тоже ничего, — замечает Джим, глазея теперь на его пах. — Только слегка... размыта.  
  
— Сейчас поправим. — Боунз свободной рукой ловко расстегивает ширинку. — Лучше?  
  
— Почти, — говорит Джим. — Дай-ка я... — Рукой, не занятой пивом, он высвобождает из штанов его член.  
  
Останавливается, смотрит на член в одной руке, на пиво в другой. Облизывается.  
  
— Тяжкий выбор? — интересуется Боунз.  
  
Джим ухмыляется.  
  
— Не особо.  
  
Он подносит бутылку к губам, запрокидывает голову и в один долгий глоток опустошает ее до дна, отмечая, как Боунз следит за движения его глотки.  
  
Боунз смеется, тихо и низко.  
  
Но смех быстро превращается в стон, когда Джим отставляет бутылку, опускается из кресла на колени и берет в рот кое-что другое.

***

  
  
Однако начало нового учебного года (уже третьего) без лишних церемоний возвращает их к реальности. В патронском корпусе ждет толпа новых улучшенных кадетов и измученных модификантов. Поток пациентов не иссякает. Впрочем, расписание Боунза на этот год, похоже, составлено с целью его убить, а Джим уже знает достаточно, чтобы в большинстве случаев суметь оказать помощь самостоятельно, поэтому чаще всего ведет прием один.  
  
Ему нравилось смотреть, как Боунз работает, зато теперь у него есть шанс узнать их больных поближе без посторонних глаз.  
  
Джим пользуется возможностью, чтобы выяснить, на что они способны.  
  
Или, иногда, чему-нибудь их научить.  
  
Наконец среди новичков попадается тот, чьи навыки в хакерстве превосходят даже его.  
  
Джим решает, что надо дать «Кобаяши Мару» последний шанс.  
  
Освещение в симуляционной комнате мигает и снова включается. Джим едва заметно ухмыляется.  
  
— Зарядить фотонные пушки, — командует Джим. — Приготовиться стрелять по клингонским птичкам.  
  
— Капитан, их щиты еще подняты, — сухо замечает Пайк.  
  
— Разве?  
  
Пайк еще раз проверяет монитор.  
  
— Нет, — тихо, почти про себя, говорит он. — Не подняты.  
  
Джим удовлетворенно кивает.  
  
— Огонь по всем вражеским кораблям. Одного заряда на каждый должно хватить. — И не удержавшись, добавляет: — Так что не тратьте боеприпасы попусту.  
  
Пайк возводит глаза к потолку, но выполняет приказ, следя за показаниями симулятора.  
  
— Все корабли уничтожены, — объявляет он.  
  
— Начать эвакуацию с пострадавшего корабля, — приказывает Джим, и, не в силах смолчать, подытоживает: — Итак, мы уничтожили все вражеские корабли, никто на борту не пострадал, и спасение экипажа «Кобаяши Мару» в самом разгаре.  
  
Пайк только качает головой и смеется.  
  
— Что ж, вот это я и называю находчивостью, Кирк. Тут не поспоришь. Поделишься своим секретом?  
  
— Скажем так, я наткнулся на целую жилу разнообразных талантов.  
  
— Я впечатлен, — признает Пайк, — и не буду пока требовать имен. Только будь осторожен, ладно? Нам ни к чему вызывать подозрения, пока...  
  
Предупреждает их только писк замка.  
  
Они смотрят друг другу в глаза и начинают действовать.  
  
У них осталось секунды три, прежде чем кто-то войдет и поймает знаменитого капитана Пайка за явно подсудным делом — натаскиванием немодификанта на революцию. Джим вскакивает с кресла и начинает стягивать с себя рубашку. Пайк ловит намек. Когда они оказываются по пояс раздеты, Джим толкает его на капитанское кресло, где только что сидел, забирается на колени и целует.  
  
Они делают вид, что не замечают, как открывается дверь, и прерываются только когда один из охранников откашливается.  
  
Пайк излучает властность и раздражение.  
  
— Я не просто так запирал дверь. Чем могу помочь, энсины?  
  
Джим молчит, но остается у него на коленях. Пусть их поза послужит отвлекающим фактором.  
  
— Простите, сэр. Мы получили предупреждение, что кто-то без разрешения запустил симуляцию.  
  
Выражение лица Пайка из раздраженного становится слегка смущенным.  
  
— Без разрешения? Да бросьте, неужели заскучавший на земле капитан не может время от времени поиграть в симулятор?  
  
Энсин бросает взгляд на Джима и отводит в сторону. Глядя в угол, он продолжает:  
  
— При всем уважении, сэр, если бы вы были одни, мы ушли бы немедленно, но немодификантам здесь находиться нельзя. Это закрытая зона.  
  
И они оба это прекрасно знают. Еще Джим знает, что, скорее всего, именно взлом теста, обошедший поставленные на симулятор замки Пайка, вызвал срабатывание системы безопасности. Ему хочется дать себе по голове.  
  
— Да, вы, разумеется, правы, — Пайк понижает голос до заговорщицкого шепота. — Но я думал, вреда не будет. Понимаете, у меня в голове крутился один... сюжет, который я давно хотел попробовать. Очень скучаю по капитанскому кресле.  
  
Следует пауза, в которую в головах двух энсинов наверняка проносятся все возможные «сюжеты» с участием капитанского кресла. И все же они остаются стоять на своем. Несмотря на явный дискомфорт, безопасники явно намереваются довести дело до конца.  
  
— Сэр, — говорит второй, старательно глядя Пайку в глаза, а не на обнаженную грудь. — Мы уважаем ваше право на, эхм, личную жизнь, но, боюсь, не можем позволить вам здесь остаться.  
  
Пайк машет рукой.  
  
— Да, да, ладно, мы закончим и уберемся. Благодарю за старание.  
  
Энсинов только что недвусмысленно послали, однако они остаются стоять. Женщина снова обращается к Пайку.  
  
— Боюсь, нам придется составить рапорт и попросить вас немедленно покинуть комнату, сэр.  
  
— Это так необходимо?  
  
— Сигнал о нарушении уже зарегистрирован, сэр, — виновато, но твердо сообщает второй. — Нам придется следовать протоколам.  
  
Женщина подходит к ним и протягивает Джиму маленький падд. Он нажимает большим пальцем на экран. Тот пищит, и женщина разворачивает монитор к себе.  
  
— Джеймс Кирк, — читает он. — Закреплен за кадетом Леонардом Маккоем.  
  
Джим кивает.  
  
— Он в курсе, где ты?  
  
Джим сделал бы все возможное, чтобы не вмешивать Боунза, но на этот вопрос есть только один правильный ответ, и это не «нет».  
  
— Конечно, — говорит Джим со всей возможной почтительностью. — Ну, не то, что я конкретно здесь, — добавляет он, изображая стыд. — Он бы не хотел, чтобы мы нарушали правила. Но время от времени он предоставляет мои услуги капитану Пайку.  
  
— Доктор и я нашли взаимопонимание, — подключается Пайк.  
  
Джим пялится в пол, будто ему стыдно. То, в каком свете предстают Пайк и Маккой, отвратительно, но сам по себе сценарий вполне жизнеспособен, к тому же главное сейчас — сделать так, чтобы они трое не вылетели из Звездного флота.  
  
Или хуже.  
  
— Мы закончили? — спрашивает Пайк, спокойно и властно, как человек, которому причинили неудобства, но слишком незначительные, чтобы из-за них всерьез переживать.  
  
Женщина качает головой.  
  
— Боюсь, нет, сэр. Нам придется поговорить с кадетом Маккоем.  
  
Охрана настаивает на том, чтобы вернуть Джима домой — ну, то есть в комнату «кадета Маккоя». В конце концов, слово немодификанта для официального отчета — пустой звук).  
  
Пайк настаивает на том, чтобы их проводить: «Просто убедиться, что все прояснилось».  
  
Разумеется, Боунза еще нет, поэтому его приходится вызванивать с лекции и просить вернуться.  
  
То есть, ждать.  
  
То есть, долго сидеть в на редкость неуютном молчании.  
  
— Могу я принести вам кофе? Чай? Легкие закуски? — предлагает Джим. Почему-то желание поиграть в слугу появляется у него в самых неподходящих ситуациях.  
  
Пайк прожигает его взглядом.  
  
Никто не затрудняет себя ответом.  
  
Боунз прибывает через полчаса, запыхавшийся и перепуганный насмерть.  
  
Джим замечает, как на его лице мелькает облегчение, когда он понимает, что Джим нормального цвета, не распух и вообще не собирается умирать. Но страх возвращается, когда Боунз видит сидящих по бокам от него охранников. Однако паника быстро сменяется непроницаемой маской.  
  
Для поддержания видимости порядка, первым Боунз приветствует Пайка.  
  
— Капитан. — Потом кивает охране: — Господа. — Он смотрит только на них, не на Джима. — Простите, что задержался. Надеюсь, я не доставил вам серьезных проблем.  
  
— Мы застали вашего подопечного в закрытой зоне, — сообщает энсин. — Но капитан Пайк взял ответственность за проникновение на себя. Мы надеемся, что этого больше не повторится.  
  
— Однако, — продолжает за ним женщина, — мы должны убедиться, что ваш подопечный, как он заявил, находился в компании капитана Пайка с вашего согласия.  
  
Она смотрит на Боунза, тот на нее. Джим чувствует, как болезненно давит в груди — в какой-то момент он просто забывает дышать.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Боунз. — Разумеется. — Энсины молчат, и он продолжает: — Я не нуждаюсь в его... услугах в течение дня, так что только рад дать капитану возможность его позаимствовать.  
  
Джима почти пугает, насколько естественно это звучит, как хорошо он выучил, чего ждут от людей вроде него. Но по крайней мере, охрана кивает и идет к двери.  
  
И все же Джим не осмеливается перевести дыхание.  
  
Дверь закрывается, оставляя их троих наедине. Пайк открывает было рот, но Боунз его обрывает:  
  
— Выметайся.  
  
— Доктор Маккой, если вы дадите мне хотя бы минуту...  
  
— Пошел. Вон.  
  
— Кадет, — начинает Пайк, но Боунз неумолим.  
  
— Я сказал «убирайся» и я, черт возьми, не шучу. Хочешь, можешь написать на меня жалобу за несоблюдение субординации, но сделай это где-нибудь не здесь.  
  
Пайк замолкает и кивает. На пути к выходу он смотрит на Джима, и тот прекрасно понимает, что его беспокоит — что Джим не воспользуется этой ситуацией, чтобы все рассказать.  
  
Джим боится обратного — что он все-таки расскажет. Что не сможет объясниться, не признавшись, что сделает Боунза соучастником в их безрассудной революционной затее, которая с большой вероятностью может закончиться его (и Боунза) смертью.  
  
А Боунз, меж тем, молчит. Видимо, после того, как он вышвырнул Пайка, слова закончились, поэтому Джим решает начать с той правды, которую может открыть:  
  
— Прости. Спасибо, что нас прикрыл.  
  
— Нас, — медленно повторяет Боунз, словно это слово никак не уложится в его голове. — Тебя и Пайка.  
  
Если сказать «нет», придется придумывать другое объяснение. Джим пожимает плечами.  
  
К его удивлению, Боунз бросается на его защиту.  
  
— Что он с тобой сделал, Джим? Воспользовался своим положением? Угрожал? Что-то предлагал? Потому что клянусь, если он...

Джим мотает головой. На лицо Боунза опускается тень.  
  
— Все не так, — говорит Джим.  
  
— А как тогда?  
  
— Да это пустяки, — пытается отмазаться Джим, понимая, что это не ответ.  
  
Боунз секунду молчит, потом спрашивает:  
  
— Давно?  
  
Голос его едва слышен, в нем столько боли и уязвимости, что Джим с трудом может это переносить. Да, он делал то, что должен был, но это не значит, что ему все равно.  
  
Джим отметает с дюжину различных заявлений и убеждений, вместо этого снова пожимая плечами.  
  
Еще одна пауза, потом:  
  
— С самого начала, да? — Боунз не столько спрашивает, сколько размышляет вслух. — В то первое лето, стоило мне уйти домой пораньше, и по пути я все время натыкался на Пайка, который горел желанием поговорить. Он давал тебе время вернуться, верно?  
  
Джим молчит.  
  
Боунз не останавливается:  
  
— Теперь понятно, как ты хакнул следящую систему. У капитана наверняка высокий уровень доступа. Но не слишком ли много проблем? В смысле, вы, похоже, до черта времени проводили друг с другом.  
  
(Джим, если бы его спросили, сказал бы, что слишком циничен, чтобы чему-то удивляться. И ошибся бы).  
  
— Ты за мной следил? — голос у Джима дрожит.  
  
В глазах Боунза вина, и праведное негодование, и сожаление, и предательство.  
  
Джиму эта смесь хорошо знакома.  
  
Теперь его очередь шептать:  
  
— Давно?  
  
И уже Боунз пожимает плечами.  
  
Наверное, они уже должны друг на друга орать, но вместо этого лишь стоят и молча смотрят. Говорить больше не о чем.  
  
Джим давно не спал у себя.  
  
Он помнил, что кровать там маленькая, но раньше она никогда не казалась такой пустой.  



	13. Chapter 13

Слишком уж все знакомо. Чувство, что все, что тебе дорого, ускользает сквозь пальцы. Чувство, что ты — не дотягиваешь. Что одного тебя всегда будет мало.  
  
Леонард помнит, как предлагал Джослин все, что имел, предлагал простить все ее грехи, и в ответ услышал лишь просьбу о разводе. Помнит, как думал, что пойдет на что угодно, лишь бы они остались с ним — Джослин, и особенно Джоанна. Но от него ничего не хотели. Джослин ушла из его жизни и забрала Джоанну с собой.  
  
Но Джим не Джоанна. Джима можно не отпускать.  
  
Навсегда оставить рядом.  
  
Нужно только превратиться в законченного эгоиста.  
  
Мысль эта не дает заснуть Леонарду всю ночь.  
  
Когда утром Джим встает, он обнаруживает Боунза сидящим за столом перед чашкой кофе. Перед стулом, который обычно занимает Джим, лежат падд и кредитка. Джиму даже не нужно смотреть Боунзу в лицо, он и так все понимает сразу. Он качает головой.  
  
— Боунз...  
  
— Прости, — произносит Боунз. Искренне. На Джима он не смотрит. — Я знаю, тебе... полезно было находиться здесь, но я... я просто не могу.  
  
Он на секунду замолкает, и Джим открывает рот, чтобы заговорить, но Боунз торопливо продолжает:  
  
— Я положил все, что было, на кредитку, но там не так уж много. На первое время должно хватить, как получится, добавлю еще. Я подумал, может вы с Пайком решите... но я не хочу, чтобы ты полностью от него зависел... в смысле, ты, может, захочешь попасть в Новый Шеридан или еще куда. Я только... Мне жаль, что так вышло.  
  
Сердце Джима сжимается. Он знает, о чем идет речь. Снова Джослин. Снова Боунз переживает худшие мгновения своей жизни и все равно умудряется оставаться до идиотизма благородным и готовым пожертвовать собой.  
  
Снова он готов сдаться.  
  
Джим садится перед паддом, но не смотрит на то, что, как он догадывается, окажется расторгнутым договором о патронаже. И кредитку тоже не трогает  
  
— Боунз, слушай, я должен тебе кое о чем рассказать...  
  
Он не может причинить ему столько боли, даже чтобы защитить.  
  
Боунз поднимает на него глаза — наконец-то — но прежде чем успевает что-либо сказать, на его падде раздается сигнал тревоги. Он лежит прямо перед Джимом, и тот невольно опускает взгляд на экран. Вызов на официальное разбирательство.  
  
— Блядь, — бормочет Джим. — Блядь, блядь.  
  
— Что?  
  
Джим толкает падд к нему.  
  
— Они собираются устроить дисциплинарное слушание. Они обвиняют тебя...  
  
— В подкупе Пайка, — заканчивает Боунз, глядя на сообщение. — Они думают, что я... сдавал тебя Пайку в обмен на поблажки в учебе. Хотят, чтобы я немедленно доложился.  
  
— Блядь. Придется признаться, что вчера ты солгал. Ты должен сказать, что ничего не знал о... — Сейчас, когда он собирался наконец сказать правду, врать еще тяжелее. — Обо мне и Пайке.  
  
Боунз трясет головой.  
  
— Не могу.  
  
— Они тебя отчислят.  
  
Боунз встает и одевает форменную куртку.  
  
— Тебе придется хуже. — Он снова читает сообщение и идет к двери. Перед самым выходом разворачивается: — Ты, вроде, хотел мне что-то сказать.  
  
Но Джим не может на него вывалить все, что собирался, за пару минут до того, как Боунз окажется на ковре у начальства.  
  
— Это терпит, — отвечает он и пробует еще раз: — Пожалуйста, не делай глупостей.  
  
— Я сделаю столько глупостей, сколько захочу. — Боунз уходит.  
  
Пайк ждет у дверей зала разбирательств, и у Леонарда уходят все силы, чтобы сдержать в руках разъедающую его изнутри ревность. Единственное, что имеет значение — безопасность Джима.  
  
Он надеется, что в Пайке достаточно благородства, чтобы у него были те же приоритеты.  
  
Леонарда тут же зовут внутрь, но Пайк остается. Разумеется, их будут опрашивать отдельно. Леонард решает быть как можно более правдивым и надеется, что их истории хоть как-то сойдутся.  
  
Пайк рекрутировал его три года назад, говорит Леонард.  
  
Он всегда им восхищался, продолжает он.  
  
Пайку нравился Джим, и Леонард решил поделиться с ним исключительно из соображений симпатии, не ожидая ничего взамен.  
  
Нет, он не знает, что Пайк уже назначил его на борт «Энтерпрайз»,  
  
Нет, он никогда об этом не просил.  
  
Нет, и не намекал тоже.  
  
Ну да, большинство кадетов мечтают о подобном назначении, но Леонард вполне бы обошелся без путешествий в открытом космосе и ограничился звездной базой или постом на земле.  
  
Что же, если вы хотите, чтобы он строил догадки, то, знаете, может, Пайка подтолкнули к такому решению его навыки как врача?  
  
Да, он понимает, что его сарказм на этой встрече не уместен и не приветствуется.  
  
Вид у членов дисциплинарного комитета недоверчивый. Они как раз собираются пойти на второй заход, копнуть глубже, возможно, попросить назвать конкретные даты, которые он назвать не сможет, как вдруг сразу у нескольких пищат коммы и падды.  
  
— Мы получили сигнал бедствия с Вулкана, — объявляет адмирал Шет, глава комитета.  
  
Следом пищит комм Леонарда.  
  
— Прошу меня простить. Мне приказано срочно явиться к первому ангару.  
  
— Притормозите, кадет, — останавливает его Шет. В это время в комнату врывается Пайк. — Вы отстранены до результатов слушания, а это означает, что вы останетесь на земле. — Она переводит взгляд на Пайка. — Я бы отстранила и вас, но наш основной флот занят в системе Лаурентии, и нам не хватает капитанов.  
  
— Адмирал Шет. — Пайк явно с трудом сдерживается. — Кадет Маккой ни о чем меня не просил. Я хотел, чтобы он был на моем корабле, потому что он выдающийся хирург. И именно поэтому он мне нужен. Сообщения говорят о возможной гуманитарной катастрофе. Вам не кажется, что сейчас не время отстранять докторов?  
  
Шет секунду раздумывает, потом кивает.  
  
— Ладно. Следуйте к ангару, кадет. Слушание продолжится, когда вы вернетесь.  
  
Леонард кивает.  
  
— Слушаюсь, сэр.  
  
Он, не оглядываясь, бежит к выходу, но за одним из поворотов его крепко хватают за предплечье и утаскивают к лестничному проему.  
  
— Какого?..  
  
Перед ним стоит Пайк.  
  
— Послушай, у нас мало времени, — шепчет Пайк. — Тебе нужно добраться до Джима, вынуть датчик из его плеча и провести на борт «Энтерпрайз».  
  
У Леонарда отвисает челюсть.  
  
— Серьезно? Не можешь пару дней обойтись без своего... дружка? А я еще и помогать тебе должен?  
  
Теперь замирает Пайк, но в его лице гораздо меньше удивления и больше раздраженного неодобрения.  
  
— Так, ладно, — произносит он наконец. — Я понял. Ты влюбился в того, в кого меньше всего ожидал, ты понятия не имеешь, как ваши отношения могут выйти к чему-то хорошему, не говоря уж о том, что можешь сделать для этого лично ты, и тебе уже причиняли боль раньше, так что ты не уверен ни в себе, ни в нем. Это ожидаемо. Да и Джим не старался облегчить тебе жизнь. Но ты ведь знаешь Джима. Знаешь. И у нас беда на пороге, поэтому мне нужно, чтобы ты вынул голову из задницы. Прямо сейчас.  
  
Пайк говорит быстро и тихо — хотя Леонард все равно чувствует себя так, будто на него наорали — поэтому слова Пайка доходят до него не сразу.  
  
А когда доходят, он ощущает себя последним мудаком.  
  
— Ты с ним не спал, — произносит он.  
  
Пайк лишь смотрит на него и ждет.  
  
— Но вы встречались, — продолжает Леонард, размышляя вслух, и вдруг его озаряет: — Господи Боже, ты его трени...  
  
— Отсюда поосторожней, — прерывает его Пайк. — Не хотелось бы услышать обвинений в подстрекательстве к мятежу.  
  
Леонард опускает взгляд, вздыхает, хватается за голову.  
  
— Блядь, поверить не могу, что я...  
  
— У нас нет на это времени, — останавливает Пайк поток его самобичевания. — Джиму небезопасно оставаться здесь, мы должны забрать его с собой. Но если мы его заберем, возвращаться будет еще опаснее. Поэтому ты должен снять с него маячок. Получится?  
  
— Да, конечно.  
  
— Тогда быстрей. Как закончишь, жду в своем кабинете.  
  
Леонард кивает.

— Знаешь, если там действительно все так плохо, как говорят, Джим может помочь спасти жизни.  
  
Пайк коротко улыбается.  
  
— Я на это и рассчитываю.  
  
Похоже, в отсутствие Леонарда Джим не присел ни на секунду.  
  
— У тебя все хорошо? — спрашивает он, не успевает Леонард войти. — Что они с тобой...  
  
— Сядь, — обрывает его Леонард. Им слишком о многом надо поговорить и у них на это слишком мало времени.  
  
Он достает аптечку, Джим садится за стол. Леонард открывает набор, набирает местный анестетик в гипоспрей и хватает лазерный скальпель.  
  
Джим, между тем, воспринимает его молчание по-своему.  
  
— Слушай, если ты все рассказал, я пойму. Я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты попал из-за меня под раздачу.  
  
— Не говори ерунды, — бормочет Леонард. — Снимай рубашку.  
  
Как ни странно, Джим подчиняется, и лишь потом смотрит на него так, словно он сошел с ума. Видимо, что-то в его голосе убеждает поторапливаться.  
  
— К тому же. — Леонард встает у него за спиной. — Как я мог все рассказать, если никто не озаботился тем, чтобы меня просветить?  
  
Он прижимает гипошприц к застывшему от удивления Джиму.  
  
— Блядь. Пайк тебе рассказал, да?  
  
— Пайк сказал мне только, — говорит Леонард, делая надрез на лопатке, — вынуть голову из задницы.  
  
Леонард берет пару пинцетов и хватается за чип. Да, так глубоко заморозка не дойдет.  
  
— Ай! — вскрикивает Джим, подтверждая его догадки. — Что это было?  
  
— Твой маячок. — Леонард перегибается через его плечо и размыкает пинцет над столом, роняя чип. У них нет времени на регенератор, поэтому он просто закрывает рану тканевым клеем.  
  
Джим снова дергается.  
  
— Черт, предупреждай в следующий раз.  
  
— Когда ждешь боли, она воспринимается острее.  
  
— Я хотел тебе сказать, — говорит Джим.  
  
И Леонарду хочется ему поверить.  
  
Но сейчас на это нет времени.  
  
— Одевайся, ладно? Нам нужно добраться до кабинета Пайка.  
  
— До кабинета Пайка? Зачем нам... — Джим останавливается. — Вы возьмете меня на Вулкан?  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь про Вулкан?  
  
Джим фыркает.  
  
— Я про все знаю. — Он хмурится. — Это как-то связано с атакой на клингонскую планету-тюрьму?  
  
— С какой атакой? Нет, там у них землетрясение или что-то вроде.  
  
— Держи. — Пайк протягивает ему кадетскую форму. — Надевай и пошли.  
  
— Погоди-ка, — вмешивается так и стоящий у дверей Леонард. — И это все? Так ты собираешься протащить его на «Энтерпрайз»? Просто нарядив кадетом?  
  
— У нас нет времени на что-то еще, — возражает Пайк. — Он пройдет. Люди видят то, что ожидают увидеть. Если он выглядит, как кадет, говорит, как кадет, значит, он кадет.  
  
— Кадета Кирка нет в списке экипажа, — заявляет вулканец, стоящий у шаттла, отходящего на корабль.  
  
Жаль, что план Пайк не учитывал вулканцев.  
  
И где, кстати, сам Пайк? Он должен был идти следом за ними как раз на случай подобных проблем.  
  
— Наверное, какая-то ошибка, — говорит Джим. — Я был приписан к «Энтерпрайз».  
  
Леонарда слегка пугает то, насколько легко у того это получается — Джим выглядит взволнованным, но при этом совершенно наивным.  
  
— Нам нужно на борт, — настаивает Леонард, пожалуй, впервые в жизни. — Черт, парень, там катастрофа случилась.  
  
— Ко мне следует обращаться «сэр», кадет Маккой, и вы можете проследовать на борт, поскольку ваше имя отражено в списке. Мистер Кирк же...  
  
— Коммандер Спок, мы готовы? — Пайк появляется с другой стороны шаттла и встает у вулканца — у Спока — за спиной.  
  
— Подтверждаю, капитан. Кадет Маккой — последний в списке назначенных.  
  
— Хорошо. — Пайк улыбается и переводит взгляд на Леонарда и Джима, будто только что их заметил. — Тогда почему они с Кирком стоят здесь? Мы, между прочим, торопимся.  
  
— Я осведомлен об экстренности нашей миссии, — уверяет его Спок, хотя по его голосу не скажешь. — Однако кадет Кирк не назначен на «Энтерпрайз»,  
  
— Хм, наверное, какая-то ошибка, — говорит Пайк. — Пропусти его, Спок. Потом разберемся.  
  
Спок стоит на своем.  
  
— Капитан, при всем уважении, я не знаком с делом кадета Кирка.  
  
— Не знал, что вы следите за делами младших медицинских сотрудников, мистер Спок.  
  
— Нет. Однако я наслышан о большинстве талантливых кадетов, по крайней мере, по именам. Вы уверены, что мистер Кирк приписан именно к «Энтерпрайз»?  
  
— Не будьте снобом, Спок. Уверяю вас, мистер Кирк — прекрасный медбрат, а нам понадобится вся возможная помощь. А теперь пожалуйста, давайте пройдем в шаттл и полетим уже на мой корабль.  
  
Спок отходит в сторону, и Леонард с Джимом быстро забираются внутрь. Заняв свои места, Леонард проигрывает слова Пайка еще раз и с уважением понимает, что тот по большому счету ни разу не солгал.  
  
— Кто этот остроухий ублюдок? — шепотом спрашивает Леонард, когда они оказываются вне зоны досягаемости ушей вулканца.  
  
— Не знаю, — шепчет Джим в ответ. — Но он явно не из тех, кто что-то забывает.  
  
Они направляются прямиком к медблоку, избегая как встречи со Споком (по понятным причинам), так и с Пайком (из соображений конспирации). Переодеваются в голубую медицинскую форму, и Леонард, взглянув на Джима, не может отвести глаз.  
  
Дело даже не в том, что голубой цвет костюма подчеркивает его глаза. Сейчас, стоя на корабле звездолета, с высоко поднятой головой, Джим...  
  
Что же, может, Пайк действительно что-то замышлял, потому что Джим выглядит так, будто еще никогда не был настолько на своем месте.  
  
Единственное, что кажется неуместным — страстное желание его поцеловать. Но Леонарда останавливает не столько то, что сейчас не время, и не место, сколько сомнения в том, что ему ответят.  
  
Честное слово, он понятия не имеет, что теперь между ними.  
  
Его размышления прерывает объявление по громкой связи:  
  
— Внимание, внимание. В двадцать два часа телеметрия зарегистрировала аномальные колебания в нейтральной зоне, предположительно, световой шторм. Вскоре после этого Звездный флот получил сигнал бедствия от вулканского командования, говорящий о внезапно возникшей сейсмической активности на планете. Наша задача заключается в том, чтобы оценить состояние Вулкана и при необходимости осуществить эвакуацию. Расчетное время прибытия — три минуты. Благодарю за внимание.  
  
— Хорошо, — бормочет себе под нос Леонард. Чем быстрее они покинут Землю, тем спокойнее ему будет. Он подходит к Джиму и тихо проговаривает: — Держись поближе ко мне и не постарайся не привлекать внимания, ладно?  
  
Но Джим, похоже, не слушает. Он смотрит в пространство и явно обдумывает что-то свое.  
  
— Джим, ты...  
  
— Черт! — восклицает он вдруг, и Леонард подпрыгивает от неожиданности. — Световой шторм в космосе! — Джим мчится к компьютерному терминалу.  
  
— Ты что творишь? — шипит Леонард. — Я не шутил. Тебе надо быть тише воды, ниже травы.  
  
— Нам надо остановить корабль, — говорит Джим. — Компьютер, установить местонахождение лейтенанта Ухуры.  
  
Леонард замечает, что на них начинают оборачиваться.  
  
— Черт, Джим, говори потише.  
  
— Мы летим в ловушку, — отвечает Джим совсем не тихо.  
  
Впрочем, это не имеет значения, потому что следом он разворачивается и выбегает из лазарета.  
  
На секунду Леонард в шоке замирает. Весь лазарет погружается в тишину. Леонард пытается придумать, что сказать, как объяснить поведение Джима, но на ум ничего не приходит.  
  
Поэтому он делает единственное, что еще остается — бежит за ним.  
  
Он догоняет его как раз когда тот находит Ухуру.  
  
— Ухура, Ухура... — тяжело обращается к ней запыхавшийся Джим.  
  
Ухура хмурится.  
  
— Простите, мы знакомы?  
  
— Передача с клингонской планеты-тюрьмы — что конкретно в ней говорится?  
  
— Стой... откуда ты знаешь о передаче? Кто... — Ухура замечает Леонарда и, видимо, делает выводы. — О боже, ты тот немоди... — она замолкает, понижает голос. — Тот парень из бара. Какого черта ты тут делаешь? Если кто-то...  
  
— Послушай, — прерывает ее Джим. — Кто ответственен за атаку на клингонов? Это был ромуланский корабль?  
  
— Откуда ты...  
  
— Корабль бы ромуланский? — повторяет Джим.  
  
Ухура бросает взгляд на Леонарда, но тот лишь качает головой. Он представления не имеет, о чем речь, но не сомневается, что дело важное.  
  
Голос Джима дрожит от нетерпения.  
  
— Корабль был...  
  
— Да. Корабль был ромуланский.  
  
— Черт, — ругается Джим и снова убегает.  
  
В этот раз за ним бежит еще и Ухура, и меньше чем через минуту они втроем врываются на мостик.  
  
Все заговаривают одновременно.  
  
— Что происходит? — спрашивает Пайк.  
  
— Капитан, я так и не получил подтверждения, что мистер Кирк допущен на борт этого корабля, — начинает Спок.  
  
— Сэр, простите, мы только... — пытается вмешаться Леонард, но не знает, как закончить предложение.  
  
— Однако уверен, что на мостике он точно не имеет права находиться, — завершает Спок.  
  
— Капитан! — обращается к Пайку Джим. — Капитан Пайк, сэр, мы должны остановить корабль.  
  
— И отдавать приказы, касающиеся миссии, он тоже права не имеет. — Снова Спок.  
  
— Спок, пожалуйста, — вмешивается Ухура, спокойно, но твердо. — Думаю, он хочет сказать что-то важное.  
  
— Я не пытаюсь отдавать приказы, — настаивает Джим. — Я...  
  
— Заткнулись все быстро, — обрушивается сквозь какофонию голос Пайка, и да, теперь понятно, почему корабль отдали ему.  
  
Все затыкаются.  
  
Кроме Джима.  
  
— ...пытался спасти корабль!  
  
В наступившей тишине фраза разносится по всей комнате.  
  
Наверное, о скрытности можно забыть.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Бойня, развернувшаяся за смотровым стеклом, будто пришла прямиком из его самых страшных кошмаров. В черной пустоте космоса плавают обломки, изуродованные куски того, что осталось от полудюжины кораблей. А между ними, между кусков покореженного металла летят тысячи тел, которые никогда не будут погребены.  
  
Нет, не тел, людей.  
  
Однокурсников и учителей Леонарда. Тех, кого он видел, с кем говорил каждый день. Кого лечил.  
  
Леонард не до конца уверен, как Джиму удалось убедить Пайка, что они летят в западню, но он знает, что Джим спас им жизнь.  
  
Он уперся и все твердил про ромуланцев и световой шторм, как будто пытался донести что-то важное. И, видимо, так оно и было, во всяком случае, для Пайка, потому что тот приказал перед приближением к Вулкану опустить щиты.  
  
И теперь «Энтерпрайз» под обстрелом, но по крайней мере цела.  
  
Пока.  
  
Корабль сотрясается от очередного попадания, и Леонард думает, что сейчас его стошнит — по столь многим причинам, что сейчас «Энтерпрайз» отправится к остальным, но вдруг атака прекращается  
  
«Здравствуй, Кристофер. Меня зовут Неро».  
  
Пайк соглашается подняться к нему на борт, и Леонарду это кажется безумием — любому здравомыслящему человеку так бы показалось — но Джим, похоже, просто в ужасе.  
  
Словно знает что-то такое, чего не знают все остальные.  
  
Но у него нет времени гадать. Пайк забирает Джима с собой в прыжок, который выглядит ни чем иным, как самоубийством, и Джим идет за ним ни секунды не колеблясь.  
  
Леонарду хочется броситься следом, но у них есть пострадавшие, и ему приходится возвращаться в лазарет.  
  
А потом приходится его возглавить. И это совсем непросто.  
  
Джим следует за Пайком с мостика к шлюзам, слушая, пока тот разъясняет план. Этого Пайк и ждал, думает он. Шанс немодификанту проявить себя в миссии, предназначенной для генетически усовершенствованных людей. Доказать, что это возможно.  
  
Джим всегда считал, что откликнется с радостью, но сейчас ставки невероятно высоки, и он думает, не лучше ли Пайку обойтись без экспериментов. Взять с собой своего лучшего _настоящего_ кадета.  
  
— Капитан, я должен озвучить свои возражения, — заявляет Спок, будто читая его мысли. — Я не нашел в базах ни единого упоминания о кадете Кирке. Его статус не подтвержден, квалификация неизвестна. Неразумно доверять ему миссию подобного значения.  
  
— Спок, — обращается к нему Пайк. — Давно ты меня знаешь?  
  
— Четыре года, семь месяцев и двадцать три дня, сэр, — немедленно отвечает тот. На глаз, наверное, прикинул, решает Джим.  
  
— И тебе известен мой послужной список?  
  
— Разумеется, капитан. После назначения вашим первым офицером я обязан был...  
  
— По твоему мнению, — продолжает Пайк. — Я — хороший командир?  
  
— Совершенно верно, ваши результаты предполагают, что ваш уровень как командира гораздо выше, чем в среднем в Звездном Флоте.  
  
— Остановись, Спок, ты вгоняешь меня в краску, — шутит Пайк. — А теперь скажи мне, способность адекватно оценивать характер и возможности предполагаемого члена экипажа входит в перечень навыков, которыми должен обладать командир, уровень которого выше среднего?  
  
— Да, капитан.  
  
— Значит, если я скажу тебе, что по моему мнению на этом корабле именно Кирк наиболее подходит для нашей миссии, то?...— подталкивает Пайк.  
  
— То следуя логике, я должен отказаться от своих возражений, — сдается Спок.  
  
— Спасибо за комплимент, — сухо благодарит Джим, однако внутри едва не светится от похвалы.  
  
— Мистер Спок, оставляю «Энтерпрайз» на вас, — продолжает Пайк, озвучивая очевидное. — Кирк, вас назначаю первым офицером.  
  
Что? Вот это уже не так очевидно.  
  
— Что? — переспрашивает Джим.  
  
— Капитан, я должен высказать свои возражения...  
  
— Прости, Спок, нет времени повторять все по-новой. Опаздываю на шаттл.  
  
— Сэр, — спрашивает Джим. — После того, как мы вырубим бурав, что будет с вами?  
  
— Полагаю, вам придется меня забрать, — говорит Пайк. — Поосторожней с кораблем, мальчики. На ней еще краска не обсохла.  
  
Гибель Вулкана поражает Джима до глубины души. За свою жизнь он видел немало насилия и страданий, но никогда не становился свидетелем настолько масштабных и бессмысленных разрушений.  
  
Его пробирает дрожь.  
  
И ведь его с этой планетой ничего не связывает. Каково же должно быть сейчас Споку?  
  
Однако какие бы страсти не кипели у того внутри, снаружи он делает все, чтобы вывести Джима из себя.  
  
Встреча с остатками флота в системе Лаурентии? Все равно что подписать всему человечеству смертный приговор.  
  
По большому счету Джиму насрать на человечество. Относится он к нему в лучшем случае неоднозначно. Но ради Джима Пайк рискнул всем. Джим просто обязан вернуть долг.  
  
Поэтому он ввязывается в спор со Споком. У всех на глазах. И Боунз тоже стоит на мостике, и смотрит на него, и венка у него на лбу напряжена так, словно готова лопнуть в любой момент (Джим не знает, почему — то ли из-за того, что он ну никак не может не привлекать внимания, то ли потому, что Спок собирается позволить разрушить Землю).  
  
Неизвестно, кто вызывает на мостик охрану — Спок слишком занят спором — но они приходят, и когда Джим поворачивается к ним, то понимает, что влип.  
  
Это Хендорф (или мудила, ранее известный как «Пирожок»)  
  
— Ты, — рычит он, буравя Джима взглядом. — Какого хрена ты тут делаешь?  
  
— Капитан Пайк назначил кадета Кирка на пост первого офицера перед тем, как сдался Неро, — отвечает Спок, всегда верный фактам — даже тем, которые ему ненавистны.  
  
Хендорф фыркает.  
  
— Он не кадет. Он немодификант, и от него вечно одни проблемы, и на этом корабле ему не место.  
  
Джим вдруг понимает, что все присутствующие на мостике поворачиваются к нему. А потом так же одновременно переводят взгляды на Спока, ожидая его вердикта.  
  
Но Спок молчит.  
  
Хендорф и остальные офицеры охраны берут Джима под руки и тащат к выходу.  
  
Спок продолжает молчать.  
  
— Не стой как истукан, ты, гоблин зеленокровый, останови их! — кричит Боунз, и Спок наконец отмирает. Но обращается он не к охране.  
  
— Ксенофобские высказывания в равной мере нарушают субординацию и лишены эффективности, доктор Маккой. Мы находимся в состоянии войны, и служба безопасности имеет полное право изолировать любого, чье пребывание на корабле не обозначено приказом. Я попросил бы увести и вас тоже, однако доктор Пури мертв, и было бы нелогично продолжить миссию без самого опытного из оставшихся у нас врачей.  
  
— Я тебе покажу логику!..  
  
Это последнее, что слышит Джим, прежде чем за ними закрываются двери турболифта.  
  
Он почти не сомневается, что на Дельте Веги (класс М, небезопасна) окажется единственным обитателем, и меньше всего ожидает встретить там постаревшую, альтернативную версию Спока.  
  
Спока, который на самом деле хочет ему помочь.  
  
Спока, который заявляет, что они с ним были друзьями.  
  
Слияние разумов тоже становится для него полной неожиданностью. Как и тот мир, который он видит.  
  
Мир, в котором люди не разделены от рождения.  
  
Мир, где он — капитан «Энтерпрайз».  
  
— Вы хотели меня видеть? — цедит Леонард, едва держа себя в руках.  
  
— Да, доктор, — кивает Спок. — Мне доложили, что Джим Кирк находится под вашим патронатом, и что по поводу вас ведется расследование о предполагаемом подкупе капитана Пайку.  
  
— Это вопрос? — уточняет Леонард.  
  
— Это просьба подтвердить, что несмотря на эти факты и недавние события вы продолжите нести службу как должно.  
  
— Я врач. Я давал клятву. Я не собираюсь перестать спасать жизни, если вы об этом.  
  
— Да, доктор. Благодарю. Можете идти.  
  
Спок хочет отвернуться, но Леонард еще не закончил.  
  
— Разрешите обратиться без званий, сэр?  
  
— Я это только приветствую.  
  
— Правда? — позволяет себе усомниться Леонард, но кто он такой, чтобы отказаться от подобного вступления? — Что ж, хорошо. Я продолжу лечить людей, я приложу все усилия — но то, что вы вышвырнули с корабля лучшего ассистента, который у меня когда-либо был... черт, лучшего человека, которого я когда-либо знал — не сделает мою работу легче.  
  
— У Кирка не было разрешения находиться на борту этого корабля.  
  
— Может быть, но Пайк хотел, чтобы он был здесь.  
  
— Капитаном Пайком манипулировали или ввели в заблуждение. Его решениям нельзя доверять.  
  
— Чушь, и ты это знаешь, — срывается Леонард. — Пайк не дурак, и предан флоту до последней капли крови. Он не доверил бы миссию — и чужие жизни — человеку, в способностях которого бы сомневался. Ты сам сказал — он назначил Джима первым офицером.  
  
— Статус Кирка исключает назначение его на подобные должности, — рявкает Спок в ответ.  
  
— На хрен генетику! Я бы поставил все, что у меня есть и немножко сверху на джимову интуицию и инстинкты против твоей закоснелой логики.  
  
Спок кивает.  
  
— Возможно, доктор, но это не значит, что вы бы не проиграли.  
  
Он разворачивается и уходит.

 

 

***

  
  
Чуть меньше, чем старый Спок, Джима удивляет присутствие на Дельте Веге эксцентричного гениального инженера Монтгомери Скотта, видимо, самой судьбой назначенного двигать науку трансварпных перемещений.  
  
Которому придется испытать свои теории на практике на несколько лет раньше положенного.  
  
На Джиме.  
  
Ну, и на себе тоже. Старый Спок, кажется, с ними не собирается.  
  
— Чтобы остановить Неро, ты должен убедить мою молодую версию в своем мастерстве, — говорит он.  
  
Легко сказать. Джим в нем и сам не уверен.

— Может, я его все-таки просто вырублю? — уточняет Джим. — У вас же вроде есть какой-то магический нервный зажим?  
  
— Он не магический, — возражает Спок. — И учитывая особенности вашей реальности, команда вряд ли примет твое лидерство. Тебе потребуется его поддержка.  
  
— И как же я должен ее добиться? — спрашивает Джим. — Мой подход далек от логики.  
  
— Его отказ признавать твои способности в отрыве от социального статуса тоже нелогичен. Он явно оценивает тебя, поддаваясь эмоциям.  
  
— Ха, — фыркает Джим. — И симпатия в число этих эмоций не входит.  
  
— На самом деле, — говорит Спок. — Это верный признак подавляемого сочувствия.  
  
— Сочувствия? Он что, думает, что мы... похожи?  
  
— Я — дитя двух миров, Джим, и ни один из них не был ко мне особенно добр. — Старый Спок делает паузу, давая осмыслить свои слова. — Ты справишься, Джим. Просто следуй своим инстинктам. — Спок разворачивается к стоящему рядом с ними человеку. — Продолжайте, мистер Скотт. У вас мало времени. Живите долго и процветайте.  
  
В следующее мгновение Джим оказывается на «Энтерпрайз».  
  
Мистер Скотт, к сожалению, тоже, но в водной турбине.  
  
Их появление на мостике было бы куда более впечатляющим, если бы с мистера Скотта не капала вода.  
  
Впрочем, Спок бы им все равно не обрадовался.  
  
— Мы идем на варп-скорости. Как вы умудрились подняться на борт?  
  
Скотт собирается ответить, но Джим останавливает его, вместо этого нагло пожимая плечами.  
  
— Какая разница? Я первый офицер и я вернулся.  
  
— Ты не первый офицер. Ты безбилетник.  
  
— Меня повысили ввиду боевых условий.  
  
— Ты не член Звездного Флота.  
  
Джим снова пожимает плечами.  
  
— Ну да, нехилое такое повышение. Отчаянные времена, отчаянные меры.  
  
Споку совсем не весело.  
  
— Капитан Пайк, без сомнений, ошибся. Он не знал, кто ты.  
  
— Я Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, — возражает Джим. — Пайк это точно знал.  
  
— Значит, он не знал, что ты.  
  
— Что я? — медленно повторяет Джим, словно не понимая, о чем речь. — Вы имеете в виду, что мои родители, будучи влюблены друг в друга, решили просто идти вперед и завести ребенка, не допуская, чтобы в это вмешивались доктора и ученые?  
  
— Успехи в генетике человека... — начинает Спок, но Джим не дает продолжить.  
  
— Мне вот любопытно, Спок. Ваши родители — ваша мать, которая была человеком — она консультировалась с генетиком, решив завести ребенка-полукровку?  
  
— Решение моей матери вас не кас...  
  
— Я к тому, что случай, наверное, редкий. Не так много данных по этому вопросу.  
  
— Если вы намекаете на то...  
  
— Может, ей тоже стоило подумать дважды? — давит Джим. — Кто знает, какие дефекты прячутся в вашем генетическом коде? Кто знает, как они могут себя проявить? Черт, да вы, может, вообще не способны к логике.  
  
— Моя логическая система функционирует безупречно.  
  
— Ох. Тогда вам, наверное, недоступны человеческие эмоции. Держу пари, именно это расстраивало вашу мать. Я, может быть, страдаю от аллергий и, кажется, дальнозоркости, но по крайней мере я умею чувствовать.  
  
Он видит, как Спок с каждым произнесенным словом будто затвердевает, все ближе и ближе подходя к срыву.  
  
— Ваши познания в вулканской психологии поверхностны и полны ошибок.  
  
— Ошибок, — повторяет Джим. — Ну да. Вы не думаете, что ваша мать жалела о том, что поддалась импульсу? Что дала жизнь чему-то столь непредсказуемому? Чему-то, в чем нельзя быть уверенным? Может, она...  
  
Джим замолкает, поскольку оказывается прижат к консоли, а горло ему перехватывает железная вулканская хватка.  
  
— Моя мать всегда мной гордилась! — рычит Спок. Все-таки с чувствами у него все в порядке.  
  
Особенно со скорбью и яростью.  
  
Рука на горле сжимается сильнее, и Джим понимает, что самое время остановиться, но это просто не в его духе.  
  
Он смотрит Споку прямо в глаза и заканчивает:  
  
— Может быть, — хрипит он. — Но была бы она горда тобой сейчас?  
  
На мостике так тихо, что Леонард невольно вспоминает старое «слышно, как муха пролетит».  
  
Он понимает, что должен попытаться остановить Спока прежде, чем тот задушит Джима, но будто примерзает к месту.  
  
Как и все остальные.  
  
А потом вдруг Спок просто его отпускает.  
  
— Нет, — тихо отвечает он. — Не была бы.  
  
Спок делает шаг назад, и Леонард тут же бросается к Джиму, тянется к горлу, быстро пробегает пальцами по коже, оценивая ущерб.  
  
— Если мы хотим остановить Неро и не дать уничтожить еще одну планету, нам нужен план, — объявляет Спок, так же быстро возвращая себе привычную невозмутимость, как ее потерял. — Приветствую любые предложения. Ваши тоже, первый офицер Кирк.  
  
Первое признание Спока было само по себе шокирующим. Но последнее заявление просто лишает всех дара речи.  
  
Ну, почти.  
  
— Можно мне тоже поучаствовать? — интересуется промокший насквозь человечек с шотландским акцентом. — Обалденный у вас корабль!  
  
Наблюдать за тем, как работает Джим, всегда было завораживающе. А теперь, когда ставки так высоки, он превосходит сам себя.  
  
Как только проблема со Споком решена, Джим вырывается из хватки Леонарда, прекращая внеплановый осмотр, и ведет команду в мозговой штурм. Теперь они плечом к плечу со Споком решают общую проблему.  
  
Леонард тем временем старается не отсвечивать и не напоминать никому лишний раз, что по закону Джима не должно быть здесь, что он считается человеком второго сорта, что ему отведена роль слуги. Его слуги.  
  
Леонард держится позади, потому что не хочет стоять у него на пути.  
  
Потому что уверен, что Джим, наконец, занял роль, предназначенную ему судьбой, и в этой новой жизни Леонарду, возможно, не найдется места. И ему еще предстоит выяснить, как с этим смириться.  
  
Когда их команда ущербных, не вписывающихся в норму гениев завершает разработку своего безумного плана, Леонард тихо уходит с мостика, возвращаясь в лазарет. Там, по крайней мере, он может принести реальную пользу.  
  
Он пытается сосредоточиться на пациентах — людях, вулканцах и остальных, и их много, так много — а не на том, чем сейчас занят Джим.  
  
И это сложно.  
  
Он пытается себя убедить, что не переживал бы так, если бы основная задумка не исходила от семнадцатилетнего мальчишки, или если бы кто-то другой, а не Спок, прикрывал бы Джиму спину, но правда в том, что он при любом раскладе был бы напуган до ужаса.  
  
Ему едва хватает терпения завершить работу с одним больным, и он отпрашивается к терминалу и требует определить местонахождение первого офицера Кирка.  
  
«В системе нет данных об офицере с таким именем», — сообщает ему компьютер.  
  
Ну да, безбилетник.  
  
— Компьютер, местонахождение коммандера Спока, — пробует он вместо этого  
— Коммандер Спок в турболифте Б, направляется к первой траспортаторной.  
  
Леонард, не думая, кидается к транспортаторной, проклиная турболифты и собственные ноги. Он успевает как раз когда лейтенант Ухура сходит с площадки, на которой — слава Богу — еще стоят Джим и Спок.  
  
— Джим, — выдавливает запыхавшийся Леонард. — Ох, Господи, ты еще... я просто... — Он замолкает, чувствуя себя последним дураком.  
  
Но Джим смотрит на него с непоколебимой уверенностью и спокойствием.  
  
— Не волнуйся, Боунз, все будет хорошо.  
  
И почему-то Леонард ему верит.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит он.  
  
Мгновение спустя они исчезают.  
  
Вопреки всем вероятностям (и паре законов физики) Джим и Спок умудряются спасти мир.  
  
И даже не угробить корабль в процессе.  
  
Потом наступает очередь Леонарда спасать Пайка  
  
Он делает это, потому что такова его работа, разумеется.  
  
Но еще и ради Джима тоже.


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

Отсутствие варп-ядра означает, что дорога домой будет долгой. После всего пережитого на корабле царит бардак.

Причем в буквальном смысле.

Всегда проще, когда есть возможность отвлечься, заниматься насущными делами и не думать о том, что ждет впереди.

Особенно просто это для действующего первого офицера и шефа медслужбы.

Леонард проводит большую часть свободного времени рядом с Пайком. В некотором роде это умиротворяет. Основной блок лазарета до сих пор переполнен, шумен, но Пайк не так часто бывает в сознании, и в его звукоизолированной палате Леонард может побыть в тишине, наедине с мониторами.

Порой он просто подтаскивает кресло к биокровати и сидит, ни о чем не думает.

Идеальное убежище... пока однажды к ним не наведывается Джим.

— О, хм, привет, Боунз.

Вид у него такой, будто он сейчас развернется и уйдет. По графику сегодня дежурит другой врач, и Джим, наверное, надеялся застать Пайка одного. Мгновение спустя, однако, он отмирает и подходит к кровати, двигаясь с уверенностью человека, бывавшего здесь не единожды.

— Как у него дела? — спрашивает он.

Да, думает про себя Леонард, здоровье Пайка — безопасная тема.

— Еще рано делать выводы, но на первый взгляд все неплохо, — отвечает он. — Показатели улучшаются с каждым часом.

Джим кивает.

— Он сказал, ты сотворил чудо.

Леонарду Пайк сказал тоже самое, и, если откровенно, он думает, что они оба, наверное, правы, но лишь пожимает плечами и отводит глаза.

— Я просто делал свою работу. И не стоит приписывать все заслуги мне. Пайка просто так не убьешь.

— Да уж, — улыбается Джим. — Он боец.

О чем говорить дальше, Леонард не знает.

Повисшее между ними молчание нарушает голос Пайка — слабый и охрипший от бездействия.

— Нехорошо обсуждать человека за его спиной.  


 

 

— Капитан. — Леонард пытается скрыть свое удивление. — Рады вас слышать. Как самочувствие?

— Мне скучно, — отвечает тот как и всегда. — Руки зудят чем-нибудь заняться. — Он медленно поворачивает голову к Джиму. — Кирк, ты заботишься о моем корабле?

— Да, сэр. Шестую палубу почти расчистили, всех вулканцев расселили по каютам, питание восстановили в достаточном объеме, чтобы подключить даже пару систем, не относящихся к жизнеобеспечению. А, и Скотти поколдовал с импульсными двигателями. — Пауза в докладе почти незаметна. — Сбережет нам несколько часов на дороге домой.

— Хорошо. Как у вас дела со Споком? Больше не вцеплялись друг другу в глотки?

— Подумаешь, немножко придушил. — Джим снова улыбается. — Чего только не бывает между друзьями. Скоро будем не разлей вода.

Пайк закатывает глаза.

Ловя момент, Леонард встает и подходит к Джиму.

— Кстати о глотках. Джим, ты правда должен дать мне себя осмотреть. Ты многое пережил, и прошел уже не один день. И вид у тебя херовый.

— Спасибо, — говорит Джим. — Но, уверен, у тебя есть пациенты, более нуждающиеся во внимании.

Леонард морщится.

— Ты первый офицер. Это означает, что твое здоровье и способность нормально функционировать нуждаются во внимании как ни чьи иные.

— Я функционирую нормально, Боунз. — Джим замолкает, переступает с ноги на ногу, будто собираясь что-то сказать... но не продолжает. — Ладно, мне пора возвращаться к работе. — Он переводит взгляд на Пайка. — Скоро увидимся, Капитан. До встречи, Боунз.

Джим быстро уходит, и Леонарду остается лишь смотреть ему вслед, думая, что можно было сказать или сделать иначе.

А Пайк смотрит на него, так, будто пытается заглянуть в душу.  
Душу Леонард предпочел бы оставить при себе, спасибо.

— Что ж, похоже, все в порядке. — Он забирает падд и трикодер и пятится к двери. — Не буду мешать вам отдыхать.

— Я и так все время отдыхаю. Присядь.

Приказ ни с чем не перепутать, и Леонард садится обратно.

Пайк не собирается ходить вокруг да около.

— А теперь скажи мне, это ты от него бегаешь или он от тебя?

Леонарду хочется ответить «Не ваше дело», но он понимает, что так просто не отделается.

— Сложно сказать, — признается он вместо этого. — Нам всем было не до того.

— Но у вас обоих нашлась масса времени, чтобы прятаться здесь.

— Вот с этим я могу разобраться, — бормочет Леонард. И добавляет: — Нам... слишком о многом надо поговорить. Не думаю, что сейчас подходящее время.

— А знаешь, ты прав, — сухо соглашается Пайк. — В смысле, да, зачем говорить здесь и сейчас, когда можно подождать возвращения на Землю? Там-то все наверняка станет проще.

Леонард вздыхает.

— На это мне нечего возразить.

— Что с системами связи? — с порога интересуется Пайк, стоит Джиму войти в его палату на следующий день.

— На большие расстояния работают неважно. У нас есть прерывающаяся, с отсрочкой во времени, связь со штабом, но на разговор в прямом эфире мощностей не хватает. Не говоря уж о том, чтобы позволить команде и экипажам отправлять личные сообщения. Мы над этим работаем.

Пайк кивает.

— Этого хватит. Мне нужно связаться кое с какими людьми, но остальным об этом знать необязательно.

— Споку можно рассказать?

— Да, — соглашается Пайк. — Думаю, он доказал свою надежность.

— Хорошо, мы все устроим.

— Хорошо, — повторяет за ним Пайк. — К разговору о связях, ты поговорил с Маккоем?

— Какая тонкая подводка, — бормочет Джим, опуская глаза. — Нам больше нечего обсудить?

— Нам кучу всего надо обсудить, Джим. Ты думаешь, мне нравится лежать здесь и устраивать вам сеансы психотерапии? Вы двое можете горы свернуть. Черт, посмотри, сколько всего вы уже сделали. Ему только нужно знать, какое место он занимает в твоей жизни.

— Да? — Джим вздергивает подбородок. — А как я ему об этом скажу, если ни хрена не знаю, какое место занимаю в своей?

Слова вырываются помимо воли, угрожая разломать тонкую оболочку, выпустить наружу все напряжение, страх и гнев, которые копились в нем с тех пор, как «Энтерпрайз» повернула к Земле. Джим сглатывает и заталкивает непрошенные эмоции подальше.

Бессмысленно думать о прошлом. Лучшее, что он может сделать — сосредоточиться на работе, пока она у него есть.

— Не знаю, что будет дальше, Джим, — мягко произносит Пайк. — Но, плохое нас ждет или хорошее, не сомневаюсь, нам придется нелегко. Поэтому спроси себя, хочешь ли ты пройти через это в одиночку.

Леонард находится в кабинете главного врача, пытаясь разобраться в их изрядно поредевших запасах и решить, как их лучше распределить, когда писк комма сообщает, что его ждут в палате Пайка.

Леонард срывается с места.

За все долгие дни постоянного наблюдения Пайк ни разу его не позвал, и теперь он понятия не имеет, что могло пойти не так. Еще час назад все показатели были в норме.

В палату Пайка он почти вбегает. Дверь распахивается, и не успевает он раскрыть рот, чтобы спросить, что случилось, как видит Пайка, прижимающего палец к губами — жест, означающий межгалактическое «Шшш!».

Оглядевшись, он замечает Джима, отключившегося на кресле рядом с его кроватью.

Пайк снова ловит его взгляд и кивает сначала в сторону трикодера в его руке, а потом на Джима. Леонард ловит намек на лету и, на цыпочках подкравшись поближе, проводит настолько полный осмотр, насколько это возможно без риска его разбудить.

Согласно трикодеру, Джим покрыт ссадинами и ушибами (что вполне логично), но раны уже заживают сами по себе. Что тревожит Леонарда гораздо сильнее, так это уровень стрессовых гормонов, который откровенно зашкаливает. Чудо, что с такой гормональной бурей в организме Джим вообще сумел заснуть, однако этого недостаточно. Джиму нужен нормальный отдых, и на корабле он его точно не получит.

Благодарно кивнув Пайку, Леонард уходит, чтобы приготовить гипошприц со смесью, которая должна хоть немного привести Джима в порядок и позволить расслабиться. Однако на пути обратно замечает уже совершенно проснувшегося Джима, направляющегося из палаты Пайка к выходу.

— Джим, погоди минуту, — зовет Леонард, сжимая гипоспрей. — Мне нужно сделать тебе укол.

Джим останавливается, поворачивается к нему, качает головой.

— Я в порядке.

Леонард фыркает.

— Ты в лучшем состоянии, чем я думал, но порядком я бы это не назвал.

Джим хмурится.

— Лучше, чем... Ты просканировал меня, пока я спал?

— Чертовски верно, парень. Я бы и укол тебе сделал, пока ты спал, но ты, к сожалению, проснулся. Кстати о сне, когда ты в последний раз нормально высыпался?

То, что Джим не отвечает сразу, ответ сам по себе. Что ж, по крайней мере, здесь, на своей территории, Леонард чувствует себя уверенно.

— Так я и думал, — говорит Леонард. — Ты сейчас подставляешь мне шею, получаешь лекарство и идешь спать. Приказ врача.

— Не могу, — говорит Джим.

— Не будь ребенком. Маленький укольчик, ничего не почувствуешь.

— Я всегда чувствую, — возражает Джим — Но речь не о том. — Он вздыхает и признается. — Мне некуда идти.

Леонард поражен. То, как Джим управляется со своей новой ролью, заставляет забыть, что его, вообще-то, не должно быть на этом корабле.

— Ты первый офицер. Уверен, ты можешь найти себе каюту.

Джим пожимает плечами.

— На корабле есть люди, которым она нужнее. — Он выпрямляется. — К тому же, я... ой!

Леонард обрывает это лишенное всякого смысла предложение, приложив шприц ему к шее.

— Чепел, я ушел спать! — сообщает он через плечо своей помощнице.

— Ну наконец-то! — откликается та.

Джим корчит недовольную рожицу. Леонард обнаруживает, что ему плевать.

— Пошли. — Он хватает Джима за плечо и не выпускает до тех пор, пока они не доходят до его каюты.

— Боунз, твою мать, — протестует Джим. — Я не настолько уст... — Он зевает — лекарства берут свое, рассеивая гуляющий по его крови адреналин. — Ты меня что, чем-то накачал?

— Тебя твое тело накачало. — Леонард ведет Джима через спальню и толкает на кровать. — Я просто навел порядок. А теперь закрой глаза и сделай пару глубоких вдохов, ладно? Теперь, когда мы сняли повышенную тревожность, твой организм сам подскажет, сколько ему нужно проспать, чтобы ты пришел в норму.

Джим валится на матрас, выражая покорность судьбе. Леонард собирается уходить, но Джим хватает его за руку.

— Останься, — просит он.

Слова Джима бьют в самое сердце, но Леонард решает пока не уточнять, что конкретно тот имеет в виду. Он просто ложится рядом, закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох.

Не проходит и пары минут, как оба засыпают.

Просыпаются они, прижавшись друг к другу. Койка маленькая, но Джим знает, что дело не в ней.

Они все еще одеты, но это неважно. Они не разговаривают, и не раздеваются дальше, только расстегивают друг другу штаны и отодвигают в сторону лишнюю ткань.

Дыхание срывается на рваные вздохи.

Кажется, с тех, как они дотрагивались так друг до друга, двигались вместе, прошли века. Кажется, что с тех пор весь мир — несколько миров — сдвинулись. Однако то, что происходит между ними по-прежнему так же естественно, как дышать

У Джима мелькает мысль, что он еще никогда не чувствовал себя настолько дома.

Леонард понимает, что им пора подниматься. Понимает, что их обоих ждет масса дел, чтобы вернуть всех, кто на борту, на Землю живыми и невредимыми.  


Но Леонард не хочет вставать, не хочет ничего делать, особенно — возвращаться на Землю.

Его волнует судьба лишь одного человека.

— Нам надо уходить, — шепчет он. Это первые слова, которые один из них произнес после просьбы Джима остаться.

Джим стонет.

— Знаю. Еще пару минут.

Леонард трясет головой, притягивает Джима ближе.

— Нет, я имею в виду, нам нужно бежать. Взять шаттл. Покинуть корабль. Осесть где-нибудь на задворках галактики, где никто не будет знать, кто мы, и можно будет просто...

Джим долго молчит, и когда Леонард осмеливается на него посмотреть, видит в его глазах ту же тоску.

— Мне нужно возвращаться на смену, — произносит Джим наконец.

— Да. — Леонард размыкает объятия. — Мне тоже.

На следующий день Джим приходит к нему в офис. Боунз поднимает взгляд от стола и видит, что Джим улыбается, пусть совсем чуть-чуть.

— Скотти поработал с пищевыми синтезаторами, хотя, похоже, большая часть усовершенствований коснулась сэндвичей. Поэтому я синтезировал парочку, решил посмотреть, с чего такой шум. Будешь?

Боунз кивает.

— Да, спасибо.

Джим садится напротив и передает сэндвич. Пару минут они едят в тишине.

Сэндвич на удивление хорош.

— Знаешь, — начинает Джим через какое-то время. — Пайк считает, что вместе мы способны на великие дела. Он на эту тему просто-таки не затыкается.

— Ага, — соглашается Боунз. — Со мной тоже.

Джим утыкается взглядом в сэндвич.

— Просто... я не думаю, что он имел в виду наш совместный побег. — Он снова поднимает глаза на него.

Боунз встречает его взгляд.

— А что же он имел в виду?

— Революцию, — откровенно отвечает Джим. — Он много усилий приложил, чтобы меня натренировать.

— Ты ему ничего не должен.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, что ему должен, — огрызается Джим. — Но это не имеет значения. Я тоже этого хочу. Какой смысл был спасать планету, если мы не сможем помочь людям на ней? Всем людям.

Боунз впивается в сэндвич.

Прожевывает кусок.

Проглатывает.

— Ладно, — соглашается он.

— Ладно? — переспрашивает Джим.

Боунз кивает.

— Ладно.

Когда Леонард заглядывает позднее к Пайку, Джим уже там. Он занимается привычной проверкой жизненных показателей, не осознавая, что по его лицу блуждает идиотская улыбка, пока не замечает, как Пайк с ухмылкой разглядывает их обоих.

— Я в порядке, — сообщает Пайк. — Выметайтесь отсюда, оба. Идите поспите. Или еще чем-нибудь займитесь.

Они выбирают заняться «чем-нибудь».

После они остаются лежать на его койке. Глаза Джима закрыты, дышит он ровно, но Леонард никак не может заснуть. Что-то давит ему на грудь.

(Но не рука Джима, нет. Леонард кладет свою ладонь поверх, чтобы крепче прижать его руку к своему внезапно забившему быстрее сердцу).

Он знает, что собирается сказать, но сам почти мечтает промолчать.

Он пытается убедить себя, что это неважно. Забыть. Отпустить.

Умоляет себя не разрушать то хрупкое равновесие, что установилось здесь между ними, но в конце концов понимает, что это невозможно. Если они хотят двигаться вперед, оставить этот вопрос позади не получится — им нужно его пройти его напрямую.

С губ готово сорваться злое: «Почему ты мне не сказал?». Но он никогда не был на месте Джима и понимает, что у того была тысяча причин, чтобы молчать.

(И только одна в пользу того, чтобы рассказать. А может, не было и ее)

Но Леонард не злится. Ему просто больно.

Боль звучит по-другому: «Ты мог бы мне рассказать». Жалобно. Умоляюще. Но это тоже нечестно. Не стоит сводить все к нему.

Он не хочет ссориться. Ему просто нужен ответ.

Когда он смотрит на Джима, тот уже не спит, разбуженный биением его сердца.

— Боунз?

Леонард открывает рот, и из него выходит:

— Прости, что тебе пришлось думать, что ты не можешь мне рассказать.

И это правда. Он виноват. Ему больно, да. Но и вину он тоже чувствует.

Затаив дыхание, он ждет ответа.

Секунду спустя Джим делает то, чего он ждет от него меньше всего — отпускает короткий смешок.

Сердце Леонарда сжимается, он начинает отодвигаться, но Джим лишь притягивает его ближе.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Прости. Просто... это так на тебя похоже. Думать, что всегда во всем виноват ты.

Леонард хмурится.

— Я не...

— Знаешь, ты вполне можешь на меня злиться. Это значит лишь, что ты относишься ко мне, как к обычному нормальному человеку. Который может нести ответственность за свои поступки.

— Я не злюсь, — ворчит Леонард.

— Ну самую чуточку, — настаивает Джим.

— Нет, я не...

— Нет, ты да.

— Ладно, — рявкает наконец Леонард. — Я не в восторге от того, что ты проворачивал за моей спиной и что Пайку ты, похоже, доверяешь больше. Но я понимаю. Тебе было непросто. Если бы ты мне рассказал, а я тебя сдал...

— Ты никогда бы меня не сдал, — обрывает его Джим. — Никогда. И именно поэтому я молчал. И, может, я был неправ, но повторись все, и я поступил бы так же. Именно поэтому.

Леонард не понимает.

— Почему поэтому?

— Чтобы тебя защитить, ты, мученик-любитель. Я знал, на что иду, я готов был рисковать, но это был мой выбор. Если бы я поделился с тобой, ты бы тоже подвергся опасности. Если бы меня поймали и узнали, что ты тоже в курсе, у тебя были бы большие проблемы... — Джим качает головой и опять тихо смеется. — Подумай, даже не зная, что происходит на самом деле, ты готов был рисковать своей шкурой и местом в академии. Кто знает, что бы ты сделал, если бы знал, что за этим стоит более благородная причина.

— О, да ладно, я бы не стал... — пытается возражать Леонард, но чувствует, как в внутри поднимает смех.— Ладно, да, согласен, у меня комплекс мученика.

Джим возводит очи горе.

— Да неужели?

Не то чтобы это было так уж смешно, но пару секунд спустя они хохочут как два идиота.

И никак не могут остановиться.

Они смеются и смеются, и обида и горечь постепенно уходят.

Леонард в очередной раз проверяет состояние здоровья Пайка. Тот уткнулся в падд, который принес ему Джим (вопреки рекомендациями главного врача) и ни на что не реагирует. Леонард знает, что пытаться отобрать гаджет бесполезно, но не предупредить перед уходом не может.

— Я знаю, что вам скучно, но вашему телу нужен отдых. Исцеление требует больше энергии, чем нам кажется. Что бы это ни было, оно может подождать.

— Я напоминаю некоторым важным людям, что именно Джим спас наши задницы, — сухо сообщает Пайк. — Думаю, это подождать не может.

— Мой совет как врача остается в силе, — отвечает Леонард. — Но как человеку мне хочется попросить задать им жару.

Пайк тихо смеется.

— Я все равно почти закончил.

Леонард уже идет к двери, но потом возвращается.

— Кстати об этом. Джим спас мир. Но как он догадался, что происходит? Откуда вы знали, что ему можно доверять?

Пайк в раздумье смотрит на него.

— Думаю, об этом должен рассказать Джим, — произносит он наконец.

Леонард качает головой.

— Да, конечно, я...

— Все нормально, — раздается голос Джима от дверного проема. — Наверное, будет даже лучше, если мы расскажем все вместе. — Леонард разворачивается и встречает его взгляд. — Та ночь в баре в Риверсайде — это была не первая наша встреча с капитаном Пайком.

Леонард думал, что его уже ничем не удивишь.

— Вы уже были знакомы?

— Не совсем. — Джим глядит на Пайка.

— Он был слишком мал, чтобы меня запомнить, — говорит Пайк. — Понимаешь, я встретил Джима в день его рождения.


	16. Chapter 16

— Я был еще кадетом, — говорит Пайк. — Последний курс, зимняя практика на звездолете «Мендель». Мы были у Гаммы системы Гидры, когда получили сигнал бедствия с «Кельвина». На них напало ромуланское судно, оснащенное неизвестным нам, но необыкновенно мощным оружием. Появились ромуланцы из светового шторма.  
  
— Неро, — шепчет Леонард.  
  
Пайк кивает.  
  
— Когда мы добрались до места, от «Кельвина» уже ничего не осталось. Между нашим кораблем и другими, пришедшими на зов, плавали шлюпки с выжившими. Одной из них была Вайнона Кирк. Во время эвакуации, в медицинском шаттле, она родила ребенка. Ее муж, Джордж, был первым офицером «Кельвина», после смерти капитана занявшим его пост. Он пожертвовал собой и кораблем, чтобы его семья и остальные члены экипажа могли спастись.  
  
— Черт, — вырывается у Леонарда. Он слышал что-то такое раньше, но без подробностей.  
  
— Признаться, нам было страшно подходить к коммандеру Кирк. Она в один день родила сына и потеряла мужа. Что сказать человеку, пережившему самые худшие и самые лучшие мгновения своей жизни? К несчастью для меня, ей отдали мою каюту. Я не возражал, я бы без проблем устроился где-то еще, но мне нужно было забрать свой падд и смену формы...  
  
_Крис Пайк, нервничая, подходит к дверям своей бывшей каюты. Он всерьез раздумывает над тем, чтобы развернуться и уйти, но он, черт возьми, кадет Звездного Флота, он будущий офицер командного звена. Если он не может справиться с чужой скорбью, ему нечего делать на миссиях. Поэтому он остается на месте и ждет._  
  
Когда дверь наконец открывается, он с опаской подходит к женщине и младенцу.  
  
Коммандер Кирк приветствует его улыбкой, не касающейся глаз.  
  
— Вытянули короткую соломинку?  
  
— Сэр? — не понимает Крис.  
  
— Представить себе не могу, чтобы кто-то добровольно вызвался успокаивать переполненную гормонами вдову. 

_— Нет, я, хм... — Крис сглатывает. — Раньше это была моя каюта, сэр. Мне нужно забрать кое-что, если не возражаете, и я больше не буду вам досаждать._  
  
— Пожалуйста, зови меня Вайнона, — говорит она. — И, раз уж ты здесь, не подержишь Джеймса? Он нервничает, когда я его отпускаю, а мне очень хочется в душ.  
  
Младенец оказывается в его руках, не успевает Крис ответить. Он смотрит на Джеймса. Тот мирно спит. Он совсем легкий, и Крис вспоминает, как кто-то сказал, что ребенок родился до срока.  
  
Кажется, детей нужно укачивать, и он начинает слегка покачиваться.  
  
Он так и стоит, качаясь и глазея на Джеймса, когда Вайнона возвращается из ванной.  
  
— Похоже, ты ему нравишься.  
  
Крис вежливо улыбается и идет к ней, вернуть ребенка матери, но Вайнона обходит его стороной и направляется к кровати.  
  
— День выдался долгий, — говорит она (Крис про себя думает, что дней скорее было два). — Ты не мог бы задержаться еще на чуть-чуть, пока я вздремну?  
  
Крис переводит взгляд на младенца, пытаясь понять, как бы повежливее отказать. Но когда он поднимает глаза, Вайнона уже спит, свернувшись калачиком на постели.  
  
Смирившись с тем, что придется потратить еще час свободного времени, Крис садится за собственный стол и ждет, пока Вайнона проснется.  
  
Просыпается она часов через пять.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что он столько проспал, — говорит она. — Ты просто чудо.  
  
— Послушайте, — начинает Крис. — Мне правда нужно...  
  
— Знаю, — признается Вайнона. — Я тебя обманула. Хотелось бы сказать, что мне жаль, но я совру. Мне нужна была помощь, а ты был настолько глуп, что рискнул сюда войти.  
  
— Без проблем, но я...  
  
— Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь рыдать у тебя на груди. Это просто не моем стиле. Но ты бы очень мне помог, если бы остался. Можем спать по очереди, или ложиться вместе. Обещаю не приставать.  
  
Крис очарован ее искренностью. И тронут бедой.  
  
Он остается.  
  
— Ни до, ни после я не встречал никого похожего на нее, — говорит Пайк, и хотя Леонард не сомневается, что счастливого конца у этой истории не будет, Пайк улыбается воспоминанию.  
  
Джим, видит он, улыбается тоже.  
  
— В следующие несколько дней я помогал ей с ребенком или просто составлял компанию, пока не был на службе, — продолжает Пайк. — И в это время — между кормлением грудью и сменой подгузников — она поделилась своей историей.  
  
_Вайноне Дэвис восемь лет, когда на глазах у нее и ее подружки-третьеклассницы у одного из школьных уборщиков случается инфаркт._  
  
Он валится на пол прямо перед ними, один из учителей зовет парамедиков, но когда его уносят, никто особо не расстраивается. Никто не торопится.  
  
— Да, — говорит директор, глядя в падд. — Риск сердечного приступа составлял почти шестьдесят процентов.  
  
— Пойдемте, дети, — командует учитель. — Возвращаемся в класс.  
  
Вайнона спрашивает об этом мать, когда возвращается домой.  
  
— Вот поэтому люди должны уделять больше внимания тому, кого рождают на свет, — резко отвечает та.  
  
— Они такие же люди, — говорит Вайноне позже отец. — Только жизнь у них тяжелее.  
  
Еще долго потом Вайнона не может смотреть на немодификантов и не думать о том, что сейчас он или она повалятся перед ней замертво.  
  
Когда ей исполняется восемнадцать, она садится в первый шаттл до академии и больше не возвращается. По отцу она будет скучать, но с матерью отношения давно не ладились. Вайнона устала пытаться ей угодить; теперь она будет думать о собственном счастье.  
  
Джордж Кирк умеет сделать ее счастливой.  
  
Он тоже кадет, начинается все как встреча на одну ночь, но утром он готовит ей завтрак, и Вайнона решает, что секс и еда — не худшие основания для построения отношений.  
  
Версия их знакомства в изложении Джорджа куда более эпична. Вайнона всегда нещадно дразнила его за склонность к романтике.  
  
Они женятся, потому что так могут записаться на один корабль.  
  
Или потому что безумно друг в друга влюблены.  
  
Вайнона не особо задумывается о детях. Но о них думает Джордж. А он из тех людей, которые заставляют вас поверить в их мечты, даже не пытаясь.  
  
Она входит в клинику для первой серии тестов. В голове у нее крутятся яркие картины их счастливого будущего.  
  
Выходит она часом позже, понимая, что не знает о своем прошлом ничего.  
  
Вайнона не говорила Джорджу о приеме, собираясь его удивить. Не говорит и сейчас. Вместо этого она звонит отцу.  
  
— Надо было сказать мне, куда собираешься, — упрекает ее отец.  
  
— И что бы ты сделал? — парирует Вайнона. — Сказал, что вся моя жизнь — ложь?  
  
— Назови мне имя врача, — требует отец. — Мне хватит кредитов, чтобы он подменил результаты и забыл про твой визит.  
  
Но это последнее, что ее беспокоит.  
  
— Папа, откуда я у вас?  
  
У него был роман. С женщиной из племени сиу, чей род не верил в генетические тесты и модификации, и которая была бы счастлива воспитать Вайнону.  
  
Вот только она умерла, когда Вайноне не исполнилось и года.  
  
Отец убедил ее мать взять Вайнону к себе и вырастить как собственную дочь. Еще он уговорил потратить большую часть их невеликих сбережений, чтобы подделать ее документы.  
  
И еще больше он собирается потрать на того доктора.  
  
Неудивительно, что мать ее никогда не любила. Она, наверное, ненавидела Вайнону за сам факт существования.  
  
А Вайнона ненавидит теперь всю свою жизнь.  
  
Джорджу она рассказывает тем же вечером. Вся их история кажется теперь ей фальшивкой, и меньшее, что она может ему предложить — дать возможность спокойно уйти.  
  
Полное возмещение, за вычетом налогов и чаевых.  
  
Джордж отказывается.  
  
Вместо этого они ложатся вместе на кровать, и он крепко прижимает ее к себе.  
  
— Ничего не изменилось,— шепчет он, прежде чем заснуть.  
  
Но Вайнона не спит до утра, зная, что изменилось все.  
  
Слушая историю, Леонард все время невольно поглядывает на Джима — каково тому было узнавать обо этом в первый раз? Выстраивать перед глазами образ матери — родителей — так ярко поднимающийся из рассказа. Родителей, которых Джим никогда не знал.  
  
Стали ли они ему ближе? Или, наоборот, отдались?  
  
— Я был тогда так молод, — продолжает Пайк. — И так глуп. Я поверить не мог, что Вайнона призналась мне в том, что она — немодификант. И даже не догадывался...  
  
_— Но ведь он был прав? — вмешивается недоумевающий Крис. — Разве вы не могли пойти в клинику и произвести оплодотворение? В смысле, да, вы — немодификант, но врачи поймали бы любые дефекты и исправили их, верно? Именно поэтому репродуктивные технологии бесплатны для всех — чтобы все имели возможность родить нормального ребенка._  
  
— У меня нормальные дети, — парирует Вайнона, глядя в угол, где в колыбельке спит Джим, в кои-то веки заснувший не на руках.  
  
— Значит, вы все-таки вернулись в клинику, — заключает с облегчением Крис и улыбается.  
  
Вайнона не отвечает на улыбку.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Но вы...  
  
— Я думала об этом. Еще как. Но потом решила — что это скажет обо мне, если я сделаю все возможное, чтобы дети не повторили мою судьбу? Я всегда была счастлива такой, какая есть. Неужели из-за одного теста мне надо было начать себя ненавидеть? Поэтому мы обсудили все с Джорджем, согласились перестать принимать контрацептивы и посмотреть, что будет.  
  
Глаза Криса распахиваются.  
  
— Подождите... вы хотите сказать, что Джеймс...  
  
— Оба мои сына именно те, кем они должны были быть, — твердо отвечает Вайнона. — Ты никогда не думал, почему репродуктивные клиники принимают бесплатно и доступны каждому?  
  
Крис не колеблется:  
  
— Да, это значит, что система справедлива.  
  
— Это значит, что мы должны думать, что система справедлива. Должны верить, что всем предоставлены равные шансы, поэтому мы имеем полное право винить тех, кто сделал неправильный выбор — или тех, у кого с выбором ошиблись родители. Мы можем сказать: «Они сами виноваты», и умыть руки. Только это не выбор. Это «делай, что велят, или расхлебывай последствия». Настоящий выбор предполагал бы больше одного достойного варианта. Настоящий выбор предполагал бы «Улучшайте своих детей или нет — мы все равно вас поддержим».  
  
— Но почему те, кто заботится о том, чтобы их дети были здоровы, должны отвечать за тех, кому плевать и на детей, и на общество в целом?  
  
— Потому что они все равно дети. И потому что каждый из них, все они удивительны. Я вот, мне кажется, вполне себе неплохо удалась.  
  
С этим Крис не может спорить. Он немножко влюблен в Вайнону с самой первой их встречи.  
  
— Вам просто повезло, — говорит он.  
  
— Конечно, — легко соглашается та. — Повезло быть здоровой и умной. Повезло найти работу, которую я люблю. Повезло встретить Джорджа. Но и невезения в моей жизни хватало. Я потеряла мать, которая меня любила. Вынуждена была жить с той, которая ненавидела. Я потеряла мужа в день, когда родила сына. От судьбы не уйдешь — злая она или добрая.  
  
— Ладно, всякое бывает, — признает Крис. — Но все же, разве странно, что люди хотят дать своим детям лучший старт?  
  
— Разумеется, но зачем при этом повально всех контролировать? Ты когда-нибудь читал классику? Смотрел старые фильмы? Лучшие истории всегда не про тех, кто четко следует плану. Они о том, чего никто не ждал. О сюрпризах, приятных и не очень. О меняющихся путях и непредвиденных местах назначения. О риске. О том, как получить по максимуму из того, что у тебя есть. Абсолютный контроль — миф. Как и абсолютная ответственность. 

_Крис смотрит в сторону колыбели, думая над словами Вайноны, и та, следуя за его взглядом, встает и берет Джеймса на руки._

_— Мы многое потеряли, — мягко продолжает она. — Готовность встретить лицом к лицу неизведанное. Способность любить не за что-то, а просто так._

_Крис не сводит глаз с Джеймса._

_— Но разве вам за него не страшно? — спрашивает он._

_— Ужасно, — признается она._

— Я постоянно вспоминаю тот разговор, — продолжает Пайк. — Он полностью изменил мою картину мира.

Леонард хмурится, зная, что на этом история не кончается.

— Не понимаю. Если она так любила Джеймса, что же с ней случилось.

Пайк набирает воздуху в грудь.

— Придя с дежурства пару дней спустя, я обнаружил ее в постели. Джим плакал, а она лежала, не шевелясь, и я все понял, стоило мне увидеть ее лицо. — Речь его становится сухой и медленной, словно каждое слово приходится проталкивать через глотку. — Она не дышала. Кожа была холодной. Я тут же позвал медиков, хотя понимал, что уже поздно. Я взял Джима на руки, чтобы успокоить, и тут заметил ее падд. Она записала видео-сообщение с подробным объяснением, как доставить Джима к ее отцу, у которого они оставили Сэма перед тем, как сели на «Кельвин». Последними словами были: «Прости, что не предупредила. Джордж тоже не знал. И, да, оно того стоило».

— Подождите. — Леонард цепляется за непонятный для себя момент, вместо того, чтобы думать о трагедии. — Что чего стоило?

— Начальник медслужбы сделала вскрытие. Когда я сообщил ей, что собираюсь отвезти ребенка к родителям Вайноны, она решила, что я родственник и рассказала, что произошло. У Вайноны была исключительно редкая мутация. Беременность буквально убивала ее организм. Доктор удивлялась, что она пережила первую. Скорее всего, от того же умерла ее родная мать.

— И она знала? Это не лечится?

— Никто не искал способ это вылечить. Мутантный ген просто добавили в список причин забраковать эмбрион или прервать уже состоявшуюся беременность.

— Прости, Боунз, — пытается пошутить Джим, но голос у него слегка дрожит. — Похоже, детей я тебе все-таки не рожу.

Леонард беспомощно смеется, отрывисто, резко и совершенно неуместно. Ему хочется что-то сказать, или сделать, но на ум ничего не идет.

Не важно. Пайк еще не закончил.

— Мы вернулись на Землю, и я отвез Джима к его деду, Джеймсу. Встретил Сэма, которому было почти четыре. Вид у него был бодрый и здоровый. И познакомился с Кэндис, женщиной, воспитавшей Вайнону. Та в основном молчала. Я рассказал о случившемся с «Кельвином» и ушел. Мне надо было возвращаться в академию, судьба Джима, казалось, была устроена, так что я просто ушел. — В последней фразе слышится отчетливый упрек.

— Перестань, — говорит Джим так, будто повторяет это в тысячный раз. — Ты не знал. Ты не мог знать.

Пайк мотает головой.

— Я думал о тебе. Я мог бы проверить.

— Ты думал, со мной все хорошо.

— Или слишком боялся узнать, что с тобой все плохо.

— Все это в прошлом, Крис. Забудь.

Они обмениваются взглядами, и Леонард наконец понимает, откуда между ними взялась подобная близость. Последние ростки ревности, которых он сам не замечал, увядают.

— Что случилось с твоим дедом? — спрашивает он, привлекая к себе их внимание.

— А ты как думаешь? — язвит Джим, но без злобы. — Не заметил еще закономерность?

— Он умер, — предполагает Леонард.

Джим кивает.

— Несчастный случай на дороге.

— Меньше, чем через полгода после того, как я оставил им Джима, — добавляет Пайк. — Когда я наткнулся на вас обоих в баре, я пересмотрел документы. Похоже, после смерти Джеймса, Кэндис решила избавиться от Вайноны и всего, что о ней напоминало, навсегда.

— Господи, — бормочет Леонард.

— Не думай, ты был настоящей находкой для флота, — говорит ему Пайк, — но когда я узнал, что произошло, я знал, что должен найти способ протащить Джима в академию, дать ему хоть что-то из того, что хотели бы дать Вайнона и Джордж. — Пайк ухмыляется. — К тому же, я решил, что если в нем есть хоть что-то от матери, мы вдвоем разрушим систему до основания.

Леонард кивает.

— Как мне вам помочь?

Джим кладет руку ему на плечо и сжимает.

— Ты уже помог.

— Наверное, это было непросто, — говорит Леонард позже, когда они лежат вместе в его каюте. — Через столько лет узнать, кем были твои родители.

— Да, это было... да. Я хотел сказать, но...

— Я знаю.

— Ну вот, — произносит Джим спустя минуту тишину. — Оказывается, моя мать меня на самом деле любила. Представляешь?

Леонард крепче стискивает его плечо.

— Другого я и не ждал.

Леонард не страдает от наивности (спасибо Джиму). Он понимает, что общество вроде того, в котором они живут, не изменится за один день.

Но кажется, именно это и происходит.

Они уже неделю как вернулись на Землю, и у Леонарда до сих пор голова идет кругом. Он никак не успевает за происходящим.

Судя по всему, роль Джима в революции в первую очередь сводится к тому, чтобы ничего не пропало для истории и все было записано на пленку. В половине случаев, когда Леонард включает головизор, его встречает Джим, с очаровательной улыбкой пересказывающий, как помогал «Энтерпрайз» спасать Землю или с печальным лицом делящийся укороченной версией своей нелегкой жизни.

Леонард вообще чаще видит его на экране, чем вживую, но не жалуется.

Он горд.

(Хотя слегка волнуется, нужен ли будет герою и лицу революции старый ворчливый доктор).

Еще больше завораживают (и тревожат) другие истории, занимающие экраны. Истории о распространившихся на весь город забастовках чернорабочих. Об уборщиках-немодификантах, захватывающих здания по всей стране. О патронах, однажды утром проснувшихся и обнаруживших, что их немодификанты просто ушли.

Это коснулось не всех и не везде (пока), но с каждым днем таких историй все больше.

И все же, ничто из того, что идет по головизору, так не задевает за живое, как то, что приходится видеть каждый день своими глазами, стоит выйти за дверь.

Пустые коридоры.

Много-много пустых коридоров.

И не только потому, что почти все кадеты с двух старших курсов погибли (хотя Леонард был уже на трех групповых похоронных церемониях). Больше всего заметно отсутствие всех тех одинаковых молчаливых молодых людей в бежевом, тихо и незаметно передвигавшихся по корпусу, избегая смотреть Леонарду в глаза.

Немодификантов.

Им больше некому служить, но они не ушли из академии.

Собственно говоря, теперь они ей управляют.

Внезапный уход почти всего персонала оставил после себя пустоту — пустоту, которую, как стало понятно, ушедшие больше не заполнят. Однако, к счастью для Звездного Флота, в Академии остались люди, знающие, как вести дела — пусть даже раньше их до этого не допускали.

Ко времени возвращения Леонарда и «Энтерпрайз» большинство ключевых функций в Академии выполняют немодификанты — и справляются с ними отлично.

Немодификанты, ясно давшие понять, что на свои прежние места они не вернутся.

Немодификанты, без которых Звездному Флоту не справиться.

После разговора о Вайноне Кирк Леонард узнал также, что внедрение в Академию всегда стояло первым пунктом в планах Пайка (и Джима). Кто бы мог подумать, что к их прибытию все уже будет сделано?

Пока Джим разъезжает по пресс-конференциям, Пайк обрабатывает уцелевшее флотское начальство, решая, как придать переменам официальный статус.

Леонарду же остается только ждать, следить за событиями и гадать, чем все обернется лично для него (и ругать себя за эгоизм).

Будто услышав его мысли, Джим оказывается на его пороге. Вид у него измученный... и слегка безумный.

И еще он красив как никогда.

(Пайк предложил выдать ему флотскую форму, и высшее начальство решило, что в вопросах привлечения новых людей им сейчас сгодится все. На Джиме форма сидит безупречно).

— Больше никаких интервью, — заявляет Джим, падая на диван и сбрасывая ботинки. — Никогда. — Он кидает фуражку в сторону столика у дверей, но промахивается на пару футов.

Леонард подбирает и кладет ее на место.

— Как по мне, так с общественным мнением ты уже и так поработал на славу. Уверен, Пайк найдет тебе достойное занятие.

— Уже нашел. — Джим вскакивает и начинает метаться по комнате. — На выбор. Могу отправиться в тур по стране, может, по всему миру, рекрутировать других немодификантов, выступать с речами и тому подобное. Конечно, есть риск, что на меня будут покушаться, но Пайк обещал обеспечить охрану.

Джим скалит зубы, но Леонарду совсем не смешно.

Джим продолжает:

— Могу остаться здесь, помочь разобраться с практическим воплощением интеграции немодификантов в Звездный флот. Буду чем-то средним между инструктором и профоргом.

Леонард кивает.

— Многие здесь уже считают тебя лидером.

Джим на мгновение останавливается, а потом снова начинает мерить комнату шагами.

— Или же я могу отправиться вместе с «Энтерпрайз», когда она будет готова.

— Да? И какую должность они предлагают?

— Капитана.

— О, здо... — Леонард замолкает, не уверенный, не ослышался ли. — Погоди, ты сказал, капитана? Тебе предлагают стать капитаном флагмана?

— Похоже на то. А что? Думаешь, не справлюсь? — Джим смеется, но смех его звучит как-то скованно.

— Я знаю, что справишься, — уверяет Леонард, пока тот не подумал чего иного. — Просто... черт возьми, Джим. Долгий же путь ты прошел от своего «некуда идти».

Джим снова смеется.  


— Да, пожалуй. — Он опускает взгляд в пол. — Но будет непросто. С меня глаз не сведут. Множество людей рассчитывает, что у меня получится и я докажу, что мы на это способны. И не меньше народу ждет, что я провалюсь. Я буду не просто капитаном. Я буду символом.

— Да. — Кивает Леонард, глядя ему в лицо. — Но ты все равно этого хочешь, верно?

Джим поднимает глаза.

— Да. Хочу.

Леонард сглатывает.

— Тогда вперед, — выговаривает он. — Не позволяй ничему... — «и никому», думает он, — тебя остановить.

Джим коротко кивает и вдруг срывается в нервный монолог:

— Пайк считает, лучше набрать команду добровольцев. Он не хочет, чтобы я оказался заперт с толпой народа, желающего оспорить мои полномочия, поэтому приоритет будет у тех, кто был на борту и уже видел меня в действии. Им предложат занять те же позиции, с сохранением всех связанных с военными действиями повышений. Ну, за исключением Спока, поскольку его повышали до капитана, а теперь капитан я, и ему придется снова стать первым помощником, если конечно он вообще вернется на борт, в чем я не уверен, потому что, сам понимаешь, после Вулкана... — Джим замолкает.

— Джим?.. — Леонард спрашивает, не уверенный, правильно ли понял, к чему тот ведет.

— Так что, хм, ты можешь оставить за собой должность начальника медслужбы...

Леонард распахивает глаза. Мысли в голове скачут галопом. Джим прав, жить им придется все равно что под старомодным увеличительным стеклом. И опасностей ждет немало, особенно с учетом того, что Джим, которому столько всего нужно доказать, наверняка будет пытаться самоубиться на каждой миссии, и Леонарду придется следить за тем, чтобы он не преуспел. И чертовски странно будет делить его с полным людей кораблем. И их отношениям придется измениться, перестроиться под двух равных партнеров.

И Леонард увидит, как Джим раскроется наконец во всю силу своих способностей. Зрелище, обещающее стать захватывающим.

Леонард вспоминает, что так и не ответил, только когда Джим снова начинает говорить:

— Если хочешь, у тебя есть время подумать, — продолжает он. — То есть, я знаю, ты ненавидишь космос, так что я пойму, если ты не...

Леонард поднимает руку, обрывая его болтовню. Улыбка так и грозит выползти за пределы его лица.

— Когда отправляемся?


End file.
